The Hogwarts Werewolf
by Jill-Bloom89
Summary: Before Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts, Harry was outside at Dursley's was attacked and bitten by a werewolf, then is captured by Voldemort and force to serve the Dark Lord as a slave. Story is much better then Summary! COMPLETE!
1. The Bite

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Harry Potter books or the Harry Potter Characters!!!

**The Hogwarts Werewolf**

**Chapter 1**

It was a clear, cool night in Surrey and the full moon shone brightly, illuminating Privet Drive in a silvery light. Most residents were already sleeping fitfully in their beds, not one light shining through the windows of the small neighbourhood.

However, someone was still awake. In a small, dusty and almost bare room, a young man, 16 years old, was laying sprawled on the bed. His emerald green eyes were still wide open, not looking the least bit sleepy. His glasses stood perched on top of his nose, the black rim shining in the moonlight. His jet-black hair was as messy as ever. His fringe barely covered a scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

The teen sighed and rolled over on his stomach, stretching. He glanced anxiously at the clock, which read 23:58 on July 30th. His eyes sparkled with joy. In two minutes, he would be 17 and free of the Dursleys forever.

23:59. His eyes trailed around the small dormitory, just to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He had packed early that morning and his trunk was lying near the door, ready for his departure. Hedwig was aut on her nightly hunt for some small rodents, so her cage stood empty atop the the trunk.

00:00 on July 31st. A barn owl carrying a letter with the Ministry seal on it came hurtling through the open window and landed with an indignant hoot on the bed. Harry took the envelope from the tawny owl, which started preening and rearraging her feathers.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are officially allowed to use magic outside of school. We still need to remind you though that you are not allowed to use magic outside of your house in Surrey. Congratulations on turning 17. Have a great 7th year at Hogwarts._

_Best Wishes,_

_Rufus Scrimgeour,_

_Minister of Magic_

Harry read this over twice, almost as if he couldn't believe he could finally use magic outside of school. He neatly folded the letter and put it in the pocket of his robe, smiling happily. He pulled his wand aut, almost with reverence, enjoying the moment. He shrunk his belongings and tucked them safely in his robe pocket.

"Alohomora!" he whispered, and the lock on his door turned, and the door opened without a sound. Feeling more and more gleeful, he made his way silently down the stairs, rejoycing in the fact that he would be gone without the Dursleys seeing them. He briefly wondered how long it would take them to notice he was gone, but shrugged the thought off.

Just when he thought the coast was clear, he almost bumped into someone and hissed in surprise. It was his cousin, Dudley, who was trying to sneak out unnoticed by his overly protective parents.

Harry chuckled when Dudley caught sight of him, dressed in full wizard attire, and went pale. His large eyes were mirroring his fright as he was stepping backwards. However, he snapped out of it soon and lunged forward, trying to punch Harry in the nose.

Harry snapped, "Petrificus Totalus!" and Dudley's body went rigid as it fell to the floor like a rock with a loud THUD. In a moment, two pairs of feet were thundering down the steps. The light went on and Harry found himself facing his Aunt and his Uncle. Vernon's face was flushed red with anger and Petunia's long face was pale and anxious.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon started to yell, but was rudely interrupted by Petunia's shriek as she caught sight of her 'Diddykins'. The scream traveled past the wards of the house, reaching the ears of a large wolf sleeping on the front lawn beneath an Invisibility Cloak.

The Remus Lupin that Harry knew was buried deep inside the werewolf's mind, due to the fact that he had missed his last dose of Wolfsbane Potion. So the mind of the werewolf standing outside with its ears perked was 95% feral and only 5% human. The thick, gray coat of the wolf shone silver in the light of the full moon and his amber eyes glinted with curiosity.

Back inside the house, Vernon and Petunia were standing by Dudley's side, ferociously demanding that Harry 'fixed him'. With an annoyed sigh, Harry pulled his wand out and released Dudley from the spell. 'Although he deserved to stay like that a little longer. Way longer.' Harry thought with a snort. The two opened the door and rushed their son to the car, to take him to a doctor, frantically fussing over the pale-looking, moaning child.

Harry followed them, strolling casually across the lawn. Vernon caught sight of him and, in a fit of rage, lunged at Harry with his fists up and ready to strike. Before Harry had the chance to even pull the wand out of his pocket, Remus reacted. Seeing the danger Harry was in, he lunged with a growl that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

Harry reacted instantly to the fast approaching wolf and threw his body in the path of the wolf. "REMUS, NO!!!" he yelled, trying to stop him, not knowing he had lost control of his inner wolf. But the wolf was in mid leap when Harry had moved to stand in front of his uncle, and he could not react before the powerful jaws bit through Harry's upper arm instead of Vernon's shoulder. Harry cried in pain as the sharp teeth ripped through skin and muscles and fell to his knees. The werewolf swiftly retreated.

It seemed that the taste of Harry's blood brought Remus back to his senses. He approached the young teen whimpering, with his tail tucked between his legs, and gently sniffed. He threw his head back and, all precautions aside, gave a mournful howl for his dreadful mistake. Remus then gently nudged the teen, trying to get a response out of him.

Unexpectedly, Petunia jumped put of the car and hauled the boy in the car. Remus instantly grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and jumped in, curling underneath the cloak. Vernon's eye twitched with anger as he yelled at the beast. "GET OUT OF MY CAR, YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!!!!" The wolf gave a deep-throated growl. Vernon just slammed the car door shut, got in and sped off towards the hospital, grumbling constantly.

He looked back at his sick-looking son and seriously injured nephew – why did that brat also have to get hurt?! Above the boy's head, there was a great head of a wolf, amber eyes full of sorrow as they dropped a tear on the boy's unruly locks. The wolf was terribly upset and scared. It knew it had done something terribly, terribly wrong.


	2. Dursley's Fear

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own the Harry Potter books or the Harry Potter Characters!!!**

**The Hogwarts Werewolf**

As Vernon drove the 2 boys to the hospital he saw that Harry was occasionally shaking in his sleep. Vernon though always kept a watchful eye on the wolf for he would never forget all the razor sharp teeth he saw in its mouth when it lunged.

The animal always kept an watchful eye on Harry except when Vernon had to stop for lights or stop signs for that is when it's eyes would snap on to Vernon and give him a look as if to say "Why are you stopping, keep going". Only once did the wolf growl menacingly at one of the family members for Petunia had found the spare supplies under the seat.

This consisted of a flashlight, flares, and a couple blankets, and other items for dire situations just for if they had car trouble in the middle of a storm, or winter weather. So Petunia came back to the back seat and started to tear up the blanket in to pieces and started to try to clean up around the wounds.

Once Petunia had stopped most of the bleeding she went back up to the front seat mostly to be away from the giant wolf in the back seat. Then when Petunia had gotten situated to the front seat once again she turned to her husband and asked "Do you think he will be alright Vernon?" and all she got back was a gruff "Yes". Then about 3 minutes later he replied "The boy better be alright because I don't want any more Freaks turning up at our house than there already is". For in Vernon Dursleys opinion 1 wizard was 1 too many.

When they had finally got to the hospital the three Dursleys hopped out of the car and Vernon hurried into the emergency room and when he emerged 3 minutes later he was followed by a group of muggle doctors and a stretcher. When Remus saw this he quickly moved the cloak around and was once again hidden from the group of people getting Harry out of the car.

Finally Harry was on the stretcher and being rushed into the hospital and with the doctors already 10 feet away from the car Remus took off the cloak and clambered into the middle row of seats and attempted to get out the door. But as Vernon saw the wolf appear out of mid-air he slammed the door shut afraid of being attacked again!

Remus looked at Harry being rushed into the muggle hospital and then the Dursleys looking at him fear etched into every line in there face. Then as the Dursleys were turning to leave he let out a bark to tell them to let him out of this car!

As the Dursley's didn't respond he started to bark more while pawing at the door desperately trying to get out and to follow Harry into the hospital, this got Vernon's attention very quickly…he wasn't going to have some filthy animal tear and scratch up his new car. He waddled over quickly as he could and hit the window in which he could see the great wolf barking and scratching at the door trying to get out.

He hit the window with the back of his hand trying to startle the beast with the noise but all it did was make its attention go from the door to him and with that it bared its teeth and growled loud enough for Petunia and Dudley to hear from about 10 feet away. So on that note Vernon quickly walked over to his wife and son with the wolf still trapped in the car, for he had no intentions to let it out but to when they hoped to take it to the nearest wildlife center and have it put to sleep.

So once they had gotten inside they filled out all the information they could on Harry so he could be properly cared for. Then they turned there full attention onto their son Dudley for they wanted to know if what Harry had done to him had done any long term damage.

As soon as the Dursleys got Dudley into see a doctor he didn't see anything physically wrong with the boy so he just gave the boy a physical to make Vernon and Petunia happy and to get them off his back. But the only thing wrong with the boy was he was over weight, but that was the only thing and he knew for a fact that it was one of the few things that was never ever going to change no matter what he told them.

As Remus sat in the car he saw at least 10 people come into the hospital 'muggles always hurting themselves with there odd contraptions' thought Remus. Finally he saw that the full moon was starting to set on the west horizon and he was starting to see the very first rays of the sun on the east horizon on what was going to be a very gloomy day.

Then it started the pain came in waves and it started at the very top of his head as the hair started to fall out and this normal graying brown hair came back in, his hands changed from giant paws to human hands, his back straightened up, his fangs shrank back into regular teeth, and the last thing to go with a howl mixed with a scream was the tail as it retracted back into the base of his spine.

Once Remus had gotten over the shock of the transformation he apperated back to the Dursleys where he had hidden his clothes and wand and quickly got dressed and then apperated back to the hospital behind the Dursleys car so he wouldn't be seen by any passing muggles.

Remus then sprinted toward the hospital when he saw a quick walking tabby cat moving in the same direction as he was, he quickly glanced around to see if anybody was nearby then scooped the cat up much to it's dislike took it behind a muggle vehicle. And when he had gotten the animal to settle down he took out his wand and pointed it at the cat and with a jet of purple light a full grown very strict looking woman stood before him.

"Good evening Professor McGonagall", "Good evening" she replied rather quickly "Is it true that Harry Potter has been bitten by a werewolf?" she asked fearfully. "I am afraid it is and I'm afraid even more that I was the one who bit him" he said, "We must hurry and get Harry out of this area for the doctors don't know what Harry is now capable of".

So with that in mind Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall took off into the hospital where they saw Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley sitting outside of a room in which said 'Operating Room 1' above the door. Remus and Minerva then walked up to the Dursleys and Remus asked "What have the doctors said"?

Vernon Dursley was taken aback some strangers have just walked up to him and his family and asked him what a doctor said! He quickly stood up to tell the man that it was none of his business when he saw them, this man had the same exact eyes as the wolf he had locked in the car!

Vernon then grumbled and then he quickly ran out into the parking lot and went to his car and sure enough the wolf was gone. As soon as he had gotten back inside he saw that his family was sitting on the first bench and on the bench right beside them was the two 'freaks' as Vernon would call them.

Vernon walked up to Remus and without a second thought asked the man "What are you?" and in reply Remus stood up and said "I believe you already have a good idea what I am, but to make you happy I will tell you and your family" as Vernon was waiting for him to say anything else and used wandless magic as to not let any of the passing muggles hear put a silencing charm around the 2 groups of people.

After he had finished he pulled up a chair for him and Minerva and sat down right in front of the Dursleys, the he proceeded to tell them "I and Minerva are both apart of a group called The Order of the Phoenix and this is a secret organization which is used to fight you-know-who, and since you-know-who wants to kill Harry we have stationed guards at your house 24/7."

Remus just sighed before continuing,"it was my turn last night to guard you house but unfortunately for me last night was full moon and I didn't get my last dose of Wolfsbane potion and I wasn't fully myself for you see I am a werewolf, in which now that Harry has been bitten by me, and yes I was the wolf in the back of you car he will now become a werewolf once a month".

After Lupin had explained this the Dursleys had gotten very scared of the thought that the boy in the next room would change into a large wolf once a month. So finally once the 3 Dursleys had gotten over the shock Vernon stood up and said "Fine but the boy will have to go with you for I won't have some 'animal' in my home that will attack my family."

This shocked both the wizard and witch in front of him for then Minerva walked up to Vernon and said very clearly "Harry can't come with us for there is no place for him to go we are still fixing the school and finding a new head of the school for last June Hogwarts was attacked and Albus Dumbledore was killed".

"What does that mean?" Asked Uncle Vernon afraid of the answer he was going to get, "It means that Harry is going to have to stay with you for the month of August and for his first of many to come full moons" said McGonagall.

After she had told him this the O.R. doors opened and a waking Harry was pushed out on a bed, his shoulder was very heavily wrapped and he looked very pale. As soon as Remus and Minerva saw this they immediately took off the silencing charm and walked up to the bed and Minerva bent over the bed.

"Hello Harry how are you feeling?" then as Harry registered what she had just said he opened his eyes as far as he could and said "good I think, just a little tired and my shoulder doesn't hurt as much anymore" as he said this she noticed that the 4 eye teeth that would become the 4 large canine teeth were a lot sharper than a regular humans should have been.

But not to alarm anybody else, Minerva didn't say anything to the Dursley for she was afraid of what might happen if she did.

Then as the group of 5 followed Harry's bed into a room a bit down the hall they finally stopped outside a door in which the doctors led the bed into where they then attached him to a pain killer for his shoulder. Then the doctor came out and addressed that Harry was doing fine that his shoulder should heal in about 2 weeks and then he will be ready to go home.

So with that information the all headed into his room were he had woken up the rest of the way and was sitting there waiting for them. As soon as they had all sat down around Harry (the Dursleys a lot further back and not making eye contact with Harry) Harry asked "So when can I leave?"

Remus was the first one to answer "the Doctor said that you will be able to go home in 2 weeks". Harry's face fell "2 weeks then I will only have another couple weeks until school starts, I can still go to school though right?"

"Of course you can Harry why on earth would you think that you couldn't, Remus here went to school all 7 year even with his little problem" said McGonagall. So once they had gone over everything and all the plans for the remainder of the summer McGonagall left and Remus stayed with Harry for the 2 weeks that he was in the hospital.

The day Harry left the hospital was the day Harry most feared for it was the day he received his first does of wolfsbane potion, Remus was right it really was the most dreadful stuff Harry had ever tasted.

As the next 2 weeks went by he would get a daily dose of wolfsbane potion and was slowly getting more agitated at the little things and was getting more scared by the second. The Dursley's as the days went by were starting to become more and more distant for when Harry walked into a room they left no matter what they were doing.

Then with only 2 days left before full moon his Aunt Petunia came home from the hardware store and told to him to go upstairs and get the oldest biggest pair of clothes he had on and come out to the back yard.

So when Harry got out back he saw that Vernon had dug a hole in the back left hand corner of the yard it was a good 4 feet down and as Harry walked out his uncle was filling it with cement once it had filled he pulled out the hardware store bag and grabbed from inside a iron stake and a 8-foot chain.

Vernon slipped the chain onto the stake and called Harry over once Harry came over Vernon handed him the stake and said "put this all the way down into the cement and hold it there till it dries". Then when the Petunia and Vernon went inside a minute later Dudley came waddling out and said with and evil grin "You know what that's for don't you"?

It was only then that Harry looked into Dudley's eyes and said "Yes, now what do you want", then Dudley replied "Nothin' I just want to be here when your out here".

Then with that Dudley went inside and Harry looked down the iron stake was now firmly cemented into the ground. Harry sadly looked at it knowing that until the day after tomorrow morning he will be stuck out here. Then when Vernon came back out he finished pulling out the thick and heavy chain and welded to the end of the chain was a y shaped split and on the end of each split was a shackle.

He stretched the chain out all the way and it reached the porch awning then as Harry was laying on the ground he felt something closing on his ankles and as he looked down he saw that Vernon had padlocked the shackles to his ankles and then walked back into the house and grinned evilly back at Harry and said "I won't have you attacking my family, good night"!

And with those final word he left Harry chained in the back yard for 2 days only getting a piece of bread and a glass of water for every meal and the daily dose of wolfsbane that was sent to the Dursleys house.


	3. Transformation

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Harry Potter characters.

Chapter 3

As Harry was waking up to a happy sunny sky in the garden he sniffed the air for from the window he could now smell a delicious breakfast being cooked. When he had fully woken up he realized what had happened since he had been bitten and he had been more aware of his surroundings.

Like when Harry had been laying there with his eyes closed, daydreaming of being away from the Dursley's and hanging out Ron and Hermione at Hogwarts Harry heard disturbingly to him a heartbeat coming closer and closer getting faster as it came, then once he opened his eyes and looked into his Aunts terrified eyes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Other than that not too many thing had happened, except yesterday when Harry was sitting on the garden bench a rabbit came out from the flower bed. When Harry saw this he slightly felt the wolf in his gut but he felt it strongly in his mind for it was repeating "prey kill food".

So as Harry was sitting there smelling the aroma coming from the open kitchen window and when he heard his uncle Vernon's heavy breathing he turned around to see his purple faced Uncle Vernon coming out carrying a set of keys. As Harry watched his Uncle take the keys and bend down at Harry's ankles and took of the chafing shackles.

Then after turning to leave he barked "get in there shower, eat breakfast, and drink that stuff" Harry stared at his Uncle in amazement and when he asked "Why are you doin' this?" Then with his much more advanced hearing he heard his uncle say "Blasted nosy neighbors" and with that Harry followed inside with a shadow of a smirk on his thin face.

As Harry was walking into the kitchen his cousin and his aunt looked at him with udder terror then for the first time that day he realized what that day was……full moon.

Then as if the wolf inside him just realized it as well he felt it rolling around inside of him and suddenly he felt very afraid of the night to come. Then with a sudden realization he heard from the spare bedroom door open and heard the familiar voice of Dudley's best mate and one of Harry's worst nightmare Piers Polkis.

He was yelling at the Dursley's "Oi where's that Potter kid??" Then when his Uncle gave him some of Dudley's old clothes and sent him up to get a shower and to get the dirt that was caked every where on his body.

As Harry was walking up the stairs to go to the bathroom he kept his head down, watching his feet as he went he saw another pair of feet pass his "Oi Potter what's wrong you look like you have been mud wrestling and lost".

When Harry didn't answer he punched Harry on the shoulder as hard as he could and with that Harry looked up and before he could catch himself he gave a deep throated growl, and with that Piers looked as though he was going to wet himself and ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

Harry stood there listening to Piers talking to the Dursley's "What happened to that Potter kid? He has yellow eyes!" Then with that Harry ran into the bathroom with incredible speed that he didn't know that he possessed. He finally got into the bathroom, shut and locked the door, then turned to the mirror; he had to bite his tongue in order to stop from yelling out.

His eyes from the full moon tonight were the amber color of a werewolf.

After he had gotten a shower and put on his clean clothes he went into the kitchen where it was empty except for his Aunt Petunia, he sat down at the table in front of a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and OJ. His Aunt didn't even look over at him as she finished the breakfast dishes she just said "Eat your food and go get your Uncle", then with that Harry eat the food so fast he almost choked.

Then once he was done he went over to the sink; washed the dish and went to the den to get his Uncle.

When Harry got to the den his large Uncle was sitting in front of the television watching the news. "Uncle Vernon you needed me?" he didn't turn around he just pointed to the side table where Harry saw with a twinge of disgust a smoking goblet of what Harry knew was his daily dose of wolfsbane.

Harry quickly walked over to where the potion sat and drank it 2 quick gulps. Then when he had finished every last drop of potion he watched as the goblet filled itself up with a sweet smelling substance. He took a sip and with a smile he savored the one drink of pumpkin juice he had had in months.

Then once he had set the goblet back on the table it disappeared with a small 'crack'. Then his Uncle Vernon got up from the couch and walked quickly across the room and Harry followed his head down.

But unbeknownst to them Piers was crouched down hidden by one of the chairs and Dudley was on his knees behind the couch for that was the only thing that was big enough to completely hide him, "told ya he was a freak" said Dudley to Piers.

Then after Vernon had finished putting the chains back on his ankles and went inside Harry went under the only tree that was in the area he could go. As he watched his Uncle's broad back retreating into the house.

As Harry sat in the shadows of the trees he saw a small garden snake slither up. 'Hey come here' Harry said, the snake looked at him and said 'crazy werewolf thinks that he can order me' and with that the small green snake went under the fence and away from Harry. It was only then that Piers finally left to go back inside the house, he had seen more than enough to get to Harry.

Harry was having a good dream where He, Ron and Hermione were back at Hogwarts and just hanging out, when he was being kicked awake. When he finally opened his eyes he saw that the blood red sun was almost down, and with seeing the sun something was felt like it was inside him rolling around as if it was excited about something.

Harry gulped he wasn't ready for this he wanted more time, so he moved further into the bushes surrounding the fence when somebody hollered.

"Hey, what the bloody hell do you think that your doin'?" Piers had been watching Harry and was slightly amused at how scared he was acting.

Harry looked into the hazel eyes of Piers and said "you have to get away from me", now Piers was confused and said "No, I want to do something I have always enjoyed doing....beating on you".

With that Piers walked over to where Harry was crouched into a cowering position facing the east, then once he was right in front of him Piers bent down and lifted Harry to his feet so he could see him better. Harry was only 5' 10" and Piers was a good 6'4" and much more muscular than Harry had ever been.

It was only then that the sky had really gotten darker as the sun was now completely gone from the horizon which meant Harry had only 2 minutes till the moon started to rise. Harry was thinking this as the first blow made contact with Harry's stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Harry looked up to the laughing Piers and only then did Harry hear his Cousin Dudley calling out to Piers trying to find him, "Hey Big D come look at freaky Potter". Dudley came waddling out into the back yard and toward where Harry was laying on the ground still trying to catch his breath. He looked down at his raven haired cousin and saw that his normally bright green eyes were a golden amber color, then after a minute of thinking it came to him... FULL MOON!

He didn't know much of what was going to happen his parents just said it would be bad.

Harry caught his breath and then looked up at his cousin and Piers looking at him, Piers had a triumphant smirk on his face while Dudley had a horrified look on his. Then he look up at the sky and saw the great big silver orb coming into the inky black sky that was already littered with gleaming stars.

"Get Piers and go Dudley" said Harry as he felt something wash over him, it was happening, he was changing and Piers and Dudley were right there.

Dudley and Piers started to back away in fear as they watched Harry. Harry looked down at his feet and saw the silvery light only inches away from where he sat. Suddenly it had started he was changing... he let out a scream from the pain from all over his body.

His skin felt as if it were on fire as he watched jet black fur erupted from all over. He felt as if he had a 100 degree temperature, he reached for his stomach and tore off the overly large shirt and pants. He looked down at his hands and saw that they too had black fur and 1" long nails. As Harry was looking around for Piers and Dudley who he spotted only a few feet away their feet seemed nailed to the hard earth from fright.

Then as he looked back at himself it felt as if all the bones in his body were being broken then place back into the wrong place. As he looked forward he saw that his face was extending, and lengthening into a wolf snout. He realized that he was still screaming except now it had turned into a loud howl.

His organs and bones were now going into a place that didn't feel as if it didn't fit. Then as he lay there on the ground the pain stopped as suddenly as it had started. He looked over to where he had last seen Piers and Dudley and they were staring at him wide-eyed and scared. Then he looked down at his hands but instead of hands he saw great big jet black paws, and it hit him why his cousin was looking at him so fearfully.


	4. Full Moon

Chapter 4

Harry looked over at the two petrified boys and thought 'hehehe this is the perfect opportunity to chase them like they chased me!' With that he attempted to stand up but with the foreign limbs and the slight waves of pain he fell right back to the ground with a slight yelp of pain.

He shook his head in order to clear it and then rolled onto his stomach and used his front legs to push himself into a sitting position. He shook at first but then as he finally got steadied he lifted his rear end to where he was standing. Then after he finally steadied himself he attempted to take his first few steps.

As Harry was trying to figure out the use of his limbs and trying to stand Piers and Dudley were watching in pure horror. Piers had always thought werewolves were fictional but right in front of him he saw Dudley's freaky cousin turn into a jet black wolf.

This wolf though was 3 times bigger than the normal grey wolf. This wolf also had emerald green eyes and on its forehead was a little white lightening bolt shaped scar. "Did you know about this D"? Said Piers in the quietest whisper he could, but for the wolf tender ears it sounded plain as day.

After his question Piers saw the great wolf's ears twitch, he knew it had heard him. The wolf then turned it head and stared at them, slowly it raised its top lip growling and showing his teeth and the hackles started to stand up on his back. It was hungry and Dudley and himself were the main course.

Harry was still studying the new wolfish limbs when he heard someone talking, he turned his head and surprisingly saw that Dudley and Piers were still standing there watching him fearfully then something clicked this was something he could kill…….something he could eat for he felt as if he hadn't eaten in months.

He started advancing on his new found prey, raising up his upper lip to show his teeth and raising his hackles, he finally got within striking distance of the two boys. Then as he went to launch himself on top of the boys he was knocked out of the air and onto the firm ground.

Dudley and Piers went running back yelling into the house a safe distance from Harry. Hearing the boys screams both Vernon and Petunia came running down the stairs to see what had happened. Once they got to the boys Petunia realized something …..tonight was full moon!

"Vernon looked at the moon", Petunia said quietly into her husbands ear. He made a quick glance into the inky sky and saw to his horror that it was full moon….he had completely forgotten. In his hurry to get the boys far away from the wolf he said "Boys….Bed….NOW"!

Dudley and Piers shot each other a fearful glance and turned tail and ran up the stairs and locked the bedroom door behind them. Vernon and Petunia ran out to stand by the sliding door when Vernon saw a figure moving in shadow scanning its surroundings.

"What is it Vernon"? Asked Petunia for she had too seen the shadowy figure.

"I think it's the boy" he said quietly. Then he heard a menacing deep throated growl coming from where the eyes were glowing.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As Harry fell to the ground by some invisible force he saw his dinner running away yelling at the top of their lungs. He lay on the ground as he looked around trying to find out what had hit him, but he looked around the yard and saw nobody. There was definitely someone there though for he could smell them.

He was laying there as he heard the sliding door open, then as quick as a flash he ran to hide in the shrubbery. Harry watched as his Aunt and Uncle came out onto the grassy lawn. They were staring right where he saw crouched. He gave a warning growl telling them that he did not want those humans there that close to him.

Stupidly they just stood there glancing around when he got fed up 'maybe this will get be even more fun than the 2 little boys' Harry thought. So with that Harry got up slowly and walked out into the moon light and started to advance on his Aunt and Uncle.

Petunia stifled a scream as she saw a monstrous wolf come out of its hiding place from the bushes. Vernon had actually jumped back a few inches as it came into view. It was huge, not as big as the one who had tried to attack him but still a lot bigger than the average wolf.

As they were staring into the gorgeous green eyes of the wolf they didn't even notice that is was slowly closing the gap between them. Only when the lagging chain went taunt did Vernon jerk his way from the green eyes and looked shocked as now the length between them and it was about 5 ft.

When the chain went completely taunt the wolf looked down at it as if it had just noticed it for the first time. As Vernon and Petunia let out a sigh of relief they saw the wolf turn around so he could see the chain properly and with one fluid motion clamped his jaws down on the chain and broke it.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry had finally gotten rid of the heavy chain that he had been carrying around and then turned to get the people who had caused so much misery in his life. As he was less than 3 ft. away from the 2 adults he was knocked over again just this time he saw what it was...... it was another werewolf.

Harry turned to see the older and much larger werewolf bare it's teeth. He was going to tell this idiot that this was his yard! Vernon and Petunia had run back inside as the other animal had tackled Harry and locked the doors. So they could see properly the Dursleys had turned on the flood lights right above the door and watched in horror to see a great set black wolf with emerald green eyes which they knew that it was 'the boy'.

Then as they looked close the could tell that the larger and much older grayish-brown wolf was the same one that had attacked there family in the first place, this confused Vernon why did the wolf try to kill him last months full moon and this month it was trying it was trying to protect them from there own homicidal nephew.

Harry turned to face the new comer and wasn't too happy when he saw it was another werewolf. He surveyed the new wolf, it was twice as big as himself and he was already larger than the average wolf. It had brown coat with a nose white from age and grey streaking his body.

His mind knew that this was a friend but there was still the want to attack him……to kill him. He started to circle the larger wolf growling and showing his long canines and trying to become the dominate wolf. Remus watched as Harry circled himself and when Harry stopped right in front of him he knew what was going to happen.

Harry bent down to the ground tensing his muscles and in a flash leapt as Remus, Remus had the upper hand for he had been a werewolf much longer than Harry and had better use of his wolfish limbs. So Remus was actually waiting for the attack, he actually thought that Harry would have attacked sooner.

Harry lunged for Remus but in mid-air Remus caught him by the neck and when they fell to the ground Remus threw Harry away from him with all his strength.

As Harry was once again trying to stand up he thought 'why do I always end up on the ground' for he could get up right away it took him a good 3 minutes to do so. Harry was concentrating on standing _again _and Remus trotted over. He bent over Harry and gently took his neck into his jaws and applied a little bit of pressure. Harry started to struggle for he knew what Remus was trying to do and he **did not** like it!

'This wolf thinks that he become a head wolf' thought Harry as he chuckled to himself. Then in one swift move he had released himself from the older wolf jaws and started to bite of scratch any part he could reach. Remus did like it but he had no choice he started to bite and scratch the younger wolf.

By the time Remus had gotten a hold of Harry again the Dursleys perfect back yard was cover in a coppery crimson liquid. Remus was holding Harry by the neck only this time Harry was too tired to fight. Once the brown wolf let go of Harry it walked over and lay down in front of the sliding door to protect the family if Harry goes after them again.

Harry was watching the brown wolf in the corner of his eyes so not to look at him directly for it was now the dominate male not him….then once he saw where he was laying he went to hide behind the bushes away from the older wolf. Harry was watching Remus and as he watched he saw that Remus was licking the blood away from the scratch and bite marks.

'Well he is older and probably knows what he is doing' thought Harry and with that he turned to lick all his wounds and found that it was oddly soothing. Once Harry had cleaned himself up he curled up to get some sleep before he had to face his Aunt and Uncle in the morning.

Once Remus heard Harry's slowed breathing he walked over to where Harry lay to inspect the wounds. Once he got over to where Harry was laying he found that he hadn't caused that much damage to the young werewolf and with that knowledge he walked away to sleep in front of the door.

Right before he closed his eyes he saw with a twinge of happiness he saw that in the east the sky was becoming lighter and lighter, then as if he had taken a sleeping draft he fell asleep knowing the nightmare was over for another month.


	5. Day after the moon

Chapter 5

Once the sun had rising Vernon went outside to check on Harry. As he walked out he saw Remus Lupin had on a pair of old battered trousers and was taking his wand over all the cuts and bites healing them. As Vernon watched this with some sort of amazement he noticed that the adult had a lot of blood covering his body and his head.

Lupin saw that Vernon was watching him and beckoned him over to where he was standing; Vernon looked around as if to see if any of the neighbors were watching then as he saw none he cautiously made his way over to the werewolf. "He will be in pretty bad shape…" said Lupin "he wouldn't stop attacking."

"What do you mean 'attacking'"? Asked Vernon.

Remus just sighed before saying "Well since there were 2 male wolves they… **we** had to create a dominate male and I ended up winning".

"Where is he?" asked Vernon; but as soon as he asked the question he was answered by a scream of pain that turned into a whimpering cry. Vernon waddled behind a fast moving Remus to the boy's hiding spot.

Harry woke up to an intense pain coursing through his body. He tried to sit up but with his recent injuries he fell back onto his back and yelled from the pain. As the throbbing slowly decreased down to where it had been when he first woke up he let go; he didn't care who was around him he started to cry softly into the hard green earth. He cried for Sirius, for endangering everybody close to him, for Remus and for himself.

What would everyone say once they found out who _'no, what'_ he corrected himself; found out what he was? They would no longer see him as the 'chosen one' but would be feared by the entire wizard population.

He couldn't stand it; it was then that he decided to tell no one not even Ron or Hermione. It was then when he noticed something…he could hear footsteps coming towards him and could even make out there hearts beating inside of their chests. Also as he looked straight ahead he noticed he didn't have his glasses on and could see everything in sharp detail.

'_Well I guess that could be considered a good thing'_ Harry thought. All at once he heard 2 completely different heart beat's coming closer and closer to where he was lying. He curled himself up in the tightest ball he could with the pain coursing through out his body, for he didn't want anybody to see, touch, or even speak to him.

Remus was the first one to actually see Harry lying on the ground curled up in a tight ball. Once he saw Harry he rushed over to the young boy's side trying to get a response for Harry was softly crying and shuddering. Remus looked at the boy saying softly "Harry come on, it will be alright."

Harry heard Remus talking but he was ignoring everything. Remus stood up looking at a confused Vernon Dursley, "A muggle hospital will not be able to help him, I will have to bring our school healer to fetch him" Vernon just grunted "Fine" and started to walk back inside "I will be back as soon as I can".

Then he left the back yard and walked to the street sign that read 'Privet Drive', then safely outside of the barriers he disapperated to the Hogsmead train station.

Once Remus had left the back yard Dudley and Piers who had been watching by the kitchen door went outside to find the 'freak'. "Do you think he's back to normal?" Piers asked fearfully "I dunno, maybe" replied Dudley for he too was afraid of the thing that his cousin turned into.

As they were walking carefully to where Mr. Dursley was standing and once they got close enough they saw to their relief and excitement that he was.

Piers and Dudley walked over to tower above a whimpering Harry. "Oi Potter, your little magic trick cost you dearly" said Piers. Then with that he went over to where Harry was curled on the ground and kicked over and over again.

As Piers was kicking Harry Dudley decided he wanted in on the Harry Beating, so he bent down and grabbed a handful of Harry's jet black hair and made him stand. "Here hold him up" Dudley said to Piers, and happily Piers took the handful of hair and then Dudley let go and pulled his fist back and swung.

Dudley kept hitting until they could no longer see his cousins emerald green eye's. 5 minutes later Dudley and Piers were walking away from where they dropped Harry laughing "Hey, Big D I bet he will be like that for a couple weeks" said Piers "Yeah even there crazy doctors won't be able to help him I guess" said Dudley with a huge grin on his chubby face.

"BOYS COME ON WERE GOING TO BE LATE TO THE MOVIE"! They heard Petunia calling and with a quick glance behind them they took off in a fast walk to the car.

Then with the slam of car doors Harry started to cry freely he couldn't stand this anymore. After he had cried all he could he happily passed out from the pain, '_well at least asleep I won't have any more pain_', thought Harry right before the world went dark.

A few minutes later Remus Lupin appeared back at the 'Privet Drive' street sign only this time he wasn't alone he had an elderly woman dressed in what looked like nurse attire just something about her didn't look like a normal nurse. As soon as Remus had gotten his bearings he took off in a run to the back gate of a house with a brass number 4 on the door frame.

He had been gone for at least 30 minutes he hoped that it wasn't too long.

When Remus got to where he last left Harry he screamed in his fury for he was 10 times worst than how he left him. Only 30 minutes ago all they had to deal with were deep scratches and bite marks, but now they still had the scratches and bites but by the look of it they also had several broken bones, internal bleeding, and 2 black and swelling eyes along with what ever else had happened to him.

"I'm so sorry Harry I didn't mean for it to take this long" said Remus and with that he cast an Invisibility charm on Harry and floated him to outside the barrier and then picking up a stray beer bottle he said "_portus_". The beer bottle glowed black and then as gently as possible Remus place the beer bottle on Harry while grasping it himself and counted "3…2…1" a jerk behind his navel told them they were going back to safety.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Remus levitated Harry and ran to the hospital wing in the monstrous castle. By the time Remus got Harry there Madame Pomfrey was already there with Snape and tables full of potions. "Here put him here" said Poppy and once he place Harry on the assigned bed see ushered him out of the wing and locked the door. This would take a while and even then they could still lose him.


	6. Before the Students

Chapter 6

Harry woke up and opened his eyes he regretted this for when he opened his eyes he was blinded by a white room. So next time when he attempted to open his eyes he opened them slowly. As his eyes adjusted to the white room he noticed to his horror that he was back in the hospital wing in Hogwarts.

'Well this sucks school hasn't even started and I'm already back in the hospital wing', he tried to sit up but once he had gotten half way up the pillow he let out a hiss of pain. The curtains were then suddenly ripped back to reveal Madame Pomfrey standing there looking quite worried, and then she started to grin.

"Mr. Potter finally awake" she said happiness leaking in her voice. "Why am I here?" Said Harry, "After the full moon you were beaten by a couple of muggle boys, you were inches from death…you have been asleep for a week and a half". Harry was shocked he had been asleep for 11 days!

Just then he noticed something he didn't have his glasses on but he could see as perfect as he could with them on. "Let me go get you some dinner", said Pomfrey and with that she hurried out of the room down to what he guessed was a way to the kitchens.

As he was sitting in the bed he heard something outside the door 'this is incredibly weird how is it I can hear them outside the door when I'm in the back corner of the room' Harry thought, "I have to go see him Poppy", it was then he noticed it was Remus!

He sat up a little straighter to hear the conversation. "No Remus you can't see him not yet anyway" he heard Pomfrey say.

"I HAVE TO you don't understand I have to apologize".

"Fine but make it quick so he can eat and get some rest". The door burst open but to Harry it sounded like it had been blown off its hinges by a bomb; he covered his ear to stop all the noise for even the noise of shoes on the floors hurt his ears.

All the sounds were now so amplified even the littlest noise made him cover his ears and whimper.

Remus walked over to where Harry lay and saw that he had his eyes shut and his hand clamped over his ears. 'His heightened senses must be kicking in right about now' thought Remus "Harry" he said in a hushed whisper as to not hurt his ears.

"Harry its okay just move your hands I have something I want to talk to you about". Harry looked up and saw his favorite DADA teacher sitting beside him and very slowly he moved his hands away from his sensitive ears.

"First off I want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted during full moon. And there is only 3 days left until term starts and your belongings have already been place in the Gryffindor dorms. As for your condition the only people who know is myself, McGonagall, Snape, and Pomfrey. It is up to you if you want to tell Ron or Hermione. The have arrived this morning for they had been told you were attacked. Also I have taken up the post of DADA this year in order to help you through your transition, but I will only be here until Christmas then I have to go."

And with that Remus turned to walk away "I will send up Ron and Hermione in a couple hours for you". Then Remus Lupin walked out of the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey bustled over to where Harry was sitting still looking at where Remus had walked out of the door. "Here ya go Potter" she said quietly as she set down a plate completely blank and a goblet full of pumpkin juice. "All you have to do is say what you want to the plate and it shall appear" she said after seeing Harry's confused look then walked back to her office and shut the door.

After she shut the door he looked back at the plate thinking about what he wanted, "Uh…could I get a steak medium-well…please" he said and within seconds the steak appeared. He ate 2 steaks before he noticed that he was full and so he put the golden utensils down on the plate which vanished with a small 'pop'. After he pushed the table away from his bed he crawled into his warm bed and quickly fell asleep.

Later that day Harry was awoken by hushed voices outside the wings door. "What if he's asleep?" and another voice answered

"I dunno I guess well wake him up then won't we". As Harry was listening to this conversation he caught the scent of the people standing outside the door. It was Ron and Hermione.

Then the door slowly opened and Harry saw a boy about 6' 5" with flaming red hair and freckles all over his face, behind him was a girl about 5' 6" with brown hair and very little freckles across the bridge of her nose. "Hey guys" said Harry as he saw them.

"See? I told you he was probably awake" said Ron. Hermione just rolled her eyes at her friend Ron. "Hey heard you got attacked, what did it Harry, and how you doin'."

Said Ron in a rushed voice that hurt Harry's ears, "Could you not talk so loud I kinda have a uh…headache".

"Sure sorry mate!" Said Ron.

"It's okay but no I uh don't know what attacked me and I'm fine." Replied Harry

"Well that's good to know" said Hermione quietly. It was then that Harry noticed that Hermione had become dare he say it, beautiful over the summer. He just kinda stared at her with awe.

"You okay mate" Ron asked but Harry didn't respond. "I'll just give you two some time" said Ron and he turned around and left the wing.

Now that they were alone Harry decided to tell Hermione and only Hermione for he knew that Ron was kinda narrow minded about werewolves and vampires, plus he knew that Ron had a terrible temper.

"Hermione there is something I need to tell you cause you'd of course figure it out sooner or later" Said Harry.

"Of course Harry what is it" Hermione said. Harry just winced slightly "About 3 ½ weeks ago I was attacked…."

"Attacked by what exactly?" Hermione asked curiously. Harry hated sympathy and he knew that if he told her that she would be VERY sympathetic, but he had to tell her there is no way that he could hide it especially not from her.

"A werewolf" he said very quietly.

"A what Harry? I couldn't hear you, you have to speak up". Hermione said

"A werewolf" he said as he was looking down at his hands which he was wringing in his lap.

"Oh Harry" and she threw herself on him giving him a somewhat tight hug. But when she did she applied pressure on all of his broken bones, cuts, bruises, and what hurt the most…the bite. He let out a hiss of pain which made her jump up and away from him, "OH what… oh sorry I didn't realize sorry".

"It's okay you didn't know" he said holding his now muscled stomach. "Dudley and one of his friend came to me after my first, uh change and decided they wanted a round of Kick-the-Harry and since I had just transformed every sore was still there and so now I'm here." Harry said quickly.

"Your cousin isn't a very nice boy is he Harry" Hermione said.

"Naw ya think" he said sarcastically.

"It's okay if you don't want to show it but can I see your… seeyourbite" she said quickly. And at first Harry didn't understand what she had said and finally it registered.

"I don't care hold on". Harry pulled off the shirt covering his upper body.

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears for she saw what they had all done to him. His chest still muscled but it was all either black or blue and even some yellow here or there. It was all discolored except a crescent moon shaped scar on his shoulder, she walked over to his side to get a better look at it but when she got to his side she also saw that his back was littered with bruises.

She lifted her hand to the scar on his should her and traced the markings with her fingers. She felt Harry shudder as her finger tips slowly traced the odd shaped scar. Harry shuddered under her fingertips then slowly he looked at her finger on his shoulder then up to her swimming honey colored eyes. Harry moved her hand away from him and slipped the shirt back on to his body.

"You mustn't tell Ron or anybody else" Hermione just nodded and as she did so Harry saw a tear escape her eye. He reached up to wipe it away and then stopped himself.

"You better go before Madame Pomfrey gets back from her office" he said, then with one last sad look at Harry Hermione turned and left the hospital wing.

Harry was in the hospital wing until he finally convinced Madame Pomfrey to let him go for he didn't want Malfoy to hear that he was in the hospital wing before the term had even started. Once he had finally had gotten dressed in normal school attire, he started to limp down the spiral staircase and back to the Gryffindor common room.

He arrived in front of the fat lady's portrait and realized he didn't know this year's password. It's was then that he heard it, the new heightened hearing still scared him for he could hear it he just couldn't see it but still he heard a faint but getting closer heart beat.

Right away Harry knew who heart it was, it was Hermione's. Within moments Hermione came running up "I was just up at the hospital wing and she said she had released you" she said quickly and out of breath.

"Yeah, she let me go about 15 minutes ago, can you tell me what the new password is?"

"Oh, sorry this year's password is Honesty" she said and with that the portrait swung forward and the walked in to reveal Ron.

Ron was sitting by the window looking out wondering how this year was going to progress especially with Voldemort on the loose. Harry saw Ron staring out the window and walked over to him. He tapped Ron on the shoulder and when he looked around and saw Harry his face paled and he jumped up and pulled him into a hug. (A.N. I know him and Ron don't rarely hug just right now I want them to.)

Ron was hugging Harry and he was right on the bite wound given to Harry, Harry let out a hiss of pain and Hermione gasped in surprise. When Ron applied pressure on the wound Hermione heard a low hiss of pain escape Harry and she quickly shot her gaze to his face. She gasped for what she saw wasn't the face she had known; his eyes turned beautiful scary amber. The color of a werewolf.

Harry quickly released Ron and walked over to Hermione "what's wrong" he asked worried "your eyes…they turned amber" she said quietly and fearful. Harry shot her a worried glance and raced off toward the boy's bathroom. As he ran through the winding staircase toward the dormitories and bathrooms he heard Ron ask clear as day "What's wrong with him" with Hermione answering.

"He had a sudden bout of nausea", he grinned Hermione was always good at thinking things up on the spot. Once he had gotten in front of the mirror he saw something quite odd both his eyes ½ was amber and ½ was emerald green. He locked the all the doors leading into the room. As he sat there he was slowly thinking about the past month in a half.

He hated his life not only did he not find the remaining Horcrux but he was also a monster and was also completely fearful of anybody finding out his condition. Then a few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door that Harry was sure nobody but himself would have heard.

"Harry, Harry are you alright" came Hermione followed by her jiggling the doorknob.

Then in a voice that he know Hermione could hear he said "Yes I'm fine just leave me alone", Hermione just stayed quiet for a couple moments and then said "Alohomora" and slowly entered the room. Harry looked up and saw Hermione and asked.

"If you were just going to come in anyways why did you even ask" she shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought I was going to be somewhat polite".

Harry smiled along with Hermione and she sat down beside him and talked. They talked until the lights went out in even Hagrid's cabin. **(A/n im not putting down the whole conversation)** They talked about everything like what would happen if anybody found out or if they did what would happen and most of all they discussed why everything bad happened to Harry and nobody else. Then finally once they had ended their conversation they went to bed for the night so they would be well rested for the students tomorrow.

The next morning when Harry got up he got dressed and went down to the common room. Once he had gotten onto the ground floor he saw Hermione and Ron sitting by the same window Ron was at the night before talking. As Harry approached he could hear what they were saying.

"But why Hermione, why is Harry acting so strange now" Ron was saying,

"He just had a uh…rough summer or at least that is what he said" replied Hermione.

Harry cleared his throat and he saw them both jump "Morning guys" he said in a calm tone "morning" they both said in unison.

"You wanna head down to breakfast" he asked and they all headed down to the great hall for some bacon and eggs. After breakfast the golden trio went for a walk around the grounds and visited Hagrid's.

When at Hagrid's they were offered his famous rock cakes which they gently rejected. For they didn't want to spend the rest of the day trying to pry their mouths open with anything they could. By the time they were made it back to the castle it was already beginning to get dark. They could also see the billowing smoke of the scarlet Hogwarts Express coming closer and closer to the little station in Hogsmead filled with students 1st years to 7th years.

So all 3 went up to the common room and changed into their Hogwarts robes and made their way into the great hall where there was already sound of voices coming from the entrance hall. As they sat down in their seats they saw the sorting hat and a stool along with 2-7th year students taking their seats all around them. Within 10 minutes the first years had come into the great hall looking scared and the sorting had official begun.


	7. Hiding from the students

Chapter 7

After the sorting had finished Professor McGonagall stood up from the large gold chair that used to hold Dumbledore. "I have a few announcements but I feel that they can be said after the feast" she said and as she sat back down the 5 tables filled with mounds of potatoes, roast, turkey, carrots, fruit, and large jugs of pumpkin juice.

All the first years gasped in surprise as it all appeared. Then as the 'golden trio' ate their dinner Harry happened to look up and something across the hall caught his eye. He looked around and saw what caught his eye, it was platinum blonde hair.

"WHAT how could they still allow him to come here after what he did" Harry burst out in shock "What do you mean Harry" asked Hermione and Ron asked at the same time. Harry only pointed and said "Malfoy" but the both had a reaction for it was Draco who was sent to kill Dumbledore.

Harry kept a watchful eye on Malfoy all evening even when McGonagall gave her speech. Harry didn't need to listen he had heard it all before she was just telling them how Lord Voldemort had returned and reminding them to be careful when walking on the school grounds and that the forbidden forest was off limits.

Then as she was speaking he heard something that made his stomach turn and twist "Also this year we ask that students stay away from the Whomping Willow for we have a student that will be dangerous but only for a day a month and will sometimes stay within the vicinity of the willow".

He shot a worried glance toward Hermione who shot back a gaze that clearly said 'don't worry it will be alright nobody will know it is you' this helped calm him a little but he was still extremely worried. As Harry shot the worried glance toward Hermione he didn't know he was being watched by none other that Draco Malfoy.

So as Draco watched this odd scene he smirked to himself then turned to his cronies and said "Well well well look at Potter, it's almost like he's got a secret to hide, I think that we might have to keep a extra good eye on him this year" Draco said this but he was already 75% sure he knew what Harry was hiding for rumors had flow around the Dark Lord of his rival being tainted by a werewolf.

So since Harry already knew what the new year's password was he decided that he wanted to walk around the castle grounds and just think about Malfoy, the school year, and just about the whole situation he seemed to be stuck in.

As he was walking around he finally sat under the giant oak tree beside the lake as the moon shown down on the lake a little more than half full. He let out a depressed sigh and shut his eyes thinking about his life before all this had happened.

Yeah he had to admit his life wasn't exactly easy with the whole Voldemort think but now with his lycanthropy it made it almost 100% harder. Harry sat out by the lake for roughly 45 minutes for when he finally decided to go back into the Gryffindor common room.

By the time he had reached the common room everybody had already gone to bed except one person.... Hermione. "Why are you still up I figured you would be asleep already" Harry said "I just wanted to talk to you" replied Hermione "well how bout we just talk about it tomorrow cause right now I'm a bit tired and just wanted to go to bed" said Harry truthfully.

"Fine I will hold you to that" said Hermione with a smile on her face as they both turned and went up the stairs to their rightful dormitories and went to bed.

The next morning Harry woke up to a quiet tapping on the window beside his bed. It was still dark when Harry finally got annoyed enough to actually open the window, so once it was open enough Harry's snowy white owl Hedwig soared into the dorm and landed onto his bed.

It was only until Harry made it over to his bed did he notice that she had a small scroll of parchment tied to her leg. He stroked her head as he reached over to untie the letter. Once it had been removed she gratefully nipped his finger and started to clean her feathers.

Harry got up and closed the window a little bit so not to make it cold in the dorms and returned to his letter, it was from the one person he **did NOT** want to talk to Draco Malfoy. It read (A.N. Draco is all rich and stuff so he has fancy writing):

_Potter,_

_I heard from a __**very**__ reliable source that something has happened to you over the summer that may have tipped the scale between you and the Dark Lord. I heard that you had an encounter with a werewolf, good job Potter you have finally found another way to get yourself more attention._

_Malfoy_

Harry knew that it might have been possible that the Dark Lord had found out but Malfoy? Harry went over to his school bag and grabbed a quill and wrote:

_Malfoy_

_I don't know where 'your lord' heard about that but I can assure you I'm 100% the same as I was last year. So you can get your calm your arse down!  
Harry Potter_

After he had finished he sealed the letter with his wand and gave it to Hedwig who clamped it tightly in her sharp curved beak and hopped onto his arm. He walked over the slightly opened window and said "I need you to take this to Malfoy okay girl?"

Then with that he left his arm and into the night air and toward the other side of the castle. Once she was gone from sight he shut the window and tried to go back to sleep at least for a few more hours.

Harry fell asleep within minutes of his head hitting the pillow. He had a very restless sleep once he had gotten to the point in which he could have dreams. With the full moon coming in 15 days he started to have nightmares about the day he had been bitten...he was walking down the stair case in the Dursley's home when he ran into his broad sided cousin then without missing a beat Dudley pulled back his arm with his hand curled into a tight fist and hitting him squarely in the nose.

Harry then performed the full body binding curse and Dudley went crashing down the stairs. Within minutes Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were at the bottom of the stairs with their paralyzed son and forced Harry to return his to normal.

Then as they were heading out into the car when Harry who was following behind the Dursley's heard a deep throated growl then he saw it a large grey wolf he knew as the one and only Remus Lupin for Harry had encountered him in his third year.

Remus lunged for his Uncle and without thinking Harry jumped in front of Vernon shielding him from the large werewolf yelling "Remus NO!!" Then once the wolf had fallen on him he felt a white hot pain in his shoulder and all went black.

Harry was suddenly awaked by somebody violently shaking him. It was then that he heard that somebody was screaming, and then when he opened his eyes he realized that it was he that was screaming. He quickly stopped yelling and turned to Ron who was the one was shaking him awake.

"I'm awake so quit shaking me" Harry snapped to Ron then as he felt his anger quickly rising he looked away from Ron and the other boys so they wouldn't notice his eyes changing from emerald to amber. Once he calmed down he dared to look at the other boys who were starting to walk away toward the showers to get ready for the day ahead.

Right before Harry looked away Ron could have sworn he saw Harry's eyes change colors but with a shake of his head he said "You okay mate you were acting like you were being attacked."

"I was Ron; by uh... Voldemort".

"Oh well then I guess it is a good thing that I woke you up then huh?" Ron said.

"UHHHH yeah, thanks" Harry said uncertainly. Ron who hadn't notice Harry stutter said "Well come on let's get ready for our first day" "Oh yes fun fun" Harry said sarcastically. Harry slowly got up with Ron's constant bugging and got dressed, and then they went down to the common room to meet with Hermione who gave Harry a sympathy look for she knew that the full moon was fast approaching.

Harry really hated that she gave him those looks for he could **not** stand people giving him those looks. So as a group they all headed down to the Great Hall to get their schedules and some breakfast.

When they had finished breakfast Harry Ron and Hermione went down to the dungeons for their first class, double-potions with the Slytherin's. When they arrived Draco Malfoy and his little group of followers was already there backs facing them whispering. Then Harry saw that Balise Zabbine tapped Draco on the shoulder and pointed to them.

"Hey look it's the mud-blood, weasel, and Potty" Draco said while everybody around him laughed while Ron's temper got the better of him and he started to pull out his wand.

Hermione stopped him as she saw Professor Snape approaching his cloak billowing behind him "In" he said and he pointed to the door with his wand and the door opened with a small *click*.

Once they students were standing around their cauldrons waiting for Snape to tell them what potion he wanted them to make in the double period they had with him. He glanced toward Harry making the most evil face Harry had ever seen him make.

Then Snape opened his mouth and said "Today we will be helping a student with their 'special' problem, today we will be making their years supply of the wolfsbane potion". Harry's heart sank and he paled when he heard this 'this is just what I need, public yet still secret attention' he thought bitterly, Harry looked around and saw that Hermione was looking at him in sympathy which caused Harry to frown and turn away from her face.

He **hated** sympathy. Then with a huge sigh they set to work on the complicated potion.

At the end of class Harry was more depressed than he felt a few days before the full moon. When the final bell rang Harry was the first one to clean up and leave the room for he didn't want anything to do with his friends or that classroom. But when he rushed out of the dungeons he ran into the one person he didn't want to face was Draco Malfoy who rushed out behind Harry.

"Hey Potter, why are you rushing" said Malfoy which caused Harry to stop in the hallway and closed his eye's for with the moon coming in 14 days he was starting to get more irritable.

"Go away Malfoy I don't want to deal with you right now" said Harry through clenched teeth there was a brief pause "No I don't think I will" he responded nonchalantly. Harry then turned around pointed his wand at Malfoy and cast the full-body-binding curse at Malfoy, after the purple curse hit his stomach his limbs snapped together.

After Malfoy toppled over Harry broke into a run and up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

Once Harry had gotten into the common room he went into his bed shut the curtains and just thought about his whole situation. As Harry laid there staring at the ceiling he heard somebody climbing the stairs outside of the dorm doors, but before they opened the door Harry could smell who it was. Hermione.

"Harry, are you in here" she asked carefully looking around the room "Please go away Hermione I'm not going to dinner" he said in a monotone voice "Come on Harry just come with me to dinner" she said walking over to where Harry lay. Harry looked over to where her scent was coming from and saw through the crack in the curtains she was coming towards him.

"Hermione go away, please" Harry begged "No I don't think I will, Harry I want to help you. That was really unfair to make us do that potion today. Harry when is the next full moon coming?" she asked as she sat down at the end of his bed. "13 days tomorrow" he said with definite sorrow in his voice.

"Oh, well next month I would for you, push myself to the limit to be able to be with you to lessen your load on full moon." Hermione said this and Harry snapped his head up with a look of horror plastered on his face.

"Hermione no"

"Wait Harry let me finish, I researched it today and it doesn't take too much time to become an animagus and I already have an animal I want. I will become a wolf, I will be ready for the dominate/submissive fight. Also I would like to say I won't take no for an answer.

Harry let out a sigh for he knew that he wasn't going to win this fight. "Fine I will come to dinner" he said defeated. And together they headed down to the great hall for dinner.


	8. Nightmare

Chapter 8

Once dinner was over Harry, Ron and Hermione headed back up to the common room to get ready for bed. "That was excellent food" Ron said sleepily, "I wasn't that hungry" said Harry for with the moon approaching Harry was becoming increasingly worried about the students safety and so with his mind on that he wasn't too hungry.

Harry was the first one to head up to the boys bathrooms' and take a shower for he didn't want any of his roommates to see his light pink but still visible scar on his shoulder. So by the time he had gotten out of the shower and got in pajamas the other boys were just starting to undress.

Harry then walked the short distance to the dorms for he didn't want to go down stairs for he knew if he did he would be ambushed by Hermione and forced to work, also he knew that she would be shooting him sympatric glances all the while they were doing their work.

So once he reached the dorms he walked over to his four-poster bed and sat down. Harry sat on his bed staring out the window for what he guess was a half an hour, cause with his advanced he was hearing the boys in the shower room finishing up and getting read to come into the dorms and go to sleep.

Then sure enough Harry heard the door of the bathroom open and several sets of feet head towards the dorms. Harry quickly got under all the blanket and put his head on the pillow and immediately fell asleep.

That night while Harry slept he had a very fitful dream. Harry was back in the graveyard with Cedric and instead of the small group of death eaters there was around what Harry guessed 30 or 40 with Voldemort in the center. It was just then beginning to get dark Harry noticed and also Voldemort was saying something to his followers that Harry couldn't hear.

Then in one swift movement Voldemort turned to face Harry and said "Let us see if the rumors are true" and then an evil smile lit up his snake like features. Harry was wondering what it was Voldemort was smiling at and then a thin streak of glowing light was coming from East.

At once Harry knew what was coming, and Harry thought 'Stupid, how could I have forgotten' while Harry was thinking this and then he realized that he was still with Voldemort and Harry whipped his head around to face him. It was full moon. Harry tried to run away but a wall of Death Eaters blocked his way.

Harry was starting to panic for the moon was almost completely over the horizon. It was then that Voldemort started to laugh, a high cruel laugh that cause a shiver to run down Harry's spine. Then it started, a fire burst inside of him, all his bones started breaking and reposition themselves. This skin felt like thousands of needles were being stuck in him where the jet black fur was starting to grow. Then once the transformation stopped he laid on the ground too sore to move.

Harry was alone on the ground when he opened his eyes; Voldemort was kneeling down to fasten something on his head neck and legs. Then Voldemort turned to the death eaters and said "I give you…Harry Potter the werewolf who lived" then he turned say something to the black wolf who was Harry, "Harry, I want to let you know a secret during my travels I learned how to make the curse bend to my will meaning I can make you become a wolf whenever I need, also I have learned how to break the wolf".

Harry then realized what Voldemort had been fastening to him; he had a large thick collar with a 2 inch thick chain for the leash, a muzzle, and a metal cuff on each of his 4 legs. Harry stood on his paws and growled at Voldemort lifting up his lip as best as he could.

Voldemort meanwhile was taking his wand and waving it around Harry saying what Harry thought was a Greek incantation, and then Voldemort stopped waving the wand and pointed it harshly at Harry and a jet of black light shot out the end and hit Harry. Harry fell over and landed on his side. Voldemort turned to Harry and said "Harry have you ever heard of the saying 'Dogs are loyal to their owners'" Harry just glared at Voldemort but Voldemort just continued on "well, **you** are going to be **my** loyal dog, and personal servant".

Then Harry watched Voldemort bend down and grab the chain that connected with the collar around his neck. "Come Harry" he said and gave the chain a little tug, but Harry didn't move "No, you won't come?" Voldemort asked with a little bit of a smile playing at his lips "It's your choice" he said and with a click of his fingers a chain connected to each of the metal bands on his leg and then going out like a leash.

Then Voldemort sent two death eaters to grab the chain, 2 men came over and out of both of them was platinum blonde hair then Harry heard the voice of Draco Malfoy coming from the Death Eater closest to him "You will be a good pup for _your_ lord won't you Potter" Harry just growled and lunged his head toward Draco but then he was hit with a bright red flash and all went dark.

Harry awoke in a cold sweat, he didn't know if what he saw was a nightmare for he had always feared that ever since he was created or was it a vision of what was to come in 13 days time. Harry sat in his bed for a good hour until he heard his classmates stirring and he got out of bed to get ready for school. Once Harry was dressed and his bag packed for the day he headed down to the great hall for breakfast. By the time he got to the great hall most of it had filled.

He scanned the room to find Hermione or Ron and in seconds he found them about half way up the Gryffindor table. He walked over to them and placed his bag under his chair. Harry grabbed some bacon, sausage, and ham and dug in. Harry was starving he hadn't eaten much the night before so he was stuffing as much into his mouth as he possibly could.

Ron and Hermione looked at him in amazement for Harry had never eaten this much for as long as they both could remember. "Harry are you okay you act like you haven't eaten in weeks" and of course it felt like that to Harry then the biggest eater of the 3 spoke up "Come on mate lets just take a break from the food before you make yourself sick" and Ron reached over pulling the plate slowly away from Harry.

Hermione had just realized why Harry was acting like this and tried to warn Ron "Ron don't touch his…" but she broke off for Harry who watched his food his meat being pulled away lightening fast he grabbed his plate and pulled it back wrapping his arms protectively around it as if Ron was going to try to take it away again.

But that isn't what stopped Hermione, what stopped her was when Harry pulled the plate back he shot a hatred stare at Ron and growled a deep throated growl and with the moon being so close Harry's eyes flash amber and remained like that for about 30 seconds. Ron looked shocked and disgusted.

Hermione hung her head for she knew all too well that Ron was **not** going to go well so she bent over to Ron and whispered "Not here were all the people are lets go outside" Ron who was still just staring at Harry nodded and stood up, Harry who had heard what she said got up too to follow them outside. Once they were away from the castle Ron stopped walking and quickly turned to face Harry and Hermione and stared at Hermione "You, you knew he was a 'freak' and you didn't tell me?!"

Harry flinched at the word 'freak' for he had heard it for the last 16 years at the Dursley's "you knew he was a animal a-a-a monster! And still you hung out with him, why did you, do you have a death wish Hermione he can kill you!" Hermione now spoke up (I will put Hermione in italics for now) "_Yes Ron I know that but he is still our friend no matter what right" _but Ron cut her off "No Hermione **it** may still be your friend but **it** definitely isn't mine" Hermione just stared at him.

"_This makes no sense Ron you still hung out with Lupin and you were never afraid of him, you never stopped hanging out with him so what makes Harry so different_._"_ Ron just looked at her then Harry in disgust before marching away fuming. Harry was listening to this whole conversation sinking deeper and deeper into his shell but then he heard Hermione's voice and he came shooting back out.

"_Don't listen to him Harry he is just scared"_ Harry looked down to her eyes and said "He is smart to be afraid of me, you should be too it's just not safe to be around me for Voldemort is still after me and now this" he gestured to his body but Hermione knew what he meant.

"_I'm not afraid of you Harry your still my friend and I don't believe that you would harm me in any way", _ Harry sighed then in a rush of wind and gasps Harry had her pinned to the stone wall that was over 100 feet away from where they stood "You should be afraid of me Hermione I could hurt you so easily and I don't want to do that even if it is on accident, you smell so good right now that the wolf inside of me wants me to tear you open for it knows that it will taste so good" Harry said and he released her.

"_I will never be afraid of you Harry"_ she said and she walked to the great hall to fetch her books. Harry just stood there dumbfounded, what must he do to convince her to stay away, a few minutes later Harry was heading into the great hall to gather his books too.

After the fight with Ron and Hermione they all sat separately in classes or in the Great Hall for meals. So for Harry he liked this it made the weeks fly by. But he could never talk to Ron for every time he tried to get near there would be something around him that made Harry sick to be around. Then one night after Ron had gotten his shower he come out and Harry saw what it was, Ron had a small pure silver cross hanging from his neck so Harry never tried to approach him for the whole 2 weeks.

One day in potions class Snape asked Harry to stay this confused Harry but he stayed "Potter, we did a experiment with yours and Lupin's blood, it seems that how Lupin needs the wolfsbane potion **you** do not" Harry's mouth fell open "How is this possible I thought that all….wolves need the potion" Harry asked "Well it seems that one of your 'special' powers that Dumbledore always spoke about is since you have the lycanthropy curse one talent is you don't need it in any way".

Harry then left the room in a hurry so he could still eat dinner before it disappeared. Harry got to the great hall just in time to get some steak and potatoes in before the main dish disappeared and desert appeared Harry then went to bed for he would need his sleep for in 2 days time was the full moon and he could already feel the wolf squirm in anticipation. Harry had no dreams this night and he was glad for he knew that he wouldn't get any sleep for the next 2 days.

The next evening Harry sat with Lupin in his office doing his homework for since it was the day before the full moon he had this day off. That morning when all the other boys got up to get dressed for school and Harry lay in bed 'sick' Ron sent Harry the dirtiest look he could muster, and Harry was forced to ignore him for he knew his temper was extremely short today and he didn't want to start anything with Ron.

Around lunch time Hermione came up to the boys dorms and had her favorite thing to give. Homework. "Thanks Hermione, uh I'll get right on it" Harry teased but Hermione looked worried _"Harry are you sure you don't want me to go with you this full moon I mean it could be fun and if I don't change back into a human before you do then I'm perfectly safe."_

Harry looked at her shocked 'did she want to put herself in harms way' "NO Hermione I don't want you to get hurt I have told you this a hundred times you will not be in the shack with me" she huffed and started to leave _"Fine I won't be in the shack, I'll just be outside around the shack"_ Harry was exasperated he can't stand it why won't she just let it go. So Harry got dressed and gathered all his books and went up to his sire's office to do the homework.

The day flew by one minute Harry just walked into Remus' office at 2 pm and the next he is leaving Remus' at 12 am, so Harry quickly walked back to the common room hoping not to be seen by Filch or his cat Mrs. Norris. For once the fates were on his side for he made it back without meeting anyone so Harry climbed through the hole and saw to his amazement that Ron was still up.

"What are you doing up this late" Harry asked and Ron quickly turned his head and jumped up with the silver cross out at arms length to stop Harry from coming any closer. "Ron put that down please why can't we just talk" Harry said pleadingly "Yeah like I would have a civilized conversation with you!"

"Fine you can sit in a chair and me in another 10 feet away and you circle by silver would that allow you to talk to me" Harry asked growing impatient. This seemed to please Ron for he said hold on and ran over to the chair he was sitting on and pulled it to face the chair Harry was standing by. "We won't do it like that but here sit in that chair" Harry sat down looking confused "wait, pull it out to the middle of the floor."

Harry still confused pulled the chair to the middle of the floor, Ron muttered something and a cage made out of silver appeared out of thin air and landed so it caged Harry in. (Ron is good at magic now as you can tell) "Ron is this really necessary" Harry asked for he kind of feeling the effects of the silver even from the distance. "Yes" was all Ron said and he dived into a conversation that seemed like he rehearsed for a while. By the time he was done it was 3 in the morning and he was staggering on his feet.

Since he was done questioning he made the cage disappear. The together Harry and Ron walked up to the dorms to get some sleep for tomorrow was Saturday and for Ron the first Hogsmead weekend.

That night Harry slept till noon, he wasn't sure why he actually got some sleep this time but he didn't care he was just glad he did. So Harry went down to the kitchens to get some bread and went out to sit under the oak tree facing the lake. Harry sat there for hours just looking out into the water wondering what his life would be like if he hadn't been bitten.

He imagined himself, Ron and Hermione roaming the school like they used to do and sneak into Hogsmead to buy candy. He smiled; he missed doing those things with Ron, and Hermione. He looked up into the sky and saw that the sun was almost completely set over the horizon which meant he had roughly 10 minutes before the moon broke the eastern horizon. Just then he heard a rustling and he whipped out his wand ready for an attacker, but he saw a little minute owl no bigger that Pig Ron's tiny owl and it had a bulky letter on its leg.

Harry looked at the letter it was addressed to him! Harry opened the letter and dumped the contents in his hand, there was a little glass figure of an owl and a letter. Harry unfolded the letter and it had 3 things on it the numbers 3, 2, and 1, Harry stared at the letter wondering if this was a joke "1, 2, 3 what's tha…….." Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel and he was whisked off into the sunset but one thing he didn't have was his wand it had fallen out of his hand for the port key had taken him by surprise.

Then out of the shadows a 17 year old boy with platinum blonde hair appeared and grabbed the fallen wand and pocketing it. Then with a click of his fingers the boy disappeared into the gloom.

Harry's port key seemed to last forever then finally with a thump he landed onto the grass of a very familiar grave yard, only that Harry who was still disorientated by the landing could not tell that he was surrounded by a group of men in black cloaks hoods up so that it covered their faces in shadows and masks that covered the rest of the face.

Unbeknownst to him for Harry had forgotten Harry had just fallen into his nightmare.


	9. The day after the full moon

**Chapter 9**

Harry groaned and opened his eyes; he was laying face down in the darkening grass. Harry sat up for he was in an uncomfortable position. He pushed himself to a sitting position and looked around there where people coming out of the shadows all around him until they circled him.

Harry stood up and reached for his wand, he thrust his had in his cloak pocket only to find that the wand was missing! He looked around the area he had been laying and couldn't find the wand anywhere, then when he looked up he saw that he was surrounded by no less than 30 death eaters.

Harry forgot all about his lost wand and he turned to look at all the death eaters. Harry was viewing each mask with dislike when he heard a voice that made his stomach drop, "**It's nice to see you again Harry**".

Harry quickly turned on his heel to face the man who had haunted many of his dreams. Harry stared into the snake like face; none of his features had changed he still had 2 slits in the middle of his face for a nose, no lips, white skin, long fingers, and red eyes. But this time in his red eyes instead of hate Harry saw what he thought was amusement.

Harry glared at Voldemort while Voldemort just stood and smiled. "**Harry come now lets be as civilized as we possibly can shall we**" Voldemort ask calmly which only pissed Harry off more.

"How can we be civilized when you are never close to civilized" Harry spat back at Voldemort. But with that statement the Snake lost the amusement out of his eyes.

"**Fine if you want to be that way**".

Voldemort turned to start walking around his circle of followers saying: "**For some weeks there we have been fed information from Greyback, he has been saying that there has been a new werewolf created over the summer. He spoke to us and told us that the new werewolf was none other the famous Harry Potter**".

Harry stared at Voldemort 'of course how could he forget the leader of the most feared werewolf pack' Harry thought bitterly.

While Harry was thinking this Voldemort had been watching him, and then still speaking to the group he said "**Now let us see if the information we have been given is true**". Harry suddenly got a Déjà vu; he had been in this situation before and he knew that much but it just didn't make sense; then it hit him……The Dream.

Harry burst out into a cold sweat for he knew what was coming, he shot a sideways glance to the eastern sky and to his horror he saw that the horizon was starting to glow silver from the moon.

Harry looked around the circle trying to find a weak link in the men but found none; Voldemort had put his strongest looking men towards the center of the circle to stop Harry from getting away.

While Harry was looking around for an escape route Voldemort had been watching him with an evil glint flashing in his eyes.

"**Ah, what is wrong? Harry is something bothering you?**" Voldemort asked laughingly, Harry heard this to snap back at Voldemort but it was too late the moon had just then cleared the horizon and was now shining brightly over the group.

Harry felt the first roll of pain go down his spine he gasped and fell to the ground. Harry clenched his teeth for he didn't want Voldemort or anybody else to think him weak; Harry looked at his hands and gasped for as he was looking at them he saw that the bones in both break and reposition until they formed paws. After his hand reformed the bone breaking continued up his arms and down his torso and legs.

After all his bones repositioned the long tail grew followed by a muzzle filled with razor sharp teeth. Then as quick as lightning jet black fur shot up his body and finally the transformation was compete.

Harry shut his eyes for he could feel the eyes of everybody there on him. Then as he was lying on the ground he felt a presence next to him.

"**You see Harry we all have some 'evil' in us just you and I just have more that others**" then Harry still with his closed growled at Voldemort who chuckled under his breath.

Voldemort stood up and announced to the watching Death Eaters "**I give to you Harry Potter the-werewolf-who-lived**" and Harry who was still listening curled up as best he could as laughter rang out around him.

Then as he was laying there he felt something being placed on his neck, nose, and legs, so finally he decided that it was a good time to open his eyes. Harry opened his eyes, stood up and looked around.

When Harry looked forward he saw what Voldemort had put onto his nose, it was a muzzle that looked like it was made out of light and he felt a weight coming from his neck and looked down.

Trailing from his neck was a chain that was what Harry thought probably magically enhanced so he couldn't break it. The chain was attached to a large thick collar and on each of his legs was a medium sized band.

"**Harry I am guessing that you have heard the muggle saying that dogs are loyal to their masters, well we are going to put that to the test for ****you**** will be ****my**** dog and personal servant**" Harry just groaned for he knew that this is not anywhere near good.

"**Let us go back to the mansion for this is getting tiresome**" Voldemort said and most of the death eaters disappeared with a crackwhich left Harry, Voldemort, and 5 Death Eaters.

Voldemort bent down and picked up the chain trailing from his neck "**Come along Harry we are going home**" Voldemort said tugging on the chain but Harry refused to move.

"**Fine if you want to be like that then….**" Voldemort said and then clicked his fingers making the chain disappear from his neck and appeared on his legs forcing them together and knocking him off balance.

"**You two come and drag it…..we are going back to the mansion**" and he disappeared silently, then 2 men came over and grabbed the chain Harry looked at them and he noticed something…..there was platinum blonde hair sticking out from under their hoods.

"Hey Potter I guess the rumor is true then huh…..but now you will have to be a good little pup for your lord" Draco Malfoy from his right and Harry lunged for Draco.

Then Harry was hit with a jet of red light and all went black. With Harry out cold Lucius and Draco apperated to the castle dungeons and took off the chain holding his feet together. Lucius gave the chain to Draco so he could put it away. Once Draco had gone Lucius took off the muzzle and 2 back leg cuffs but leaving the collar and 2 wrist cuffs' on the wolf.

Lucius stood up and as he was getting ready to leave he looked at Harry and kicked him in the stomach which caused the wolf to curl up into a slightly compressed ball.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Earlier back at he Castle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus was walking down to the willow, as he was walking he was also watching the grounds trying to see if he could find Harry for Remus had went and checked in the Gryffindor common room and nobody in the room had see Harry all day. Remus was getting worried for Harry didn't need the wolfsbane potion but even with a right mind he could still accidentally attack one of the students to help the lust.

So since Remus didn't see Harry in the castle or outside Remus hoped that Harry had already gone into the shack and was ready for the change. Remus finally reached the willow, grabbed the stick and prodded the knot at the base of the tree. The giant tree froze and Remus crawled through the hole. He crawled through the passage until he came to a large door; he opened it and walked inside.

He looked around hoping to see Harry but didn't 'he must be in one of the upstairs rooms, I better just give him some privacy' Remus thought. He turned to the door and cast a charm on it that wouldn't allow the door to be opened until the next morning. He walked over to the trap door in the floor and stowed his wand and clothes so not to tear the clothes and break his wand. After Remus had stowed his wand away he move over to the trashed living room and waited for the silver light to filter through the windows.

Within a few minutes Remus felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and when he looked out in between the boards blocking the windows he saw the moon shining brightly down on Hogsmead. For Remus who had been a werewolf much longer than Harry the transformation was much quicker, instead of taking a minute it took him only 30 seconds.

But even 30 seconds seemed to take forever for the pain he endured was brutal. Finally the pain subsided and left only a dull throbbing in his abdomen, Remus stood up and looked around hoping to see his young black cub close by, but the younger wolf was nowhere in sight and this worried Remus so he went off and searched the house. Remus searched every space Harry could have been in until Remus figured out that Harry was not in the house.

Then Remus ran down the stairs and positioned himself by a window and howled then waited for a familiar howl back but none came.

All night Remus paced the house waiting for the sun to rise so he could go and alert McGonagall about Harry's disappearance. Finally hours later the sun rose and Remus turned back into the graying haired man, he rushed over to the case that held all of his belongings and with a flick of his wand he was fully dressed. Once he had everything he took off in a sprint and before he even got to the door he blasted the door open and he ran through.

He didn't stop running until he reached Professor McGonagall's office. He burst into the door in a pant "Professor Harry never showed up for last nights full moon" he said quickly. McGonagall jumped up and said "Are you sure Remus" "**Yes and he wasn't even on the school grounds, I called for him and didn't get a response at all. I'm very worried Minerva we need to go find him**" Remus said.

"Yes I agree with you I will round up some Auror's and the teachers we are going on a man hunt, and I promise I will not tell anybody about his _condition_….We will find him don't punish yourself for this it wasn't your fault".

So Remus and Minerva left to office to owl some Auror's and talk to all teachers to help find Harry. Several hours later there was a group of around 300 people to help search for Harry. McGonagall was in front addressing the group "Okay we are going to split up into groups of 5 and we are going to search a different place. So lets get going" and everybody apperated to go search in a different area.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back with Voldemort and Harry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat in the Malfoy Manor's dungeon for this is the place where Voldemort had made his headquarters and when he woke up he found that he had on a thin pair of pants that were frayed half-way up his calves. He sat in the dirty and cold cell with just a little grate towards the ceiling for a window but he just stared out into space, and then for the first time he heard someone walking down the cold steps.

(A/N: this is the first day after the full moon so his very first day there.) Harry still just sat there while he watched out of the corner of his eyes Lucius Malfoy unlock his cell and walk in shutting the door behind him and pocketing the keys. "_Well Mr. Potter how to you like your accommodations. I hope you are comfortable, for you will be staying here with us for a very long time"._

He said with a smirk playing around his lips, Harry just continued to stare across the room and without looking at Malfoy Sr. he said "go away and leave me alone" said Harry and Lucius just smiled.

"_No I don't think I will, for this is just an amazing moment to see the Great Harry Potter stuck in my dungeon_" came Lucius's answer with a full smirk now pasted on his lips. Harry then turned to face Lucius.

"Leave now" he said with a deep growl lacing the words and Lucius just stood there. And said calmly and simply _"No"_

Harry wanted Lucius to leave and so as quickly as he could he stood up which caused the chains connecting the 2 wrist cuffs and the collar to the wall to rattle.

"Leave me alone, now" Harry said in a dangerously calm voice, and Lucius didn't say 'no' this time but just stood there watching Harry with what looked like amusement. This made Harry livid and without thinking he lunged at Malfoy Sr. ready to tear into the man wand or no wand, but Lucius was anticipating this and was just one step out of Harry's reach so right before Harry got to him the chains on the wall pulled Harry down on the ground.

Harry looked up from the ground and into the man's cold grey eyes and growled, and all Lucius did was just laugh and say "_Stupid wolf_" and leave the cell. Once he was outside the cell he looked into the cage and said "_my master ordered me to give you something to eat, he doesn't want you do die on him_" and with a swish of his wand 2 pieces of bread and a glass of water appeared by the sack of hay that served as Harry's bed. Harry scrambled over to the little bit of food and ate it in 10 seconds flat, and then he crawled onto the hay mattress and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Harry jerked awake a few hours later for the light in the sky was beginning to dim into a pink and orange light. Harry yawned and stretched his arms for they were cramping because he had lain on them trying to keep his body warm, but as he was doing that he noticed what had caused him to awake.

In the cell there were 8 death eaters all along the bars of the cell, but where the door should be was the one person he did not want to see in the cell with him, "**One disadvantage with werewolves is that it takes a lot of power to keep one down and right now I just don't feel in the mood to be drained of my energy so we will just do it the old fashioned way. You 4 get one side and you 4 get the other**" said Voldemort and the 8 death eaters came towards him ready to grab and restrain him.

Harry did not like this at all; he looked around the area trying to see if there was an escape route but with the chains holding him to his cell there were none possible to him. Also while he was looking for the route the death eater were now on each side of him practically circling him and with one swift move they had pinned Harry down.

There was one on each leg and arm, one pushing one shoulder down and another doing the same to the other, one holding his head, and the last one was holding the upper part of his left arm turning it up so that they could see the paler skin of the bottom of his arm.

While they were doing this Harry didn't watch them, but instead watched Voldemort; Voldemort had pulled out a large silver pole with something at the end and Voldemort took out is wand and touched the end which glowed black then started advancing on Harry who had realized what the pole was……..it was an branding iron.

Finally after what seemed hours the Death Eaters let go of Harry and left the dungeon leaving only Voldemort and Harry. Harry lifted his head and turned his arm so to see what the brand was; it was a V and a W and the V is over lapping the W. The V was a very livid red and the W was a jet black color and Harry didn't need to ask what they stood for, for he already knew: Voldemort's Werewolf.

Then out of the corner of the cell a high cold voice broke the silence causing Harry to jump: **"What do you think Harry? I created it myself. This way everybody will know that you my little wolf belong to me. And the black and red ink will turn white in order for people to also know that you belong to me even when you are covered in the thick jet black fur.**"

Harry just glared at Voldemort until he found his voice "I will never do anything for you, you do not own me Voldemort. Nobody owns me." Voldemort looked a little taken aback but quickly recovered.

"**But yes I do own you Harry you are stuck here and only a fool would try to escape. And you will no longer call me Voldemort or Tom; you may only call me 'master' is that understood.**" Voldemort said eyes flashing towards Harry; but still Harry glared at the man who had ruined his life so may times before then he said.

"I will never call you master, Tom" Harry said with a slight smirk.

And Voldemort's eye's flashed black with anger. "**Fine if you are going to be like that; I know that the Cruciatus curse doesn't work on werewolves too well so we are just going to go back to more primitive, muggle methods of torture**" and when he finished he snapped his fingers and a long whip appeared but this one looked different; instead of having a leather body it was what looked liked formed liquid silver just like Wormtail's hand that Voldemort created for him**.**

Harry looked at the whip in horror for with him being a werewolf; silver would poison him and make the wounds heal very slowly.

"**Who am I?**" Voldemort asked and Harry determined not to look at the whip responded

"Tom" Harry said through gritted teeth and Voldemort lifted the whip over his head and brought it down on Harry's bare chest which caused Harry to cry out in pain as the welt turned a dark red as blood pooled under the skin.

"**Who am I?**" Voldemort asked again

"Tom Riddle Jr." Harry spat

Harry said with silent tears running down his face from the pain and before Harry could even brace himself the whip had made another long red mark on his body but this time it had hit his leg and caused blood to start slowly dripping down his leg. The caused Harry to fall to the ground for the leg wasn't strong enough to hold him.

This continued for no less than 12 hours a day every day for 4 weeks and was performed by Voldemort. Some times though Harry saw that Voldemort had brought Draco down to watch and learn and occasionally putting Draco behind the whip. Then finally after 4 weeks the last 10 minutes of one of Voldemort's sessions he asked the question "**Who am I?**"

Harry who had been not able to stand for 3 weeks looked up at his torturer through swollen and puffy eyes, Harry's body was by now covered in a crusty film of dried and fresh blood and the ragged pants that he had been given were now equivalent to shorts for the whip had torn off most of the fabric.

Harry looked from Voldemort's face and looked at the stone floor he was laying on and whispered "master".

Voldemort looked a little taken aback and said "**Who**** am I Harry I couldn't hear you**"

Harry took a deep and shuddering breath and said a little louder this time "Master".

Voldemort smiled one of the most evil smiles Harry had ever seen "**And who are you?**" Voldemort asked calmly.

"Harry Potter" Harry screamed for the silver whip had hit him in the back of the neck.

"**Who****are****you****?**" Voldemort asked again and Harry understood what Voldemort wanted.

"Nobody" Harry said.

"**Good, now one more question; What are you**" Voldemort asked and you could hear the smile in his voice.

Harry spoke still looking at the floor said "I'm a monster";

"**What kind of monster?**"

Harry exhaled slowly and raggedly. "I'm a…….wolf".

"**Good, Yes you are and who do you belong to?**" Harry turned to look at Voldemort.

"You, master" Harry said.

Then seemly satisfied Voldemort turned on his heel, left the cell closing the door behind him, then not looking at Harry he waved his wand and the dried blood was gone and the bleeding had ceased.

Voldemort had no use for dirty servants, and could not be seen with a blood incrusted wolf. Then with a loud bang Voldemort was gone and Harry was left there to think once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back with the teachers and Harry's friends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

McGonagall was standing behind the podium in the Great Hall, all the students were there and what looked like all of the wizarding community. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there with all their flaming red haired children and Hermione Granger.

"_I regret to tell you this but we have been searching for a month and we have exhausted all our resources and so now I have good news to report along with bad news. The good news is, is that we have found Harry Potter….."_ when McGonagall said this the Hall bursted into 'hoorays' but Hermione looked at Ron nervously "If that was the good news where is he and what is the bad news" Hermione said and Ron just shrugged his shoulders looking pale.

Then once the hall had calmed down a little McGonagall went on "_But the bad news is, is that we are doomed for we have found Harry Potter just he is no longer alive."_ All the smiles in the crowd disappeared and screams of horror were starting to build up and if you looked down on the Weasley's you could be able to see all the members of the family including Hermione crying and unable to stop.

For to the Weasley's he was like another son or brother; but to Hermione he was like a friend and she knew that he like her and she planned to ask him out the day after he went missing and now she would never get the chance. The screaming and crying went on for at least an hour until McGonagall finally spoke up.

"_We recovered his body in a grave yard in upper England and it seems as though he was Port keyed there and then killed by you-know-who several week prior. Also we have placed him in his final resting place at Godric's Hollow next to his parents and it will be off limits to everyone for 1 week so that we can have close friends there for a memorial service."_ McGonagall finished and then hours later everyone departed and arrangements were made for Harry's memorial service.

Then 4 days later a fairly large group of people surrounded 3 head stones one reading _Lily Potter, _one reading _James Potter_, and one more reading _Harry James Potter_. A few hours later the Weasley's went home and just sat there still not imagining that Harry Potter their friend, adopted son, wishful boyfriend, and savior to the wizarding world was dead.

Then with as much strength as they had they continued on with their every day lives still breaking down when they were alone. To them Harry Potter really was gone and now there was no one to stop Voldemort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Harry in the Dungeons~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat defeatedly on his bed of hay not moving or speaking until he heard the door at the end of the hall open and foot step start to approach; then Harry lay face down on his bed head buried in his arms not wanting to deal with anything else today for the cuts had healed but not fully because the silver was poison to his skin he had thin scars running on every inch of his body from where the whip had bit into his skin.

As he lay there he heard the door to his barred cell open and somebody walk inside shutting the door behind them even though everybody in the house knew Harry couldn't escape for he was still chained to the cell's stone back wall by his wrists and neck. The person walked over to where Harry lay and kicked him "_I know you aren't asleep wolf, and I just thought you would just love to see this._"

Harry turned around to face non other than Draco Malfoy who had a copy of The Daily Prophet in one hand and was holding that hand out to Harry so he could take the paper. Harry looked down not looking into the face of the boy for he wasn't allowed to make eye contact with any of them unless he was told to by his 'master' and then slowly reached out and grabbed it from the other boy.

He sat back pressing his throbbing back against the cold stone wall and opened the paper; the headline read **The boy-who-lived defeated by you-know-who**. Harry stared at the paper how could he think that they are going to continue to search for him while his master was still at large.

He crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room and looked up at Malfoy who noticed immediately and raised his wand and pointed it at Harry and a small stream of liquid silver shot out the end and him Harry in the chest which caused Harry's wounds to reopen and bleed freely again.

Draco grumbled and waved his wand which caused the bleeding to stop, the wound to close, and the silver to disappear; then he turned to Harry and made him lift his head and look him in the eye. "_Do you know why everyone thinks your dead,_" Draco asked with a smirk and Harry just looked at him with pained eyes and said "no".

Draco's smirk got wider and he said "_Well before you even got to the grave yard we had found a muggle, killed them and placed a glamour charm over their corpse causing them to look like you. Then when we left with you to come here another death eater placed the glamour Harry in the clearing shooting the Dark Mark into the air_".

Harry just sat there listening to the story thinking that his hopes that somebody was going to rescue him were over. Then Draco got up and left the cell going back up to the main floor of his house and it hit Harry like a bolt of lightning "I really am nobody now, everybody thinks I'm dead and now I am going to have to serve 'master' until I die."

But as quickly as that had come he thought of something else which caused his face to harden slightly; he will try to escape any and every time he got a chance. And so with that in mind Harry curled up on his hay mattress and went to sleep.


	10. With Voldemort

Chapter 10

Harry was running away from big black castle his 4 paws beating against the hard earth the 3 chains bouncing under his feet, his long pink tongue falling out the side of his mouth; he could practically see Hermione just outside the fence smiling at him.

The full moon was in the western sky and the eastern sky was already starting to lighten with the first few rays of sun, 'just wait a little bit longer' Harry thought he was closing the short distance between himself and the gate. He hardened his face and put the last burst of speed and was almost out of the gate when the moon started to set and he felt his body start to transform back into his human form and before he could finish changing a large golden glowing net fell over him and pegged itself down into the ground.

Now that he had stopped moving Harry felt the transformation as thought someone had enhanced the feelings 10 times; he rolled onto his back and screamed which was a mix between a human scream and a wolves' howl. By the time the transformation was complete the 3 death eaters that he had broken free from caught up with him and made the net disappear.

Then each one grabbed one of the chains "_Stand up wolf it's time to go back to your 'room'_" one of them said pulling roughly on the chain connected to the collar around his neck. Stood up and the death eater pointed his wand at Harry and Harry's tattered pants reappeared on his lower body.

"_Come wolf, you don't want to make your master any madder than he has to be_" he said, but Harry just stood there and was not going to move no matter what they did, well not if he could help it.

"_Fine if that is how you want to act well just take you by force_" the same Death Eater said and they all 3 turned around and started walking toward the castle pulling Harry behind them.

Harry was still trying though to stop walking and stay were he was but it wasn't working the ground a little damp from the dew already forming on the ground his bare feet were sliding on the ground and he couldn't stop that.

Then he could tell the death eaters were getting annoyed and he was glad about that but then all three of them pulled hard on the chains catching Harry by surprise and throwing him to the ground. Harry's breath left him gasping as he was carelessly dragged back into the castle and into his cell down in the dungeons.

One thing Harry liked about being Voldemort's favorite in the castle is, is that his accommodations were just slightly better now he had a warmer, and thicker blanket for the cold nights in his cell, but Harry knew that was as good as it was ever going to get. Harry sat there waiting the torture he knew he was going to get; but Harry didn't mind anymore he was used to it now but every time the silver licked his skin it still burned red hot.

Then sure enough a few minutes later Harry heard foot steps approaching his cell which was all the way at the end of the row; but when the owner of the feet came into view it was not Lucius Malfoy like it usually was but was his master.

Voldemort opened the cell with a flick of his wand which after he walked inside and sealed the door, he pocketed. "**So I heard from McNair, Crabbe, and Goyle that you tried to once again escape, is that true wolf?**" Harry flinched when his master or anybody else calls him wolf but he was asked a question so with his head still looking at the floor muttered "yes".

He heard Voldemort chuckle to himself and before he understood why he said "**you know that this is you 8****th**** time trying to escape. Don't you get it wolf **(*Harry flinches*) **nobody cares about you they all think you are dead. Plus who would take you in now that you are a monster, just like me**" Harry felt a little surge of anger flare up and before he could stop himself he blurted out "I'm nothing like you and I never will be. I will never kill for you."

Voldemort's got suddenly serious and he snapped his fingers and out of the corner of his eye he saw a little figure pop into the left corner of Harry's cell. Harry saw that it had huge bat like ears and tennis ball sized eyes that were glowing slightly green.

The large eyes grew very round as it saw him sitting their on the floor in rags, filthy, and even worse branded with a W and V on his left arm which was clearly visible to the stranger.

Voldemort knew what was going on and watched the scene with amusement. "**Come elf we haven't all day just give me what I want then I need you to place the wolf in his bonds.**" Voldemort said for a week ago while Harry was being lashed; he had attacked the death eater leaving large gashes in the man's stomach and face.

Harry was still watching the small figure with disbelieving eyes; 'how could they have gotten him, he was free, he shouldn't be here any more' thoughts like that ran through Harry's mind. Then Voldemort turned to the little elf and held out his hand, Dobby the house elf came shuffling stand behind Voldemort. Then he turned and stared with the still wide eyes at Harry and he knew why.

Dobby had thought he was dead just like everybody else; he didn't know that the 'wolf' they had down stairs was really Harry Potter, his very own savior. "**Well are you just going to stand their or are you going to strap the wolf up there so it can get what it deserves**" Voldemort asked impatiently to the shaking elf; Dobby then looked down at his feet and muttered in his squeaky voice "yes master" and started walking forward towards Harry and when he was right in front of Voldemort, Voldemort gave him a sharp kick to get him to move faster.

It worked. Dobby scurried forward and spread his hand out which forced Harry to be stand up and press himself up against the cold and dirty stone wall. Harry was actually was surprised at what power the little elf possessed; but before he could show how surprised he really was Dobby clicked his fingers and certain stones came out of the wall to create a little stair for Dobby to use to get to Harry's wrists.

Then in a matter of moments Harry's wrists were shackled to the dirty wall without any amount of movement in his arms. Still Harry looked up at his bound hands hoping that maybe his friend had given him a bit of room but he didn't and once he returned to looking down at his feet they too were fastened to the stone wall by the same type of restraint. "**Good, elf now come here**" said Voldemort and dobby immediately scurried to his side looking at Harry with pity and sadness.

Harry looked down at his feet for he didn't want to see Dobby or anybody looking at him like that, but his slight relief of looking away didn't last long. "**No I think not, I would very much like you to look at me when we do this**" said Voldemort and as soon as the words left his mouth it felt like he was just put into a neck brace that wouldn't allow him to look anywhere but the glowing red eyes. Then the punishment began.

Harry's chest was screaming in pain and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Voldemort was enjoying this and even worse was he was forcing Dobby to watch the torment session. Harry couldn't move his head but he could move his eyes and he looked at Dobby as best as he could and was shocked to see the little elf crying silently. Harry felt terrible and wanted to hug his friend but couldn't even move his legs.

Then finally after what seemed like hours Voldemort cast a cleaning charm on the whip and pocketed it. Then before Voldemort left he turned to Dobby "**Clean it up I can't have it dieing on me I plan on it being very useful." **Dobby just nodded his head which cause his huge bat ears to flap.

Then Voldemort turned to Harry and said "**do you feel you have learned your lesson wolf**" he asked and Harry who was now able to look down lifted his head and said "y-y-yes m-m-master" and with that Voldemort left the cell and disappeared from view. It was only then that Harry realized exactly how much blood he had lost; he looked down at his feet and saw a small pool of blood forming.

Harry didn't really know what was going on but he was suddenly out of the bonds and was laying on his bed bleeding freely. Then Harry remembered about Dobby and turned to look at him "What are you…d-d-doing here Dobby": Harry asked and he saw that Dobby was looking at him like he was afraid of him "I'm not going to hurt you Dobby it's alright".

That did not help at all because as soon as the words left his mouth Dobby started shaking before he burst out "_Oh Harry Potter sir you are not dead. Dobby told them he said 'Harry Potter is not dead' but nobody listened to him and now I have found you here. What is you doing here sir you need to be out there helping fight you-know-who not help you-know-who_" Harry just smiled at the elf which seemed to control the shaking "I know that Dobby, I just can't.

I can't leave here I have been trying and it just doesn't work I get caught every time then this happens. Also I am no longer free to do as I please I am…..owned by you-know-who I'm his 'wolf' and there is nothing I can do to change that. See?" and he rolled his left arm so that the branded black V W showed and then Dobby burst into tears.

Harry tried to sit up but he got half way and the wounds that had just sealed over came open and Harry growled in pain. Dobby immediately stopped crying and looked at Harry with a fearful expression and Harry realized that his eyes must have changed.

Dobby looked around and shot a worried glance "_Dobby must go, Dobby mustn't be caught down here_" Harry turned to face the wall before he said "please stay, just for a little while or until my cuts heal" he heard Dobby sigh and felt a little weight at the end of the mattress and he knew Dobby was going to stay.

"Hey Dobby do you still work at Hogwarts or have you not been able to return" Harry asked then after a few minutes he heard Dobby's squeaky response "_Dobby can return in 4 more weeks_" he said wearily. Harry who's wounds had healed over and thin scars were starting to form where the whip hit his skin.

"Dobby I need you to so something for me okay, when you get back I need you to go to Hermione and giver her a message for me can you do that" Dobby just looked at him sadly "_No Harry Potter sir Dobby can't say any names to teachers or students_".

Harry immediately felt like his only chance of escape was over and then he thought of some thing "Dobby you won't have to say any names okay? Just write 'The snake has the wolf beneath the ferrets house' can you do that" Dobby looked excited and nodded his head vigorously "_Yes Harry Potter sir Dobby can do that but now Dobby has to go_" but before he could disappear the door opened and 3 death eaters started walking down the aisle toward them.

Dobby and Harry looked at each other with a fearful look. They were going to get caught either way because if Dobby tries to disappear they would hear him *crack* but if he stayed he would definitely get caught but Harry could protect him if he stayed there. "Dobby get behind me" Harry said not looking away from where he heard the footsteps; Dobby did what he said started to shake.

Finally after what seemed like hours the 3 Death Eaters came into view; they all stopped outside of Harry's cell and one of them pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door which swung open immediately. The 3 walked in and one of them spoke "Well look at what we have here, a disobedient elf.

Goyle you grab the elf, Lucius you help me with the wolf." he said and a bulky figure walked forward and Harry guess that it was Goyle, Harry bared his teeth "You will not touch him" he said he a warning tone. "_Ah look the wolf is trying to protect the elf_" said Goyle and then he lifted one large hand and slapped Harry across the face causing him to fall over and onto the floor.

Dobby gasped and looked down at Harry who was starting to get a hand shaped bruise on his left cheek then Goyle grabbed his pillow case and went to stand outside the cell. Then as Harry was still trying to see straight Lucius and the other man whom Harry didn't know came forward and attached the chains and hand cuffs to Harry and forced him to stand.

Then in a group the 2 death eaters made Harry walk up the stairs to the study where Voldemort sat reading a book on the Dark Arts. "_My lord we have it and we found this elf down with him_" said Goyle and he threw Dobby on the ground a few feet away from Voldemort.

Voldemort looked down at the elf and smiled then he looked at Dobby and said "**Elf, I want you to go back to Hogwarts and do what ever you've been told to do**" he said and Dobby just nodded his head and disappeared with a small *crack*.

After the elf was gone Voldemort turned to Harry "**Well wolf it looks like I finally have a job for you, so let us go down to the cage**" he said and Harry just stood their when Goyle who had walked behind him whipped Harry once along the back with the special whip. Harry cried out for his wounds were just sealed over from the night before and the whip just opened some up. 

Harry looked up into Voldemort's face to see that he was smiling his lipless smile; then Harry said still looking into the red eyes "Yes master" and Voldemort's smile widened "**Good wolf**", then the group of people walked down to 'the cage'.


	11. Hermione

Chapter 11

Voldemort, Harry and a group of death eaters were heading down the halls to what was know as 'the cage'. While they had been walking Voldemort had taken hold of the chains that were attached to Harry's wrists and kept Harry only a few steps behind him.

Harry was walking behind Voldemort and wasn't paying much attention to where he was going he was just thinking about one thing and that was Dobby and how fast he could relay his message to Hermione or Ron.

He was in the middle of those thoughts when they abruptly stopped in front of a large wooden door. Voldemort turned around and took off the wrist cuffs and opened the door for Harry knew he was supposed to walk through. He just sighed and walked into the room.

Harry walked in and he was confused; the room was completely black he couldn't see a single thing then as if there were speakers everywhere he heard Voldemort voice "**Now wolf this is your time to redeem yourself for all those escape attempts.** ** Also to the people on the other side of the room you will learn better than to cross Lord Voldemort**" then it all went silent.

Within moments though candles that were floating above their head flickered until they all had little flames burning, illuminating the room; Harry was standing at a far end of a oval room. Harry blinked several times to get used to the light and suddenly saw who was standing at the other end of the room, it was the Creevey family. Colin, his brother Denis, and what he assumed was Colin's mother and father were all standing at the opposite end of Harry; Harry stared at them and couldn't help but wonder what on earth they done to anger Voldemort.

While Harry was staring at them Colin and Denis recognized Harry and immediately ran over with his parents looking around worriedly for 'the wolf' that Voldemort mentioned but since they didn't see it they ran after their two boys. While the boys were running over to Harry he was looking around to see if there was any place he could escape but all he saw was at the very top where their was a row of seats sat Voldemort looking smug.

Harry looked back at the Creevey family and in a few seconds they reached him; Colin and Denis hugged Harry while their parents looked confused. The 2 boys released Harry and backed up to stand with their parents.

Then Colin asked "_Harry I can't believe it your alive, we thought you were dead! What are you doing here and why did 'he' say wolf I don't see one in here__**" **_he said and Harry just swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat and tried to answer but Colin's parents already had figured it out; Harry was the wolf.

Their parents started to pull Colin and Denis away but Colin jerked free and tried to make Harry come with them "_Come on Harry we don't want to be here when the wolf finally does show, come on_" Colin got Harry to go a few steps before finally jerked free of Colin's grasp. Then as Colin looked at Harry confused his dad came over and said "_Come on Colin we have to get away from here_" and Colin finally let his dad lead him away to the other side of the room where Colin still looked at Harry confused but being shielded by his parents.

Then Harry looked up to Voldemort and Voldemort's smile was bigger than ever "**It's time for the wolf to come out and **_**play**_" he said and he pulled something out of his pocket, pointed his wand and said an incantation that Harry couldn't even hear, then tossed it down to where Harry stood.

Harry watched it fall then looked over at the family and at Colin; Harry saw Colin's face full of fear, he knew what was happening, he knew who the wolf was.

The object fell on the ground and rolled to his Harry's bare feet; it was about the size of a large marble but it was clear Harry bent down to pick it up and when he did Voldemort spoke again.

"**I****n that marble is a full moon and will be full until I want it to change back into the sun. But this is special because it has the same exact effects as a real full moon**" Harry heard this and then focused on the marble.

Harry did not want to do this, he refused to do this, so he grabbed the marble in his hand and tried to break it any way he could but I just wouldn't break and right before he was about to throw it at the wall a tremor ran down his spine and he looked at the ball; inside a full silver moon was rising.

He dropped it and ran from it but it was too late right after he dropped it another tremor ran through his whole body stabbing him in pain causing him to fall to the ground.

Harry was on the ground shaking but he tried to stand up and move farther away but his back was starting to arch, his legs and arms were breaking and positioning themselves beneath him, his face was elongation and filling with razor sharp teeth, then in a wave thick black fur sprouted on every inch of his muscled body. And in a few minutes Harry Potter was gone and a huge black wolf lay there instead.

The Creevey's all screamed as they watched this, and when it was over they tried to shrink themselves back farther into the corner. Harry lay on the ground when he heard the screams and he turned his head to see all the Creevey's staring at him with wide eyes.

So he struggled to his feet and walked over to where they stood cowering when he heard his master's voice "**Kill them now wolf and you will get your reward**" but Harry just turned to face where he sat and growled.

He was not going to kill the people that he had tried to protect from 'him', so he reached the Creevey's and gave a small *woof* to let them know that he wasn't going to hurt them. When he woofed none of them moved except Colin who lifted his head and saw that Harry was just a few feet away sitting there patiently.

"_Harry?_" he asked cautiously and the great wolf stood up and wagged it's tail Colin's face lit up and he said "_mum, dad, Denis it's all right he won't hurt us look at him_" and all 4 Creevey's turned to look at Harry who wagged his tail and let his tongue hang out the side of him mouth making him look just silly.

Colin laughed and walked up to Harry and scratched right behind Harry's ears which made his tail wag even faster than before, then seeing that it really was okay the 3 other people walked over to Harry and started to scratch and pet Harry.

They were all petting him when he heard Voldemort yell "**Enough!!! Wolf, you will do as your told**" but Harry just turned and growled at Voldemort showing his teeth "**fine be that way I would have liked you to do it but I guess that is out of the question**" he said and 4 death eaters pointed their wands and said "A_vada Kedavra_" and all 4 Creevey's dropped to the floor dead around Harry.

Harry looked around at all 4 faces and he walked over to Colin's face and nudged him with his nose and licking him in the face and when he didn't respond Harry lifted his head toward Voldemort and growled and snarled showing his teeth.

"**It is your fault that they had to die like that 'Harry' I offered you a choice and you took a different path. Take it back to its cell just water for a week**" said Voldemort. And at once 5 death eater's apperated down near Harry and they all 4 hooked chains to a collar and magically fastened it to his neck so that nobody but Voldemort could take it off.

The 5th death eater came over and didn't grab a chain but instead he had in his hand the marble moon and fastened it to his collar. Then the other 4 lead Harry back to his cell took off the chains and forced him inside.

But when they left 1 stayed behind and walked back to Harry's cell "_we forgot to tell you, Voldemort has decided to keep the moon full for about a month and a half give or take a few days. That way you will obey next time he orders you to do something, oh and here you go_" the death eater waved his wand and turned away.

Harry growled and jumped at the door trying to get out but the door didn't even shake, so Harry went over to his mattress and went to sleep.

When he awoke he found what the death eater had put into his cell with his wand; it was a large metal bucket full of water. He walked over and drank some, to him it tasted wonderful and in a few minutes he had drained it of its contents which immediately filled itself back up. Harry went and laid down on his mattress and when he did he looked around his cell, only this wasn't his cell this one was twice as big instead of it being 10x8 ft. this one was roughly 20x15 ft.

Harry then grabbed the shabby blanket from the end and tried as best as he could with just his mouth get under it, 'well at least I have a blanket and a fur coat' Harry thought before going to sleep. Harry woke up the next morning and stretched he looked around sniffing for his break fest then he remembered that Voldemort had ordered him to only have water for a week. He growled at nobody and went and drained the bucket once more.

He started pacing around his cell and sniffed around to see if their might be any rats close by. He finally got dizzy of going around the cell and went to lie down. Finally on the 5th day he heard the door open and someone walking down the isle towards him, he didn't know who it was but frankly he didn't care.

Then a man came into view and Harry growled; it was Snape. Snape came quickly over to Harry's cell and bent down so he would be eye level with Harry "_Potter quit being so proud and get over here_" Snape said because Harry had retreated to the back corner of the cell and just growled showing his teeth to Snape.

Snape just huffed and reached inside his cloak and pulled out a to Harry a delicious smelling bag; this caught Harry's attention and he came over cautiously, Snape conjured a bowl and dumped the content of the bag and set it in the cage. It was beef, chicken, and pork and Harry ate it so fast he almost choked. Harry gave a quiet woof and wagged his bushy black tail "_stupid boy, you should go lay down and try not to burn it off too quickly you still have 2 more days of no food_" said Snape obviously not getting Harry's 'thank you' and so when Snape reached in the bars to grab the bowl Harry licked the man's hand.

Snape seemed to get this and for a moment the greasy man's eyes softened and he reached in and scratched Harry behind the ears and said "_your welcome Potter_" and he got up and left the dungeons.

A few days later the death eaters started to bring him food again, they didn't bring him much, but it was enough to keep him satisfied for the day if he didn't move around too much. Then after 5 days of 2 meals a day which consisted of just a bit of hamburger or pork Harry had a unwelcome visitor…..Voldemort; he came down with Lucius Malfoy and when they reached his cell they found him staring out the small barred area that was a window.

Lucius looked at the window and with a flick of his wrist made the window disappear so that they could have Harry's full attention, but all that did was aggravate Harry; Harry had been sitting there looking out at the sun wishing he was back at Hogwarts with his friends when his dreams were cut short when Lucius covered his only window.

Harry turned to them growling and showing his teeth and all that did was cause them to laugh and that is what Harry hated the most he got up and ran over to where they were standing in front of his cell and Harry barked, growled, snarled, and tried to lunge at them as best as he could but they were just out of his range.

Finally after Voldemort stopped laughing he said "**So Harry are you ready to do as your told or do you need a bit more time to consider the offer**" and Harry who still refused to kill for the snake just growled in response.

"**Tsk tsk tsk that really is a shame, Lucius take his rations down to 1 feeding per day until he is ready to do as he is told**" and Lucius just nodded and left the dungeons "**Well I will see you in a few weeks, wolf**" and Voldemort also turned around and left the dungeons and a fuming Harry.

They had just take 2 things away from Harry: his window, and ½ his food; so Harry went over to the far upper left side where it was always shadowed and lay down not moving for anything except to eat, drink, and go to the bathroom.

After ½ a week since Voldemort's visit something very unusual happened. Harry had been sleeping in his corner which he liked very much only because no matter how hard you looked you could only see his glowing green eyes.

But as Harry was laying there asleep he was awoken by a noise coming from the dungeon entrance and it sounded like a struggle; the door burst open and 2 death eaters and a smaller person came into view.

"_Stop, stop moving.... Rookwood lets just put her in this one_" one of them said pointing to the cell to the left of Harry's; they opened the door and deposited the girl Harry assumed since they had said 'her' into the cell, slammed the door shut, and left the dungeons laughing.

Harry looked over at the figure on the ground and heard that she was crying; as Harry was listening to the girl he heard her say "_I'm so stupid to actually believe the note, I should have never came, he isn't alive_" and then Harry caught a very familiar scent in the air some thing that he hadn't smelled in what felt like forever.

Then Harry got up and stretched his stiff limbs and walked to the edge of the shadow to see who it was. But when Harry had stood up his black nails had made a little clicking noise on the stone floor and the girl stood up and looked over into Harry's cell trying to find what had made the mysterious noise.

When the girl stood up and looked in his direction he saw who it was and immediately retreated back deeper into the shadows 'It couldn't be? How did she get here' Harry thought as he stared at the girl he had been longing to see for months, he just didn't want to see her here of all places…..it was Hermione Granger.


	12. Freedom, well some what

Chapter 12

Back in the shadows Harry stared at Hermione wanting to run over to the other side and just hug her and tell her how much he had missed her. The only problem is that while his master had him in this form there was no possible way to do that. So he just watched and listened to her feeling worse by the second.

"_Hello is anybody there....please if someone is there just answer me....please"_ she said.

Then she walked over to her mattress and lay down. Then as Harry watched still hidden from her view she started to cry silently which escalated to quiet sobs. So Harry did the only thing he could….watch.

As Harry watched her he saw that she was wearing a long servant's dress that was already tattered and frayed just like his had been. Then his gaze fell upon her tear streaked face and realized that she had cried herself to sleep.

Harry then went into the bars separating the 2 cells and inhaled her scent….a scent that he had thought he would never encounter again. As he did this 1 fat gleaming tear dripped down Harry's black muzzle and landed on the stone floor. He had missed her more than he thought.

Finally a couple hours later Harry finally turned and headed back to his dark corner and decided that he himself need to get some sleep before his master called upon him again.

Harry awoke several hours later to find Hermione wide awake staring at his cell. Harry growled to himself realizing why she was looking over towards him.

'Great, she must have heard me while I was sleeping' Harry thought to himself bitterly.

But before he could do anything he heard the dungeon door slam shut and several pairs of feet walking down the row towards them. When they finally came into view Harry saw that it was the man who came down to feed him twice a day but today he was accompanied by another a tall figure with shaggy brown hair.

They stopped at first in front of Hermione's cell and opened the hatch at the bottom and slid a bit of bread and cheese and a glass of water for her.

Hermione cautiously approached the food and quickly bent down and picked it up. Then she saw that the other man had a bowl of what looked like raw beef and chicken just thrown into it. Hermione wrinkled her nose as the smell of the bowl's contents hit her.

"_Who is that for?_" Hermione asked in disgust and curiosity. But the 2 death eaters merely looked at her and moved on to Harry's cell. This caught Hermione's attention for she thought nobody else was down here except for her.

The 2 death eaters stopped in front of Harry's cage and looked around then the new one said "_where is he, the Dark Lord didn't have anything planned for him today right?"_ Harry chuckled to himself when he heard the death eater say this.

'So naïve' Harry thought. But then the second more familiar death eater spoke up. "_No you git he is still in there he's just probably hiding in the shadows you just have to make him come out.....Oi you comin' out or do we just get to take this back with us and throw it in the trash_"

Harry who was starving gave a small but audible sigh and walked out to receive his supper. As Harry walked over to where the 2 death eaters stood he stole a quick look at Hermione. Harry winced; she was staring at him in shock and horror. So he quickened his pace so he could get back to his shadows.

When he was closer to the death eaters he found that they had not yet put his food on the floor; Harry didn't like this he gave a small warning growl but the death eaters just laughed. "_What are you going to do wolf, attack us?_"

This made Harry very mad, he was still about 5 ft. away from where they stood Harry started running and jumped up on the bars growling and snapping he teeth trying to get his food. Harry wasn't allowed to do this in front of his master or he would be severely punished.

Now his master had given him a new command, he wasn't allowed to speak to anyone unless given permission from his master. But this in Harry's mind wasn't talking it was warning them to drop the food or else.

The death eaters finally slid the bowl inside his cell and walked quickly away. Harry then went back down to all 4 paws and looked over at Hermione and saw that she wasn't afraid of him but she looked genuinely curious. Harry just rolled his eyes and grabbed his bowl and retreated back into his shadowy corner.

By the time Harry reached his corner and settled down and started to eat Hermione finally spoke.

"_Will you please come back out.....it would be wonderful if I had some company human or not_" she said pleadingly. But Harry who didn't like to be disturbed while he was eating just gave a small warning growl. But Harry who was still eating glanced up to see Hermione.

Hermione was now sitting on her mattress looking straight ahead but casting quick glances towards his corner. Then she said "_I can wait, it doesn't bother me....but can you please come out sometime"_ Hermione stayed silent for a few moments before she squeaked in remembrance _"I total forgot! I got a message a few days ago that one of my friends was here in the manor, do you know where he is? Wait what am I talking about; I'm talking to a wolf for Pete's sake. You probably don't understand a word that's coming out of my mouth do you"_.

But Harry who had finished his supper had gotten to his feet. He had completely forgotten the message he had sent to Hermione with Dobby. Harry was about to walk over to face Hermione but then remembered that his small lightning bolt scar was still visible through his fur.

So Harry raised one massive paw and patted the hair around the scar down to hide it from view. And with a deep breath he stepped back out of the shadows and into the torch light.

Harry walked out and he heard Hermione gasp. Harry was slightly bigger than a grey wolf but he wasn't as big as Remus was. Harry walked until he was roughly 5 feet away from the bars that separated them and sat down staring intently at Hermione.

"_Well that is better than nothing I guess_" Hermione said and she went over to the bars and stared at Harry's large form. As Harry eyed her suspiciously he noticed that she was shivering. Harry who had a thick double coat didn't feel the cold thought for a moment. Then he got up and walked back to the shadows.

"_Wait please.... come back what did I do_" Hermione said but before she could turn and sit down Harry reemerged carrying his own tattered blanket in his mouth. Hermione looked at him in wonder, and then it hit her.

"_Is that for me_" she asked him and he just wagged his bushy tail once before slowly walking over to where she stood. Harry dropped the blanket and before Hermione's hand could get through the bars to pat Harry he was already sitting 5 feet away again.

Hermione just smiled at him and then grabbed the second blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders as well as her own. Then she just stared. They just stood there for what felt like hours until Harry gave a huge yawn that made Hermione gasp from seeing the rows of razor sharp fangs.

Harry then decided that now was the time he went to sleep for he knew that here soon he would need it. Hermione watched him go and then with a resigned sigh walked over to her own mattress and curled up under the blankets trying to get some sleep.

A few hours later Harry woke with a start and sat bolt up right for the dungeon door had slammed shut and many footsteps were approaching. Harry shot a quick glance over at Hermione and saw to his relief that she too was wide awake but looking fearfully toward the sound of footsteps.

Then Voldemort and 3 of his most loyal death eaters came into view and Harry lay down and crawled over into the torchlight with his head bent down. Hermione looked at the people walking down the block then back at Harry and then it hit her. The wolf was like her, a prisoner of Voldemort.

Then with a wave of his wand Voldemort and the 3 death eaters walked into Harry's cell standing around the large black wolf. Voldemort looked down at the wolf and smiled.

"**See now, I think our friend has learned his lesson; and for that my dear wolf I will reward you**" said Voldemort and he reached down and unfastened the collar around Harry's neck.

Hermione who had somewhat been listening looked over and saw what Voldemort was taking from the wolf; Hermione gasped silently when she saw the small orb fastened to a large think leather collar. Hermione had only seen one once before and that was only in one of her beloved textbooks. It was more commonly called the 'marble moon' and it was used to control the moon's power.

Then finally Hermione realized why the wolf had understood everything she had said; this wasn't just any wolf this was a werewolf! Hermione looked at the large wolf and then she noticed something she had skipped over before. The wolf didn't have the normal amber colored eyes but a bright glowing emerald green.

This time she did make a small sound but nobody paid any attention to her. The wolf she had been next to for the past few days was her best friend!

"_Oh Harry what has he reduced you to_" Hermione thought sadly but all that went away for Voldemort had vanished the thick collar with a wave of his wand. Hermione looked over to see the wolf.

As soon as the collar was gone the wolf's body began to shudder violently. Hermione saw the tail and muzzle shrinking back into his body, and as she watched she saw all the bones break and they stuck out at odd angles.

Then as she watched the large wolf howled a pained howl which slowly became screams. Then as quick as it started all the bone positioned themselves to human form and all the thick black hair fell off leaving behind a thin 17 year old boy.

As Harry lay on the stone floor he groaned in pain. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around, then when he saw his master towering over him he quickly rose to his feet and bowed low saying "master".

Hermione watched in shock as the wizarding world's savior bowed in front of the man he was supposed to stop. Hermione didn't know what to do, so she took a breath and yelled "_Harry what are you doing you're supposed to stop him not be his pet_".

Harry who still had his head facing the ground looked around and saw Hermione. His eyes lit up slightly and he pushed away from the circle and over to where Hermione stood tears streaming down her face.

Harry grabbed her cold hands and said "Hermione I'm so sorry but I can't do anything now, all I am now is a servant to my master". Hermione looked shocked! "_Harry this snake is not your master, you must fight!_" But at that moment 2 of the 3 death eaters had gone into Hermione's cell and were now getting ready to cast Cruciatus curse on her.

Harry who noticed this immediately stuck his arms through the bars and knocked the 2 death eater's heads together knocking them out cold. Voldemort quickly pointed his wand at the 2 death eaters and the slowly got to there feet rubbing their heads. Then Voldemort turned to Harry.

"**What do you think you are doing, wolf**" He asked Harry his eyes glowing red in the darkness. Harry quickly looked down on the floor and said "Please master spare her do that upon me not her". Then Harry looked up through his hair at Voldemort who was smiling wickedly. The he heard that Voldemort was chuckling, "**you care for the mud blood do you potter? Well as you wish you will have the lesson while the girl watches.** **Go and stand at the back wall I can't have a mud blood messing with my wolf**".

Harry just sighed and walked over to the center of the back wall and turned to face his master. Then with a flick of Voldemort's wand shackles with about a 5 ft. give attached to Harry's wrists and ankles; Harry just looked at the floor and sighed he was too used to this.

Then right before he heard the death eater yell 'Crucio' he distantly heard Hermione's sobbing please "_HARRY please you don't have to do this....please....snap out of it...._" but the rest of her pleas were drowned by Harry's screaming in pain as the curse hit him squarely in the chest.

Once they death eater had finished he walking forward to unchain an unconscious Harry from the wall; but before he had even reached the boy Voldemort spoke "**No leave him there, I can't have him near that mud blood.**" And with that the death eaters just shrugged his shoulders and followed his master up into the mansion.

Hermione just looked at her beaten and broken friend; she reached up to her cheek and wasn't surprised when she felt hot tears sliding down her dirty cheeks.


	13. More Followers

Chapter 13

A few hours later Hermione had pulled her mattress over the closest to Harry's cell as she could watching him, waiting for him to wake up but hours later he still hadn't moved. Hermione eventually fell asleep with her head resting upon the dirty stone wall.

A few hours after Hermione had fallen asleep she was awoken by the sound of chains rustling and slight groaning coming from Harry's cell. She looked over towards his pale figure and saw that his eyes were indeed open and staring at the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Harry sighed before saying to himself "bloody brilliant", and he let his arms fall limp down to his side. Then with a bit of groaning he used the chains and pulled himself up.

Hermione who was watching him sadly finally said "Harry, oh Harry I've missed you so much"; this caused Harry to turn and face her quickly with a frightened look in his eye. Once he saw that it was only Hermione his eyes softened a bit. Not only had Hermione missed him but Harry had missed her more.

Harry stayed where he was and just looked at her; then he looked straight into her eyes and his heart melted which only made it harder. Harry knew that in order to keep her safe he would have to stay away. So Harry opened his mouth and at first nothing came out so he cleared his throat and tried again "I didn't miss you Hermione".

It hurt Harry so much to do this to her but it was fore her own safety. Harry looked into her face and saw all the hurt and sadness in her eyes. He couldn't bear to look at the pain he was causing her so he tuned and walked as far as he could into his shadowy corner which wasn't very far and sat down.

Harry felt so bad for doing this and we wished that he could run over to her and tell her how much he loved her and that she was the only thing that kept him alive all these months. But for her own safety he would have to distance himself as far from her as possible. Then Harry heard a soft shuddering breath and looked over to see Hermione curled up in a tight ball quietly crying to herself.

Harry sat there for hours just watching her and finally she had cried herself to sleep in the middle of her mattress with tear stains running the length of her cheek. Harry waited until he heard her slow and steady breath to tell him that she was truly asleep he said quietly "I love you Hermione Granger". Then he laid his head onto his arms and tried to get as much sleep as he could before he was awoken by the death eaters do to his masters bidding.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A few weeks later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry was sitting in his cell pushing the bread across his plate before he took a large bite and setting it back on the plate. His stomach had shrunk 3 times it's original size and one or two bites of bread would satisfy him. So he grabbed the glass of water and drank about half before he was done with that as well.

Harry cast a quick glance over towards Hermione and saw that she had already finished the bread, cheese, and water that she had been given and was now staring straight ahead. He got up now that he was chain free and walked over to the bars separating his and Hermione's cell. He took the bread and cheese in his hand and put the plate into her cell then replaced the food while setting the water next to it.

Then he stood up and before he turned around he mumbled "You can have the rest of mine", and walked back his favorite place to be.....the shadowy corner.

When Harry reached his corner he heard a quiet voice say "_thanks_" and he looked over to see that Hermione had silently walked over grabbed the food and water and was sitting back on her mattress slowly eating the bread. Harry smiled that she had actually taken it, for ever since he had told her that he hadn't miss her she refused to talk, look at, or even acknowledge that Harry was in the cell right beside her.

Soon after she finished her and Harry's food the door down the cell opened and 2 people were walking down the block towards them. Harry tensed as he always did ready for anything that they would do. As the 2 people came into view one of them looked in Hermione's cell and then scoffed continuing down the way towards Harry's cell.

The 2 men stopped in front of Harry's cell and one of them casually flicked there wand and a door appeared in which the walked through casually. They both scanned the cell and finally spotted his pale form in the shadows just sitting there watching them.

Then one of them called "_Get out here wolf_" and Harry sighed and got up walking out into the torch light. Harry stared at them and he put as much hate into his eyes as he could and one of the death eaters flinched and Harry smirked.

"_Your master has requested your presence_" said the other death eater and with a flick of his wand cuffs and a chain trailing off each cuff appeared on Harry's wrists. Harry just nodded his head once and one death eater grabbed one chain and led him out of his cell and down the row.

As he was pulled along cast a quick look at Hermione and saw that she was at the front of her cell and watching him go looking worried. But before he could look anymore he was jerked forward and then up the slight stair case and into the main hall.

Walking into the main hall filled with light Harry had to shield his eyes for he wasn't used to it being so bright. But before he could adjust his eyes he was led through a large door off to the side of the hall. In this room it was slightly darker which was easier for Harry's eye to adjust.

Harry looked around the room and when he got to the back wall he saw Voldemort; he was sitting in a high backed chair and he had an evil grin upon his snake like face.

As soon as Harry saw his masters' grin he didn't want to get any closer. But as soon as he started to pull back trying to get out of the room he was yanked forward and knocked off balance; but the death eaters didn't care whether he was walking or sliding as long as the got him to Voldemort.

Finally Harry was in front of Voldemort and was forced to kneel in front of his master. Then Harry saw that the 2 death eaters had left the room and it was just himself and Voldemort. Harry wondered if he was going to be punished or rewarded for something but before he could decide what his master spoke to him.

"**Harry, lift your head I want to see your eyes. I must say I am impressed that you haven't made contact with the mud blood, but for you that is a good thing. So I have decided that you will stay with me where ever I am except during private things such as sleeping and other personal things." **Voldemort said and Harry just gawked at him.

Voldemort was staring at Harry waiting for a response when Harry looked to the floor and said "Thank you master".

Then Harry looked up at Voldemort and saw that he looked very pleased with himself. And with a snap of Voldemort's fingers the cuffs and chains disappeared from Harry's wrists; Harry looked down to examine his wrists and saw that they were a little red from where they were rubbing but before he could look back up Voldemort was standing above him.

"**Here you go Harry, it's your collar but don't worry right now its all clouded up but when it comes time all I need to do is snap and you will once again become a wolf. Do you understand?**" Voldemort said to Harry.

Harry looked back to the floor and said "Yes master".

"**Good, come, I have some business to attend to**" and he started to walk towards the door and Harry quickly got to his feet and followed him out the door.

Harry followed Voldemort through many hallways and secret passage ways before Voldemort finally came to a stop. In front of them was a large wooden door and Voldemort placed one hand on the center and pushed it open to reveal a group of people bundled together to afraid to move for they were surrounded by death eaters all in which had there wands pointed on the captives.

Harry who was behind Voldemort looked over at the captives and gasped audibly when he saw who was among them; then before he could do anything Voldemort spoke, "**You have been brought here to see what side you support. Also if you want to live and join the group you will be welcome otherwise…well I'll tell you that after we decide on who is where**". After he said that he walked over to the death eaters and whispered some thing into his ear; then he told the people to stretch out so he could see all their faces.

The prisoners did so and Harry and Voldemort walked over to where the first prisoner stood; then Voldemort said to the captive "**Ah here we go this is someone you know is it not wolf? Hello Mr……**"


	14. Another Full Moon

Chapter 14

"**Ah here we go this is someone you know is it not wolf? Hello Mr**. **Finnegan, how nice of you to join us here"** said Voldemort and Harry leaned a bit to the left to catch a glimpse of Seamus and Harry saw that he was visibly shaking looking right into Voldemort's eyes.

As Harry peered around Voldemort he caught Seamus's eye. Then right before Seamus could say anything to him he quickly bowed his head and straightened up behind his master away from Seamus's wandering eyes. Then as soon as Voldemort saw that Seamus wasn't looking at him he quickly caught the boy's attention back.

"**Boy what are you going to do? Stay here and serve me or never again leave here.**" Said Voldemort with pure malice dripping from his voice then Seamus said

"_I will stay here with you....m-m-master_" and Voldemort smiled.

"**Well welcome to winning side**".

Then with that he moved onto the next person. Voldemort then continued to ask the row of people where their allegiances stood; several of them still stood with the ministry or the late Dumbledore but all those people were dead before they hit the floor. So within roughly 45 minutes Voldemort had around 20 new followers some Harry recognized from Hogwarts but didn't know their names and some Harry had never before seen.

But some of the people he did recognize were there. As Harry was standing behind Voldemort he saw Oliver Wood his old quidditch coach, and the annoying Hufflepuff Ernie McMillan. But that was about all the people he did recognize.

"**Welcome all of you; I am glad you chose this path! Now reform the line and I will come around to mark you**" said Voldemort and all the people cast fearful glances all around the room before doing what they were told. With a flick of Voldemort's wand he had in his long white hands a black branding iron.

Then Voldemort turned to Harry and said "**Stay here wolf**" and then he walked forward toward Seamus and said "**Hold out your left arm**" and with shaking hands Seamus did so. Then without hesitation Voldemort lifted the iron and pressed it upon Seamus's upper arm. Then when he pulled off the skin Seamus had a black skull with a snake protruding out of its mouth left in the iron's place.

Then in about 25 minutes everyone had been marked and Harry was most grateful that nobody had yet to notice him for there attention was still on either Voldemort or the other death eaters. But of course that couldn't continue; "**Wolf, come here, I need you to take these new recruits downstairs and put them on the side of you and the mud-blood. Also here is a key for the cells just place it to the front of the bars and it should open automatically**".

Harry walked forward and ignored it as everyone gasped at the sight of him. He just bowed and quietly said "yes master" then he straightened up and walked forward towards the new death eaters and said.

"Move" in a harsh enough voice to get them to scurry towards the door. But before Harry could walk out the door Voldemort called after him.

"**Harry when you are done with them I want you to come back in here**".

Harry just nodded his head and followed the others down the hallway towards the dungeons. Then when they got into the main hallway Harry saw that the sun still had about 4 or 5 hours left in the sky; it had been too long for Harry since he had seen the sun.

So as Harry was gazing out the window at the sun he didn't notice of the people from the group walk towards him with a sorrowful look fill his features.

"_Harry, how long have you been here. We all thought you had died" _then he reached out and touched Harry's bare shoulder.

Harry then quickly glanced around to look Seamus directly in the eye "I'm sorry Seamus but I can't do this anymore; we must go" said Harry and then Harry started to herd them towards the door on the other side of the hall that Harry knew led down into the dungeon.

Then finally after what seemed hours of walking they finally made it down the steps and Harry looked over the first cell on the right and he pulled out the key and placed it on the bars. And sure enough a door appeared and swung open and he looked over at one the group and said "In, get in" but they all just shook their heads and so Harry walked over and grabbed one of the strongest looking people there and pushed him through the door with ease.

Then he turned back to the others and they suddenly backed away from him with fear etched in their eyes. Harry just looked at them when it hit him, his eyes probably changed color and so he quickly looked away. Then he felt the wolf stir deep within his chest and stomach and he bent down holding his stomach and staggered away from the group. 'It must be close to full moon' thought Harry but he still couldn't stand up properly from the pain.

But Seamus spoke up "_Harry what's wrong with your eyes, are you okay_" then he tried to take a step towards Harry but a woman from the group held him back saying.

"_I wouldn't go over there, he still may be Harry Potter but he is more than that now_".

But Seamus looked from Harry to the woman confused; the woman just sighed "_He's a werewolf_".

Harry looked up with a mixture of fear, pain, and sadness in his eyes but now he saw Seamus staring at him but before Harry could say anything Seamus said

"_Harry is this true. It can't be_". Harry just looked away and tried to stand up when he heard some one else speak.

"_I can't believe it this is terrible. We are all going to die_".

Harry looked up and for the first time Oliver Wood was staring at him; it was Wood that had said this. The pain had finally subsided and Harry walked down the row to the next cell and opened it like he did the first one but this time one of the older men quickly walked into the cell and shut it himself. It was obvious that he was trying to get as far away from Harry as possible.

Harry wasn't offended with this but he just continued to open up more and more cells for people to walk into which they now did more willingly. Then finally there were only 5 people left and Harry had come up upon his and Hermione's cells. Hermione was standing at the front of her own cell looking at everyone.

3 of the 5 people left that still had to put into cells were the 3 people Harry knew from Hogwarts. Ernie and Seamus both rushed over to where Hermione stood and through the bars they actually hugged each other. Harry didn't pay any attention but just opened the cell next to Hermione's and another woman's whom Harry didn't know.

Seamus just looked around and before anybody else could go into that cell he went in and up to the bars that separated Hermione from him. Harry then just looked at Hermione and shut the door on now Seamus's cell.

Then as he was walking past Hermione's cell she said "_Harry why are all these people here, and what are they doing down here_" but Harry just ignored her until he yelled after him. Then he turned to Seamus and said "show her your arm".

Hermione then watched as Seamus lifted up the sleeve of his shirt on his left arm showing her the dark mark; she just gasped in shock that all these people had also given in to Voldemort as well. Then she turned away from them all and went to sit against the back wall away from them.

Harry then turned and continued down the cell block and passed his own cell but he saw that the group of people was staring in the cell. Harry looked into the cell and saw that somebody had left him some food and the rats from the dungeon were already starting to sniff at it. Harry turned to Hermione who was watching him and said "when did they put this in here".

Hermione looked a bit taken aback but said "_about an hour or so ago"_ Harry just nodded and then he walked to his own cell and opened it with the key. Then as somebody went to walk into the cell he turned around quickly and snarled at him; then Harry noticed it was Wood and he looked away ashamed and muttered "sorry".

But Harry continued to go into the cell; he walked over to the bowl of food and shoed the rat away with his foot then he bent down and pick it up. When he got it to chest level he once again felt the wolf in him twist and turn trying to get out because in the bowl was more raw meat. Harry then just sighed and with the bowl still in hand walked out of the cell shutting the door behind him.

Then Harry continued on to the next cell and opened it; Wood stepped forward to head into the cell and then he stopped in front of Harry and said.

"_What is that_" looking into the bowl; Harry who hadn't been paying attention, jumped and then said "my dinner". Wood looked a bit taken a back and merely said "_oh_" but walked into the cell.

Then Harry continued down the block and put the other 3 people into cells; then when he was done with that he walked over to his cell and quickly ate all the meat in the bowl grimacing at the texture of the food going down his throat. Then he looked around and saw that Wood and several other people were watching him in horror and disgust.

Harry sighed and put the bowl on the outside of his cell and then he attempted to walk back to the main hall when he heard Seamus call.

"_Oi Harry what is that around your neck_" and Harry who had completely forgotten about the collar just turned and mumbled "nothing" and then he walked back to the door and into the main hall. Then once he was outside of the door he again doubled over from the sensation of the wolf trying to dig out of its fleshly prison. Finally about 5 minutes later the pain had subsided and he made his way down the hallway towards the hall Voldemort resided.

Outside the door he took a deep breath and walked through the door and before he had taken 2 steps he felt a presence around him and in the room and he looked up and was shocked. The room was filled with other werewolves and what Harry guessed were vampires due to there pale skin and red rimmed eyes. But that wasn't what made Harry stop. There at the edge of the crowd was his friend and sire…..Remus Lupin.


	15. Thining out the Death Eaters

Chapter 15

When Harry finally realized that his mouth was hanging open he quickly shut it and when he felt eyes upon him he looked around and saw that his master was looking at him waiting for him to walk over to him. So Harry sighed and looked over to Remus to see that the man looked from Voldemort to Harry with what looked like confusion. But Harry ignored Remus and walked over to stand behind his 'master'.

Then Remus finally understood; this is where Harry had been all this time. He hadn't been dead like they all had been led to believe but been beaten, starved, and forced to serve Voldemort. Then while thinking about this he filled up with sadness but that quickly turned to hate and he then quickly ran at the snake that had taken his cub from him. But before he could get even 10 feet from Voldemort cords sprung out of a wand somewhere around him and caught him around his ankles and wrists knocking him to the ground.

Then without thinking Harry pushed passed Voldemort and ran to help Remus; once Harry reached him he went down to his knees and attempted to pull the cords off his sire. But the more Harry pulled at the bonds the tighter they constricted. As Harry pulling at the bonds Remus said.

"_Harry your alive. Oh my God you're alive! Are you okay? God I have missed you so much...wait Harry what is that on your neck_" but before Harry could answer somebody came behind him holding him back at walking him to face Voldemort.

Harry tried to struggle against the person holding him but it was no use he could move even an inch. But finally they reached his master and he quickly looked to the ground not wanting to see the anger in his eyes.

"**What did you think you were doing**" Voldemort asked but Harry kept his head down and didn't answer.

"**WOLF!!! Answer Me!!**" he yelled and Harry who kept his head down said

"I-I-I don't know".

Then Voldemort got the most evil smile he could and then he said.

"Y**ou don't know? Well how about this you and all your other 'fuzzy' friends go downstairs and wait for tonight**" then when Harry looked up confused Voldemort laughed and said.

"**Oh wait I didn't tell you. All that time you have been downstairs we have gone through several lunar cycles and tonight is the first of the three nights of full moon**".

Once these words came out of his mouth a look of panic and fear flashed across Harry's face and then Voldemort turned to the death eaters in the room and said "**Take him and his friends downstairs and take the bricks out of the windows so they can see the sun go down**".

Harry looked at his master with a mixture of fear and hate and Voldemort just smiled and said "**Have a good night!**"

Then he turned to the others left in the room and started barking commands at the other Death Eaters to take them somewhere without windows so not to have them all burst into dust. But before Harry could hear the rest of the conversation Harry was pushed out into the hallway along with all the other werewolves which really surprised Harry at how many there actually were.

Then finally they reached the door leading into the cells and the closer they got to his cell the more he struggled; Harry didn't want to do this, not now, he had just changed back into a human and for the next 3 nights he would have to become the wolf. Also the worst part was is that now it wasn't just himself it was himself, Hermione, and everyone else around him and the ones within a 2 cell radius to the right and left were people that he knew.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

But as they reached his cell the pulled and thrashed against the person holding him which only made his captor hold tighter. Then once they reached his cell another death eater ran over and opened the door for him; but before Harry had time to think they threw him in and he landed on his face. But thanks to enhanced abilities he sprung up to gasps from the people around him and ran towards the door but right before he got there they had shut the door and it melted back into the row of bars like it was never there.

Harry just hit the bars with all his might causing them to bend slightly outward. But the 2 death eaters that had put him in his cell weren't paying any attention to him but they turned to the opposite set of cells and wall. They both pointed there wands at the wall and bits of stone disappeared and were replaced by the same iron bars that made up the cages so not to let anybody else out through the windows.

So Harry just hit the bars one last time and went to sit against the back wall and glare as others brought in more and more wolves and put them in the row of cells on the opposite wall. Finally Harry looked down the hallway and saw that somebody was leading Remus down the row towards where Harry's cell was situated. Then when they stopped in front of Harry cell Harry stood up and walked over to the front of the cell to watch.

Then Remus's captor turned to the cell opposite Harry and shoved Remus inside making him lose his footing and fall onto his hands and knees. Then Remus's captor turned to Harry and Harry had to take a step back; it was Draco Malfoy. Harry's eyes flashed and Draco's little smirk actually faltered as Harry's eyes flashed. Then once he got over the shock he said "_So it looks like you'll have some more company this time, Wolf_" then Draco walked away laughing.

Harry then just watched as Draco walked away then he looked over at Remus and saw that the man was watching Harry with shock and awe. Harry just looked back at Remus and finally said.

"Hi, I'm sorry about this" and Remus jumped up and with sadness etched in every line of his face he said "_Harry it's not your fault you weren't one of the people who did this. I am just wondering what is goin on with the relationship between yourself and the Dark Lord_".

Harry just sighed and launched into his story and even though Harry was telling Remus everyone else decided they wanted to know what happened to the famous Harry Potter in the months that he was supposed to be dead. Finally after Harry finished the story going all the way to what had just recently happened upstairs. Then he heard Hermione was saying his name and he turned to see what it was that she wanted.

"_Harry, if Voldemort put you down here for the full moon. Well look_" and Harry turned to look out the windows along the wall.

The sun was almost completely gone now there was only a sliver of light left coming in past the horizon; Harry's eyes then become as big as they would go. Harry didn't want to be here, he didn't want to do this anymore; he then started to pace up and down running his hands through his hair muttering about 'not doing it anymore'.

Hermione and Remus watched Harry with pity filling their eyes which made Harry just pace more and more. But at least Hermione had enough sense to keep back from the bars to watch him; then in the cell next to Hermione Seamus was watching Harry with curiosity burning in his eyes which just made Harry angry.

So Harry walked quickly over to Hermione's cell and looked directly at Seamus and said "What are you looking at?!?! Want to see Harry Potter become the monster that he is, huh? Unbelievable, you find that me about to go through this-this-this painful transformation interesting like a show??? Well come here and I'll give you a first hand account!" Yelled Harry and Seamus looked taken a back by Harry's angry outburst.

Then he said "_No mate that's not what's happening I just...._" but Harry just glared at him which cut him off short.

"ANYBODY ELSE WANT TO SEE HARRY POTTER TURN INTO A MONSTER" Harry yelled into the dungeon but nobody responded for a moment until Remus said.

"_Harry calm down it's okay_". But before Harry could say anything Harry fell to the floor from the first wave of pain the coursed through his body, Harry just gasped in pain and tried to pull himself over to the wall but as soon as he tried to move another wave of pain ran through his thin frame forcing him to stay in the middle of the floor.

Harry turned to look across the little hallway and saw that everyone on that cell block had fallen to the floor shaking from the pain. The Harry looked at Remus and saw that the man was still sitting upright as best as he could trying to fight the pain coursing through his body. More and more waves of pain hit Harry and he looked down at his changing body.

His hands and feet were already shrinking and curling into large paws with large black nails, and then he felt his back starting to curve and elongate creating a tail. Then as Harry watched this the color from his sight began to flick and die out completely leaving him in a world of black and white, right after that his mouth and ears began to reposition themselves so that Harry now had a muzzle and his ears were on top of his head.

Harry let out a sigh right before the true pain hit him; his limbs began to shake and the bones began to break and stick out in odd angles from under his skin and Harry let out an ear piercing scream which slowly turned to a deep howl. But finally to Harry what felt like hours the bones went back to there rightful place for a wolves body and in waves thick black hair covered every inch of his now transformed body.

Harry then opened his eyes even though he didn't remember closing them and looked around. He saw that Hermione, and Seamus was looking at him; Seamus was looking at him in amazement, fear, and shock while Hermione just looked at him a tear rolling down her cheek. Then he rolled himself over so he was laying on his feet and pushed himself into a standing position which didn't last long for he quickly lost his balanced and fell back to the floor.

Seamus then stifled a laugh and Harry shot him a murderous glance which quickly quieted him and then Harry stood himself back up but this time he didn't fall over. Harry looked around at the other wolves and saw that they were baring their teeth and looked like howling but no sound was coming from there mouths. Harry quickly dismissed this thought and looked to see if his sire was up yet. And sure enough he was and already watching Harry.

With seeing this his heart leapt and he gave a short quick yip and wagged his tail madly and Remus did the same thing but then Harry heard somebody say his name. He quickly turned around to see Wood staring at him; to be honest Harry had totally forgotten about Wood; but anyways now that Harry looking Wood decided to talk "_Harry I can't believe it. This is impossible Dumbledore said that you were the only one who could stop Voldemort and now we find out that your working for him_".

Harry just huffed and walked over to where Wood stood and then he jumped up and placed his paws on the bars looking Wood in the eye then he gave a small *woof*. Then he hopped down hoping that Wood would understand enough to let it go for now and sure enough Wood said.

"_Fine but you will tell me in the morning I refuse to let this go_" Then he turn to face Hermione who was watching him calmly and past Hermione to Seamus was watching him carefully.

Harry then got an idea and he loped over to the bars that separated his cell from all the others and growled, snarled, and barked showing his teeth to Seamus who quickly tried to turn away but lost his footing and fell to the floor. Then Harry walked over to Hermione and wined giving her a puppy dog look and Hermione bent down and scratched Harry behind the ears.

Then Seamus called out to Hermione "_NO don't he's not in his right mind_" but Hermione just laughed and turned to Seamus and said "_Seamus he was playing with you_" and Harry shot him a wolfy grin.

But then the door at the end of the hall opened and it sounded like 3 or 4 set of feet walked down the row. Every so often somebody would saw "him" and a flash of green light would light up the entire dungeon and finally several green flashes later the group of people emerged into Harry's line of sight. He then quickly lay down keeping his eyes low.

Harry then looked up at Remus and motioned for him to do the same which he quickly did and when Voldemort and his little group of death eaters came into view Voldemort chuckled and said "**It looks like you at least taught one of the wolves what to do**" meaning Remus and then he walked over to Harry's cell and opened the door and walked in.

"**Stand up wolf**" said Voldemort and Harry quickly got to his feet still keeping his eyes on the floor. Then Voldemort chuckled and said "**Let me see your eyes Harry**" and Harry quickly looked into the blood red eyes of his master.

The Voldemort looked around and saw that a few of the new people were still looking at him and then down at Harry. Then Voldemort looked down at Harry and said "**Well at least you have some company now wolf. I have come to understand werewolves and even if they can keep in the right mind or are under the potion they still have a craving under the full moon and no matter what if they have a chance to get the meat they will get the meat**" Harry just looked at Voldemort confused.

Then the Death Eaters walked over to Harry cell dragging somebody behind them. Then it hit him this person smelled delicious and he wanted it. Harry lost it he started to pace up and down growling and to others they saw that the sparkling emerald eyes were gone and they were a liquid amber color and hungry.

So then with the door squeaking in protest as the death eaters brought in the one guy Harry didn't expect to see for years and he was covered in shallow cuts making the wolf go wild.

But before Harry could jump on his prey Hermione call out desperately "_Harry, no don't please don't please it's....._"


	16. The Meeting

Chapter 16

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Harry, no don't please don't please it's just a little girl!_" Cried Hermione as she watched the struggling girl and Hermione noticed that the girl looked only to be 8 or 9 and she had tears streaming down her cheeks leaving the spots shining in the light. But Harry was still watching her with obvious want in his eyes.

But as Hermione watched she saw Harry look at the death eaters then quickly back at girl and before Hermione could do anything Harry started to run at the group of people causing the little girl to scream; then to Hermione's relief Harry changed course right before he hit the girl and tackled the death eater holding the girl from. As soon as Harry got the man to the ground he quickly put his jaws around the man's arm and bit until he drew blood.

As soon as Harry felt the warm blood flow in his mouth he felt several pairs of hand grab onto the scruff of his neck and throw him away from the now bleeding death eater. But as soon as Harry hit the ground he jumped back up and growled; but as Harry looked around the cell he noticed that it was just himself, and his master the others had left probably to tend the now cursed death eater.

As Harry stared up at him master he knew he was in trouble and was actually starting to shake a little.

"**What is your problem today wolf?! First you run over to see this mutt…**" said Voldemort as he pointed over his shoulder at Remus "**Then you refuse to obey an order and instead you attack one of my servants**" and Harry then hung his head looking down at the stone floor. But that didn't last long.

Voldemort then walked over to Harry and crouched down and forced Harry to look at him. Then as Harry watched Voldemort raised his other hand and pointed his wand at Harry's collar which Harry figured unclouded the little orb which Harry knew was his punishment for being so out of line.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally after Voldemort was gone from Harry's sight Harry slowly walked over to the shadowy corner that he used to hide from view in; but now he wasn't alone in the corner for Wood was standing at the bars separating them from each other. But Harry just ignored him and curled up in the tightest ball he could.

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Wood sit right beside him and reach a hand out to touch him. Harry just lifted his head into his hand and caused Wood to jump a little but he quickly got over the shock and started petting his head. Then as Wood was stroking his head Harry lay his head back on his large paws and got some much needed sleep; which to Harry's discomfort was cut too short.

For several hours later Harry was awakened by screams and howls coming from Remus's cell. Then Harry stood up as best as he could for his limbs were stiff from laying on them for so long and walked over to the front of the cell, and into the sunlight filtering through the window across from him. Remus's transformation was almost complete and within the next few seconds the brown hair fell off leaving his sire there shaking and sweating.

Remus didn't move for several minutes and Harry gave a small *woof* and Remus's eye's shot open and he sat up looking around. Then once he remembered where he was he let his head drop and sighed. Harry then gave another *woof* and Remus quickly turned to face his cub with a slightly puzzled look on his face. And finally he opened his mouth and said "_Harry. I don't understand you should have changed back, why are you still a wolf_".

Harry just sat down and pulled up his back leg and scratched at his neck causing the collar to shake and show Remus the small marble moon. Finally Harry put his leg down and saw that Remus had seen the collar and wasn't happy either.

"_Harry, my God why didn't you tell me what that was earlier?! You have to fight you can't let him do this to you. You can't let this happen or-or-or your parents would have died in vain; Hermione can you get that collar off_?" But what Remus had said about his parent he knew was true but he couldn't fight anymore, there was just no use in doing so; for every attempt always landed him back down here with the collar around his neck and unclouded.

But Hermione who was now beckoning Harry over to look at the collar eyes were swimming with tears and Harry walked over to where she was crouched down. Hermione raked her fingers through the hair on his neck and finally found the large leather collar and moved it around his neck before saying "_there is no buckle to unhook it. It is put on and taken off with a wand_" and Remus just walked back over to the back wall and sat down.

Then as Harry went over to get a drink out of his bucket he heard Seamus ask "_Lupin, what does that collar do? And I thought when the sun rose he would change back_" and then Harry looked up and saw that Wood and several other people were now looking at Lupin.

But Lupin just sighed and said "_The collar isn't the problem, but what you-know-who has placed on the collar is what is called the 'marble moon' and it is an orb that can control the moon's power. So for Harry and all other werewolves this will cause you to stay in your wolf form until the orb has removed or clouded. But the only difference is when a werewolf wears this they can still keep there right mind. So my guess is that unclouding it is a punishment._"

Then Harry looked over at Seamus and saw a look of comprehension on his face then he turned and looked at Harry and said "_I'm so sorry mate_" and Harry just nodded his great black head once. Then Harry went and lay in the corner of his and Hermione's cell where Hermione reluctantly started running her hand through his thick black fur.

Harry was now very happy down in this place now that he was surrounded by familiar faces even if they had joined Voldemort. Then as Hermione continued to run her hands through his hair he hadn't noticed that she was now running her own hand down his left arm but he felt it when she suddenly stopped and ran her hand against the fur as to look at something on his arm.

"_Oh my God, Harry he branded you_" said Hermione and Harry quickly looked over to her with a saddened look in his eyes. Then he took his muzzle and lifted her hand to his cheek where she felt hot, fat tears rolling through his hair. So they lay together like this with Hermione whispering little things in his ears for hours without paying any attention to anybody else around them. But Remus was watching curiously at the two; then he broke into a grin for his cub had found his mate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally Hermione had fallen asleep against the dirty stone wall and Harry just lay there thinking about what was going to happen next when he heard a loud bang coming from the door leading into the cell row and heard several pairs of feet walking down the row. Then a few moments later Harry saw that it was none other than Draco, Lucius, and several other death eaters and bringing up the end was Harry's master.

Harry got up and moved to sit in the center of the cell with his head bent low but Voldemort didn't enter Harry's cell but Lupin's; Harry looked up to see Lupin looking at the ground and then Voldemort said "**Stand up and look at me wolf. Since you and Harry seem to have a strong bond you would probably listen to him so I have a chore for you two**" and then Voldemort took out a thick leather band and placed it around Lupin's neck and before he could even get over the shock of now wearing a leather collar Voldemort had pulled out another marble moon.

As soon as Remus saw this is said "_Oh please no, please no, please reconsider_" but as Remus said this Voldemort was already busy fastening the orb to the collar and after Remus had finished he said.

"**Sorry wolf, you don't get the privilege to ask for such a request. The same as him**" and Voldemort pointed over his shoulder at Harry. After he pointed at Harry, Voldemort produced his wand and pointed it at the orb around Remus's neck and within seconds Remus was on the ground screaming and twisting on the ground.

Harry watched in horror as his friend and sire went through the painful transformation and finally after what seemed like ages Remus lay there as a fully grown brown wolf. But then Voldemort walked out of the cell and with a wave of his wand made sections of Remus's and Harry's cells disappear leaving a doggie door. And Remus who had just gotten to his feet, stumbling slightly walked out the door and Harry then walked out of his own and stopped and sat in front of his master; his head bent low to the ground.

Remus looked over at Harry and quickly copied the stance; then both Harry and Remus looked up at Voldemort who was smiling evilly who then said "**Good now lets go we have work to do**" then Voldemort flicked his wand and doors from the new death eaters appeared "**Now I want you all to come out and we are going to go outside**".

Then Voldemort turned and Remus and Harry followed quickly behind him then Harry looked behind himself and saw that all the new death eaters were following behind them with fearful glances.

Finally they were all out on the front lawn and into the sunlight and Voldemort pulled the 2 wolves aside and said quietly "**Now I am giving everybody here a chance to get away and anybody who runs I want you to catch and kill**" and Harry's eyes just widened. Then Voldemort turned to the older and more experienced death eaters and said "**Come, we are going inside. Let the new recruits do what they feel they need to do**" and with that Voldemort and his older followers went inside shutting the doors behind them.

For a few moments nobody moved but then over ¾ of the group turned and ran as fast as they could towards the gate at the edge of the property. Then Harry just turned and looked at Remus who nodded sadly at them and within 10 minutes all of those who had run were dead. Then as if on queue Voldemort walked out the door to look at the 6 new death eaters and said "**Welcome to the fold**".

Then Voldemort turned to the blood stained wolves and said "**Good job, I am impressed**"; then he turned back to the older death eaters and said "**Grab 2 of the bodies and take them and the wolves to the dungeon and place 1 body in each cell**". Harry and Remus then turned and headed back to the castle and to Harry's surprise the 2 death eaters carrying the bodies for Harry and Remus was none other than Goyle and Draco.

Finally when they got back to there cell Goyle put Remus in his cell along with the body of one of the dead death eaters and Draco put Harry in the cell but Draco followed into the cell as well. Draco then placed the body in the corner and then turned to Harry who was slowly walking over to the body and sniffing it. Then without warning Draco's booted foot collided with Harry's rib cage causing Harry to fly back and hit the bars of the cell.

"_That is for all those years in school. All the misery you caused me_" said Draco then leaving the cell Draco and Goyle walked back up into the main hall laughing. So Harry lay there for a few moments then he slowly got up and looked at Remus who was already tearing bits of muscle away from the body and swallowing it whole. So ignoring Hermione's worried glances Harry lay down and started to eat the biggest meal he had had in months.


	17. The Weasleys

Chapter 17

Harry leaned against the dirty stone wall and raised his hand to scratch at the leather collar around his neck that held the marble moon; which at the moment was completely clouded covering the small full moon inside of it.

Harry then looked over at Hermione who was up against Harry's cell fast asleep on her mattress. Harry felt so sorry for pulling her into this mess; Hermione had dropped a significant amount of weight which left her almost too thin. Harry stood up from where he sat and walked over to Hermione and sat down beside her; Harry put his arm through the bars and slowly began to trace his fingers up and down her arm.

Hermione stirred from the unfamiliar action and immediately sat up completely tense but when she saw Harry she relaxed and moved back over to sit next to Harry as best as she could. Harry continued to trace his fingers down her arm looking at his own fingers; but his eyes were pulled away from his and Hermione's hand when Hermione lifted her own hand to Harry's face and made him look her in the eye.

"_Harry, it is okay. We will get through this_" Hermione said and Harry just sighed and replied "I don't know that we will Hermione". Hermione just looked away from Harry pulling her arm out of reach of his fingers.

"_Harry, you must believe that we __all__ will make it out of here, or none of us will_" she said turning back to look at him.

Harry didn't look her in the eyes for he couldn't bear to see the disappointment reflecting from her big brown eyes. But Hermione said nothing more and started tracing her fingers over Harry's muscled arms, and when she reached the area where Voldemort had branded Harry, she stopped.

Hermione looked up at Harry to make sure he wasn't watching her and then continued up his arm and as soon as her fingertips grazed the brand and Harry's hand shot out grabbing hers in an iron grip. Hermione looked into his eyes and saw them flash with a mix of anger, pain, and then suddenly sorrow.

Harry released her hand and said "I'm sorry Hermione. Just please don't touch that" and Hermione just mumbled "_okay_" and Harry stood up and walked over to his dark corner and sat staring at his sire across the small path between all the cells on the right and on the left.

Remus had been watching the progress Harry and Hermione had been making over the past several months and was glad to see now that Harry was talking to her and looking at her. But today had been another large step for this was the first day he had seen Harry ever touch Hermione or let her touch him.

"**Are you okay Harry**" Remus asked seeing Harry staring at him but Harry just kept staring so he repeated the question and Harry said.

"Yeah, Remus I'm fine…. I just have a really bad feeling about today" and Remus looked at Harry and said "**Its going to be okay there isn't anything he can make you do that wouldn't surprise you, right?**" Remus said and Harry just nodded his head and not saying another word.

Remus just looked at Harry and then over to Hermione who was sitting against the stone wall watching Harry with a worried look on her face. Remus just sighed and within a few minutes he had fallen asleep on his own mattress against the wall.

Harry looked around and found Hermione sitting against the wall watching him with a worried expression, and then Harry looked over at Remus and saw that he had fallen asleep. Harry just sighed and decided that he would get as much sleep as he possibly could before he was called upstairs.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry had been asleep for roughly 2 hours when he heard the door down the hall and Harry's eyes shot open and turned his head quickly to glance down the row. As Harry was watching his eyes flickered over to Remus and saw that he too had been woken by the noise and was also looking down towards the door. And within a few minutes Voldemort walked into view surround by 3 death eaters.

Harry quickly looked down at the dirty stone floor and waited to see where his master would go. So when Harry heard his cell open he scrambled to his feet and bowing low muttering "master".

Voldemort just laughed and said "**look at me Harry**" and Harry took a deep breath and looked into Voldemort glowing red eyes; and when Harry saw his eyes he knew that what he had felt was going to happen…..this was going to be a very bad day.

"**Harry, we are going out. But don't get too excited it will just be you, myself, and my death eaters**" said Voldemort and Harry sighed and looked past Voldemort at Remus who was now looking at the floor just listening to what was going on in Harry's cell. Harry looked back down to the floor and waited for Voldemort to stop speaking and listened only slightly to what he was saying.

But one sentence stuck out from what Voldemort was saying and Harry looked up startled saying, "what" and Voldemort stopped speaking and smiled before saying "**Yes, Harry you must be in a proper form or there is no reason to take you**". Harry's face paled in the torch light and Voldemort just smiled wickedly down at him before walking over to him.

When Voldemort reach Harry he placed one long white hand on the boys' shoulder before reaching into his robe and producing a large thick chain. Harry saw the chain and immediately started to squirm trying to get away but Voldemort just tightened his grip on Harry's shoulder and one of the Death Eaters that had surrounded him walked forward and with one hand pushed Harry's head down and Voldemort snapped the chain on to the collar and let go causing the chain to all to the ground and pull Harry's head forward slightly.

Harry looked at the leash then back at Voldemort who was standing back at the front of the cage with his wand pulled out, and with one swish of his wand the small 'marble moon' around Harry's neck unclouded and Harry fell to the floor screaming in agony.

Harry's cries as he changed became deep wines and howls as Harry's body twisted and repositioned itself while Harry's nose and mouth elongated forming a muzzle with razor sharp teeth, and at the base of his spine a thick black bushy tail appeared, and once the bones were back in the place they needed to be thick black hair appeared on his body in waves until every inch of Harry's body was coated in black fur.

Finally after a few minutes Harry lay on the ground panting with his eyes shut. Harry lay there and didn't move until he heard a low chuckle from above and his head shot up and saw Voldemort was staring at him waiting for him to get up. Harry sighed and rolled over onto his feet and with a deep sigh he pushed himself to paws swaying slightly, still a bit light headed from the transformation and kept his head bowed. Harry inclined his head slightly to see that Hermione was also looking down keeping her eyes away from Voldemort but constantly flipping to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye though Harry saw Voldemort's bare white feet stop in front of him and he quickly brought his head back to normal. Voldemort crouched down and grabbed Harry's nose and made him look into the red glowing eyes.

Harry wished he could look away but he knew if he did he would be punished so he just stared back into his eyes. "**Let's go Harry**" he said and Voldemort reached down with his free hand and picked up the chain leash before standing back up.

Voldemort kept hold of the chain and started to walk away but Harry was too distracted by Hermione that he didn't realize Voldemort was walking away until; "**Come Harry**" Voldemort said again pulling on the leash and causing Harry to jerk forward and continue to walk behind Voldemort with his head bowed.

Harry continued to walk down the passage way with his nails clicking against the uneven stone until Voldemort led him up the stairs and into the main hall where Harry saw a large group of Death Eaters were waiting for Voldemort to arrive. "**Malfoy, come and take Potter and follow behind us. The rest of you let's go**" said Voldemort and a figured stepped out of the group and headed towards them.

Once Malfoy reached Harry and Voldemort, Voldemort handed over the chain to Malfoy and walked away. As Harry watched Voldemort and the other death eaters vanished to a place Harry didn't know. Harry sat down on the stone floor when Malfoy spoke.

"I don't know why he had me take you Potter. Oh well, Potter, put your front paws on my shoulders, No funny business." Harry turned to stand in front of Malfoy and before he could lift his paws Malfoy spoke again "Here just to make sure" and with a wave of his wand a large muzzle appeared on Harry's nose.

Harry just sighed and jumped placing his paws on Malfoy's shoulders, Harry laughed to himself because Harry still towered over Malfoy who shuddered when Harry jumped. But before Harry could do anything Malfoy had shut his eyes and it felt like they were being squeezed through a narrow tube until with relief Harry's back paws were safely back on solid ground.

"**Thank you Mister Malfoy, you see, you will not win. We out number you and over power you**" Voldemort said as Malfoy passed Voldemort his chain/ leash. Harry kept his head down and sat beside Voldemort until he heard a familiar voice from the crowd.

Then Voldemort, with a wave of his wand, vanished the muzzle from Harry nose who now didn't care what would happen.

"Maybe not today, but we will eventually beat you" said Ron and Harry looked up and his tail gave a faint wag. In the crowd facing them was The Weasly Family, Tonks, Professor McGonagall., Kingsely, and even Mundungous. But that wasn't what really surprised him because in the very back of the group stood Fudge looking scared and unsure.

Voldemort seemed to have spotted Fudge as well because he said "**Ah, Fudge how nice of you to join us**" and Fudge's face drained in color and he didn't say a word. Voldemort just chuckled to himself and looked down at Harry who was still staring at all the faces in the crowd.

"**Wolf, go and gather a few people**" Voldemort whispered to him and Harry just sighed and walked forward to the crowd.

As Harry approached them the people automatically began trying to step back, but unbeknownst to them several death eaters appeared behind them cutting off any means of escape. Finally when Harry reached the group he sat down in front of them and surveyed them contemplating which one's he was going to choose.

Harry looked down and then stood up and walked into the group where people shied away from him but Harry didn't care he just chose 4 people he didn't know and shepherded them out of the group and towards Voldemort who stood waiting with an evil grin plastered on his lipless mouth.

"**This is what happens to people who defy 'Lord Voldemort'**" Voldemort said to the group and 3 more Death Eaters stepped forward and each pointed a wand at one of the people and along with Voldemort they instantly killed the 4 innocent people.

Voldemort looked quite please with himself and so he turned back to the crowd and said "**Now, would you like to be on the winning side**". Most people dropped to there knees but several people didn't and they were the Weasly family, Tonks and a few others. Ron stared at Voldemort to trace of the frightened boy Harry had been with so long ago.

"Harry may have been gone a year but I feel that he is still alive. He will beat you in the end", Voldemort just chuckled and said "**Do you really think that, boy**".

Ron just nodded his head, his face set, and so Voldemort laughed out loud this time and said "**Let us see**" and Ron's hard expression suddenly vanished and was replaced by confusion and curiosity. Voldemort just turned to Harry and pointed his long white wand at the collar around Harry's neck.


	18. Paralyzed

Chapter 18

Harry saw what Voldemort was about to do and bowed down as best as he could wining. He then saw that Voldemort was not backing down so Harry turned and ran into the swarm of Death Eaters behind him.

Harry didn't get far when he heard Voldemort shout a curse; Harry knew the moon around his neck was clouding up and before he could move any farther he fell to the ground with a yelp. "**Bring him up here**" Voldemort said and the Death Eaters around him moved in and grabbed Harry taking him to the front.

When the Death Eaters picked Harry up he gave another sharp yip of pain from the hands holding him along with the transformation. Harry had his eyes shut so he didn't know what was going on but the death eaters walk a bit and finally dropped him with a dull thud on the ground at Voldemort's feet.

Voldemort smiled down at Harry's twitching form and Harry, who had lost most of his wolfish form curled into the tightest ball he could screaming/ howling in agony and his bones continued to shape and his paws elongated into hands and feet as the tail and muzzle disappeared leaving only a mouth, and nose. And at last the transformation was once again complete with all the black fur falling off leaving a patch on top as Harry's hair.

Harry then lay panting on the ground not moving or facing anyone. But with his enhanced hearing heard the crowd whisper quietly to themselves but it was Ron's voice that stuck out the most.

"This is what you were hiding. For a year you have been gone and you have been working for 'him'" he said and Harry heard him start forward, unafraid of Voldemort or his followers.

Harry saw out of the corner of his eye Voldemort put his hand out to stop the death eaters with his eyes fixed on Ron. Harry just shut his eyes and squeezed himself tighter waiting for anything to happen when a foot collided with Harry's back making him scream, and arc his back in pain.

Ron then continued to hit any part of Harry he could reach until finally Voldemort had 2 men restrain Ron and pull him back. Harry then looked up to see Voldemort looking at him expectantly and Harry sighed and pushed himself into a strained standing position.

Harry bowed his head and snuck a peek at Ron and the others and saw that Ron's face was as red as his hair his eyes filled with fury, and hurt which made Harry look away ashamed of what he had become. Harry then looked up through his bangs and saw the rest of the Weasley's, and everyone else staring at him in shock.

As Harry watched Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and said "Oh my, Harry dear I can't believe it is you. It has been a year since you disappeared, and I am ashamed to say that we all thought you were dead".

Harry sighed and looked back down at his feet not responding, so Mrs. Weasley started to walk towards him and in an instant 2 death eaters had a hold of her arm and pulling her towards Voldemort.

Mrs. Weasley fought against the 2 men but it was useless and within a few steps she was forced in front of the Dark Lord. Where she immediately stopped fighting and looked directly into his blood red eyes unable to speak. "**So all you know what happens to people who try to stand up**" said Voldemort who pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Mrs. Weasley's chest.

Mrs. Weasley gasped at the sight of the wand and Harry looked over to see what was going on when he heard Voldemort starting to speak "**Avada....**" and Harry's head shot straight up and he yelled "NO...." But when he noticed what he had done he shut his mouth but quickly opened it and whispered "M-m-master, p-p-please, don't".

Voldemort and Molly looked over at Harry; Molly looked shocked at what she had just heard and Voldemort just looked over and said "**Why not, why not Harry**" and Harry looked away from Molly's gaze and fixed his eyes on his master's face.

"**Ah, yes you were friends with these.....blood traitors**" said Voldemort a vicious grin creeping onto his lipless mouth.

"**Alright Harry I will not kill her....you will. And you will start with this one**" said Voldemort motioned forward one of his death eaters and pulled forward 2 other red headed people to stand in front of Harry.

Harry looked up into the frightened eyes of Fred and George who were watching Harry for a sign of hope. Harry instead looked back over at Molly who was looking fearfully at Harry and her 2 sons afraid for all 3 boys. Harry looked into her watering blue eyes and sighed "I-I-I can't do it" and Voldemort's eyes flashed.

"**Fine. Then you will have the pleasure of watching all your 'friends' die a slow death…**" then Voldemort looked over at the rest of the crowd and the death eaters walked through pulling all the Weasley's, McGonagall, and Tonks from the crowd. "**But these traitors will have it easy**" Voldemort said as he raised his wand towards the rest of the people.

The Death Eaters holding his friends walked back over to stand behind their master and Harry saw that they were all looking at him hopefully but Harry just looked down at his dirty feet. Harry heard his master say a spell and before he could look up the remaining crowd had all fallen and gone limp.

Harry just sighed knowing there was nothing he could do now. "**Wolf! You are going back to your cell with McNair and McNair, when you get down there place the other beside the mud-blood. And Wolf? I will deal with you later**" said Voldemort and one of the larger death eaters came forward and grasped Harry's forearm causing him to wince as the man squeezed the brand burned into his arm.

Harry took one last look at the Weasley's and his eyes stopped when he met a pair of watering brown eyes and saw that Ginny was silently crying as she watched him go. But before he could say anything he had disappeared with a crack and once again facing the large Malfoy manner. McNair started walking forward and when he noticed Harry wasn't moving he jerked Harry's upper arm and Harry shook his head slightly and started to follow the man towards the manor.

Harry looked down at his feet and within minutes Harry was climbing stone steps up in through the front door and soon down the stairs leading to his cell. McNair finally made it to Harry's cell and with a wave of his wand a door appeared and McNair forced Harry inside and towards the back wall.

Harry looked over at Hermione who was looking at him worried and he gave her a very small smile in which she quickly returned. McNair had let go of Harry's arm and slowly Harry made his way over to Hermione and when he reached her he grabbed her hand and gently kissed it.

"I love you, Harry" she said quietly and Harry looked down into her big brown eyes and whispered "I love you too Hermione". Harry bent in to give her a small kiss on the lips when he was quickly pulled away.

Harry stumbled back and grabbed at the collar around his neck for McNair had grabbed it and was now dragging him backwards. Harry tripped and was soon being dragged on the stones by his neck. Harry was struggling when McNair finally got him where he wanted him and Harry noticed the shackles hanging from the wall open waiting for his wrists.

"No, no, no please don't! Please!" said Harry and he placed his hands behind his back but McNair just growled "_It's not up to me, Wolf. If it was I would have killed you long ago_" and Harry looked through the mask at the angry brown eyes.

The Death Eater reached down and grabbed Harry's right arm and forced it upward and within 30 seconds had clipped one of the iron shackles onto Harry's wrist. Harry knew he had once again lost and sighed putting out his left hand and once he felt the shackle close around his wrist he dropped his hand and placed both hands in his lap.

"No, No, No" said Remus and Harry looked up to see McNair forcing Remus up and out of his cell and down the row to the cell next to Hermione's. "_Shut up, wolf_" said McNair and he threw Remus through the door and slammed it shut. Remus just turned to look at McNair as the man walked away laughing.

"What happened, Harry" Hermione asked and Harry looked up at her and merely said "I disobeyed him" and Harry looked back down at his hands that were now weighed down by the chain and Hermione dropped the subject.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Back on the street Voldemort looked at the now dead crowd and with a wave of his wand they all crumbled and all that was left was hundreds of piles of dust that blew away when the wind began picking up.

"**Ah, the blood traitors. Now we will go home and you will stay downstairs with the others**" and Voldemort disappeared with a loud crack followed by his death eaters who were carrying the Weasley's, Tonks, and McGonagall. And when the Death Eaters arrived outside of the manor with their captives they all began to make their way up to the dark house.

The Order looked around as they walked through the large wooded doors and gasped as they saw the inside was all emerald and silver and before they could take it all in the death eaters led them towards one of the doors to the right and down into the dungeons.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

The Death Eaters deposited the others in front of Harry, Hermione, and Remus and walked away laughing at the order. Tonks was in front of Remus, Ron was in front of Hermione and Ginny was in front of Harry. Fred and George were beside Harry and McGonagall was beside Remus with Mrs. and Mr. Weasly in front of her and Bill and Charlie side by side against Ginny's cell.

Harry hadn't looked up but Hermione and Remus had both run towards the front of their cells and Hermione greeted Ron while Remus greeted his wife with great enthusiasm.

"Hermione, how long have you been down here with that monster" Ron asked referring to Harry who flinched at his words.

"Ron, Harry is not a monster; he's your best friend. And I do not know how long I have been down here. I lost track of time" said Hermione and Harry's heart swelled at her words. But Ron just huffed and went to sit back against the wall. Hermione just sighed and greeted the others who greeted her in return. But Harry just ignored them for he had been afraid to tell anyone his secret because of the way they might act and now Ron was proving Harry right by being afraid.

Harry just sat against the wall messing with his hands ignoring anyone who was talking to him. As Harry sat there staring at nothing he absent mindedly started to rub the brand on his arm when he decided to get up and get a drink before his master came down to 'punish' him.

Harry struggled to his feet and when he got up he walked over to how far his bonds would let him and fortunately for him he had just enough to reach the bucket in which his water was. Once he reached the bucket he crouched down and cupped his hands to form a cup and drank several handfuls. But before he could stand up he heard a gasp from his right and saw that Fred and George were staring at him.

Harry shot them what he hoped was a hateful look but he knew that it wasn't even close so he just bowed his head and walked back over to sit against the wall. "Thanks Harry, for not offing us. We hope we didn't get you into too much trouble with you-know-who" said one of the twins.

Harry just laughed quietly and said "'Too Much Trouble' you have no idea what I did. These scars on my back are from what happened last time I didn't do what I was told".

Fred and George looked at each other and one of them opened his mouth but quickly shut it as he heard the door open down the hall. Harry quickly bowed his head and Hermione and Remus scurried back to sit against the wall and within moments Voldemort appeared with a fairly large circular bag. Voldemort walked into Harry's cell and smiled down at Harry as he bowed low to the floor.

"**You should have known by now what happens when you cross me Wolf**" said Voldemort and he reached into the bag and pulled out the silver plated whip smiling.

"**Stand up and turn around**" said Voldemort and Harry just nodded his head and did what he was told. Voldemort raised the whip and quickly brought it down on Harry's back causing Harry to cry out and leaving a large cut running from his right shoulder blade to his hip.

This continued for half an hour until Harry was bent over panting hard with blood streaming down his neck, back and legs; but Voldemort wasn't finished. "**Now turn around so I can see your front**" Voldemort said and Harry felt a silent tear drip down his face but he quickly wiped it away and turned to face his master. Harry shut his eyes as he felt the whip bite at his chest and stomach and after 15 minutes Voldemort was finally done and was now cleaning off the blood from the whip.

Harry had crumpled to the floor covered in blood with large and small cuts all over his body with a few smaller cuts on his face and arms but he still looked at Voldemort's feet and when the man walked forward and stopped in front of him he bowed his head saying "Master".

Voldemort just smiled and said "**I hope you have learned your lesson Wolf. I will not tolerate anymore from you…now I am going to unchain you and will see you in a few days" **and a few minutes later the chains were gone and Voldemort had disappeared from view.

Harry looked over at Hermione and crawled to sit next to her cell; he stuck a blood covered hand through the bars and Hermione quickly took it in her own hands and kissed it saying.

"Oh, Harry. We will get through this…I promise…." And Harry didn't hear anymore for it was then that the unconscious over took him and he slipped into a world of darkness.


	19. A Friend's Hatred

Chapter 19

A few hours later Harry woke up with a burning sensation on his back and chest and saw that Hermione was staring at him worried; Harry attempted to sit up but before he had gotten half way the pain in his back flared and forced him to lie down once again. "Are you okay" Hermione asked him and Harry turned as best as he could and saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. These will heal over in a couple day just like all the rest" said Harry who gave her a slight smile that Hermione quickly returned. Then another voice spoke and Harry saw Ginny at the front of her cell staring at him.

"What do you mean 'like all the rest' Harry" she asked and Harry just sighed. "This isn't the first time I have been punished like this" Harry said and she just looked at him confused.

"For the year that I have been down here I have been beaten over 13 times. All in different ways such as the Cruciatus curse, whipped, or forced to become a wolf for however long my master wants" Harry said and Ginny's eyes flashed.

"What do you mean 'your master', Harry that man has no control over you why do you call him that" she asked and Harry once again tried and successfully sat up wincing.

"Ginny you don't understand. There is nothing I can do, I have tried numerous times to escape or not obey and every time I do I end up losing with this as punishment" Harry said gesturing to the pale scars that covered his body.

Harry looked over at all the people that were now locked in the dungeons because of him and was startled when he heard Ron's quiet voice from the side; "serves it right" he said and Harry looked shocked by his friend's statement. Harry just put his back on the cold stone wall and wrapped his arms around his knees and hid his head.

"Oi, Harry! Don't let him get to you, he's just upset" said Fred from beside him and Harry looked up at him with tears threatening to spill in his eyes, Harry just sniffled and said "No, no he's right if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this place".

Fred just opened and shut his mouth before sighing because he knew that there was no possible way he was going to get through to Harry.

As Harry sat there he listened to the conversations around him and heard McGonagall and Remus talking about the school, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking about their situation, Ginny was crying almost silently.

When Harry heard this, his heart reached out to her and he wanted badly to run over and comfort her, but he quickly turned his attention to Hermione and was surprised when he heard her trying to reason with Ron who was being as stubborn as usual.

"No Hermione, He's a monster…"

"Ron he's your best friend, come on…"

"No, not any more. Hermione he's a cold blooded killer, how can you still trust him…"

"You never had a problem with Lupin, and now you are shunning your best friend. And yes, I still trust him; he has never given me a reason not to…"

"Hermione, Lupin has had practice with this. He's been here for a year, who knows what that Snake is making him do"

"Ron, no matter what he has done he is still our friend and that is never going to change…well at least not for me. You can choose to be weary about him but that is your choice."

Harry smiled at the fact Hermione was sticking up for him, but he couldn't believe that Ron his best friend since 1st year was acting this way. But like Hermione had said, he had no problem when he found out Lupin was a werewolf.

But according to Ron it was different because of the time Harry had to deal with the curse. Harry reached up and was surprised to find a small tear running down his dirty cheek; but Harry just wiped it away and looked around.

Outside of the window Harry saw that the sun was setting and the crescent moon was rising slowly, and Harry just sighed, happy that it wasn't full moon and took one last look around him before curling up and attempting to get as much sleep as possible.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

The next morning Harry was woken by someone shouting and he opened his eyes; 2 death eaters were now walking back up the row and out of site and Harry looked around and saw that Lupin, Hermione, and he had gotten a small breakfast but no one else did.

"Get back here and bring us some food" Ron was yelling after the 2 figures but they just ignored him and kept walking.

Harry walked over to the food they had left and saw that he had a slice of bread and a raw steak; Harry wrinkled his nose at the steak, but the wolf inside him tore at his insides trying desperately to get out.

Harry looked at the slice of bread and with a sigh he threw it over to Ginny who was watching him with saddened eyes. "Here, you can have this. It's not much, but it's food" said Harry and Ginny walked quickly over to the bread, grabbed it and went back to sit up against the wall.

Harry smiled inwardly that at least Ginny took what he had offered and picked up the bowl in which the steak rested.

Harry pulled the bowl up close to his nose and sniffed the meat and the wolf once again tore at his insides making him cringe, but Harry sniffed it again and this time he smell something different.

He could exactly place the smell but he knew that it wasn't anything he had had before. But it was at this time that the door at the end of the hall opened and a single pair of feet started making their way down the row.

Harry stiffened wait for the person to come into view and looked quickly away when Voldemort's snake like face drifted towards him in the dark. Harry completely forgot about the steak in his hands and kept his head down not facing his master.

Voldemort conjured a chair in front of Harry's cell and said "**Now Harry, you must eat. You need to keep your strength up**". Harry looked over at Voldemort confused at his almost cheerful tone.

Harry looked down at the steak and up at Voldemort who just nodded his head and Harry bit down into the steak. 2 minutes later Harry had finished the steak and Voldemort was still watching him but now that man had an expectant look in his eyes. "What are you waiting on Mas… AHH" asked Harry as he fell to the ground.

Voldemort then stood up and walked into the cell and crouched down beside Harry who was now writhing on the floor.

"**Now, I hate disobedience. And I don't think you have gotten that message. In your food was a small dose of Silver Nitrate that will not kill you but paralyze you for several hours. It only takes a few moments to take full effect so if were you I would get in a comfortable position.**"

And Voldemort turned to walk away but before he could leave the cell Fred called out to him, "You are a foul little git, you know that I…" but he never finished his sentence.

Voldemort had pointed his wand straight at the boy's chest and cried "**Crucio**" and he fell to the ground screaming and twitching in pain.

"NO!! PLEASE STOP IT" cried Hermione as she watched Fred and Voldemort lifted the curse and turned to her. "**Perhaps, you would like to take the traitor's place, mud-blood**" he said and Hermione just shut her eyes but before he could even mutter the curse Harry grabbed onto the bottom of his robes catching him by surprise.

"N-n-n-no, unh, p-please don't, master" said Harry and Voldemort just smiled down at him and pointed his wand at the boy causing him to fly backwards and hit his back against the bars separating him from Hermione.

Harry fell back to the ground with a cry of pain and once he was on his side Harry reached up his hand and touched the back of his head and felt that it was warm and sticky.

So Harry pulled away his hand and saw that it was covered in a dark red substance, "**Now we will have no more of that**" said Voldemort and he pointed his wand at Harry once more and as soon as the wand pointed at him he felt a wave a pain wash through his body.

Voldemort started to walk away from the dungeon leaving his prisoners to think as Harry's body started to break and reform itself into the shape of a wolf and after a few minutes Harry was no longer able to move, and in the his place was a large jet black wolf with emerald green eyes. Harry's eyes.

Harry lay next to the barred wall unable to move and whined because of his inability to move and Hermione shakily slid her hand through the squared bars and stroked Harry's thick, rough fur and Harry closed his eyes in contentment.

Though as Hermione stroked his fur his eyes shot open at the sound of Ron's voice breaking through the silence.

"Hermione What Do You Think You Are Doing" he bellowed and Hermione's head shot up and gave him the most hateful glare.

"I, Ron am comforting a friend. Unlike you who just cut him down" Hermione replied sourly.

But Ron just scoffed at Hermione and walked away sitting in the furthest corner of his cell glaring out at nothing. But Hermione had already turned her attention back to Harry and whispered as close to his ear as she could possibly get, "I Love You Harry Potter, and do not listen to anyone else."

Harry just sighed heavily and fell asleep under Hermione's soothing hand.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

The next day Harry woke up to find the sun starting to slowly rise over the horizon and he sighed. Harry looked around him and with a great effort attempted to move his legs and to his delight, they obeyed his command.

Harry shook his head slightly and rolled over onto his stomach trying to get the correct footing. It took Harry a few minutes but he was eventually standing, but swaying slightly. He looked around him and saw that everyone was asleep and then stretched his stiff muscles.

Harry walked over to where he had been laying previously and saw that Hermione had fallen asleep against the bars next to where his warm body had laid. Harry smiled to himself and then licked the hand that was sticking through the bars.

But all Hermione did was roll over in her sleep and relaxed once more; Harry just sniffed and raised his large paw and placed it in her hand. This time however she woke up with a jump and when she saw that it was only Harry she relaxed and said quietly.

"Good Morning to you too Harry." And Hermione pulled her hand so it was up towards his face and began scratching behind his ears causing him to yip in pleasure, and lick her face.


	20. Deadly Idea

**Chapter 20**

Once Hermione pulled her hand back into her own cell Harry stood up and stretched his legs, happy that he could move them. Hermione stood up and stretched as well and looked around.

"Looks like another day has come and gone" Hermione said with a sigh and Harry looked out the window with a pained look in his eyes. Harry felt terrible…it was because of him that all of these people were stuck down here with him. Harry whined softly to himself but in the dead silent dungeon Hermione heard him.

"What's wrong Harry" she asked and Harry looked at her with a large tear streaming through his thick black fur. As Hermione saw this her heart reached out to him and she quietly said "Oh Harry, please, please don't cry" and she stuck her hand through the bars towards him.

Harry looked forward at the hand approaching him and he just stood up and curled up in the opposite corner against Fred and George's cell. Harry just looked at Hermione with sorrowful eyes and Hermione just sighed and pulled her hand back into her own cell.

Harry didn't want to pull away from her but he couldn't be in close contact with her just now. He didn't know what caused this but he didn't dare ignore what his gut was telling him so he shut his eyes once more and did the only thing he could do in the manor, and that was sleep.

As Harry fell asleep he fell into his worst and only nightmare. He was in his wolf form and he was running towards 2 figures at the end of the hall who were talking quietly. Harry never knew who these strange people were but as he got closer the man on the left turned his direction and smiled down at him. But before Harry could do anything the man turned back to the other figure and in a flash of green light the figure fell to the floor, dead.

Harry jerked away and jumped to his feet causing someone on his right to jump. Harry looked over and saw that both Fred and George were up against the bars next to him, their eyes wide. Harry just gave them a questioning look before sitting down next to them again.

Fred and George just sighed in relief that Harry wasn't mad before Fred slid his hand shakily through the bars to hover over the smoother fur on Harry's head. Fred just let his hand hover before Harry huffed and raised his head a bit so Fred's hand was on top of his head. Fred at first looked shocked before beginning to stroke Harry's fur from the top of his head to the middle of his back.

Harry enjoyed his greatly and shut his eyes and lay down in a comfortable position but the moment didn't last long before Ron spoke. "FRED!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?!" yelled Ron and Harry just opened his eyes and looked at the younger red-head and rolled his eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doin' Ron? Just because your afraid doesn't mean we all have to be" replied Fred he continued to run his hand through the dense black fur across Harry's back. As Fred was doing this Harry kept his eyes opened and watched Ron.

Ron just crossed his arms and huffed -like a small child unable to buy his favorite cereal- and muttered just loud enough for Harry to hear. "I hope the stupid wolf bites your arm off" and Harry slightly recoiled and turned to Fred's hand and after a very quick inspection saw that there was no open sores gave it a small lick.

Fred just laughed at Harry and said "Thanks mate", but he pulled his arm back into his own cell and started talking to his twin. Harry then turned back to face Ron and because he was unable to do anything to the boy at the moment Harry just stared at him unblinkingly. But Ron just glared back.

Harry finally looked away from Ron when he heard Ginny stir awake in the cell in front of him. Harry looked over and saw the girl stretch and groan before she turned towards her parents cell and said "Mummy, I'm hungry" and Harry felt those words like a knife in his heart. For Harry knew that it was his fault they were stuck down here in the first place and also his fault that Voldemort had sentenced them to death by starvation.

"I know, Ginny I know Baby" said Mrs. Weasly and Harry saw a single tear run down the woman's dirty face. Harry felt truly awful, he just whined and curled up in the darkest corner he could find and surveyed the people beside him.

Hermione was in her cell just staring, Fred and George were talking quietly with themselves, Bill and Charlie were still asleep for they had both been sleeping more and more, Ron was just glaring at Harry, Ginny was in her cell whimpering over her empty stomach, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly rarely went to sleep for more than a few hours at a time and were sitting wide awake taking in their surroundings.

Then Harry looked over at his transfiguration teacher from Hogwarts and found that McGonagall was awake and sting in the corner of her cell closest to the door but she rarely spoke to anyone, and Tonks was still asleep in her cell wait for Remus to come back. But little did she know that, that time was soon coming.

Half and hour later the door at the end of the dungeons opened with a bang followed by foot steps and nails clicking on the stone floor and soon Voldemort came into view followed by several death eaters and Remus following sadly behind the snake like man.

When the door slammed open 9 pairs of eyes shot down toward the end of the hall trying to catch a glimpse of the small troupe, but Harry stayed on his stomach with his eyes facing the stone floor. But gasps all around made him look up

Remus was now sitting by Voldemort's side looking in fearfully for the bars on all of the cells had been removed and reappeared around them blocking their escape but allowing them to be together.

All the Weasley's ran over to one another and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wrapped them in a tight hug and Tonks rushed over to McGonagall and helped her move over closer to the large red head family. But Hermione just came closer and sat by Harry while the Weasley family looked at her expectantly.

"Come on Hermione" said Ron but Hermione just shook her head and started to pet Harry's dense fur. Harry stole a quick glance at Voldemort who was looking in at this with a smile on his lips. "Hermione, it's not safe, now get over here" Ron said again and Hermione turned to him and said "No, Ron, I won't" and Ron's face flushed in anger.

Ron stood up and in a flash was standing over Harry and Hermione. "Come away" he said and Hermione didn't respond, but continued to look at Harry.

"Fine" Ron spat and he reached down and grabbed Hermione's upper arm started to drag her towards the group. But Harry didn't like this one bit.

Harry stood up as fast as he could and was standing in front of Ron and a struggling Hermione and growled. But Ron ignored Harry's warning and attempted to go around but Harry just repositioned himself to one again block Ron's way. Ron just continued to try and go around him but finally Harry got tired of this and raised the hair on his back, bared his teeth, and bark/growled at Ron who faltered at the sight.

But Ron quickly regained his composure and snarled "Move out of my way Wolf" and this angered Harry who took a menacing step forward toward the red-head holding his mate. Ron didn't move and Hermione stopped struggling to watch, but the 3 were snapped out of the shock, anger, and rage that they were in when Voldemort spoke.

"Kill him Harry. You know you want to, if you do I promise you that the others will be released" and Harry looked over shocked at the snake like man, but Ron seeing the opportunity released Hermione and kicked Harry. The force of the kick knocked Harry off his feet and sliding towards the Weasley family.

Harry just jumped back up and walked back to Ron but this time he sat down and faced him. Harry didn't want to kill anyone and Voldemort knew that but Ron was still angry, and without warning his foot collided with Harry's chest sending him backwards once again causing a loud gasp from behind them from Hermione.

"Kill him Wolf" Voldemort said again but this time Harry just shut his eyes and lay down ready to take anything that would be thrown at him. But before the next blow could reach him he heard Ron struggle and felt someone beside him. So Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by a bunch of familiar faces, as Ron was being dragged away and Voldemort and Remus walked in.

Harry suddenly scrambled to his feet and looked down at his masters white feet. But Voldemort stopped right in front of Harry and crouched down forcing Harry to look him in the eye. "I told you to kill him wolf" Voldemort said and looked back at the struggling red-head.

Harry followed his gaze and when it fell upon Ron Harry's guilt sky-rocketed and he tried to lower his head but Voldemort's bone white hand caught his chin and forced it up. "Now is the time for you to redeem yourself Harry. Kill the blood traitor and I will forget everything you have done since you have been here" said Voldemort.

Harry then watched as Ron was brought closer and Voldemort stood up and backed away slightly.

"Do it now Harry" Voldemort commanded but Harry just looked from Voldemort to Ron and back. He did not want to kill Ron, but he knew if he did he would be hated by the rest of the Weasley's but appreciated by his master, but if he didn't kill him he would be severely punished by his master but appreciated by the Weasley's.

Harry didn't want to kill his best friend but he also didn't want to be punished again so he shut his eyes and lay on the floor not moving. Harry then heard Ron stop struggling and he looked at the 17 year old red-head before Voldemort's voice cut through the silence. "I ordered you to kill him Wolf" and Harry looked back down to the floor not wanting to see the fury in Voldemort's blood red eyes.

But soon Harry saw Voldemort's approaching the floor where he lay and he didn't look up for a pain, like fire coursed through his body from the tip of his toes to the top of his head. Harry let out a pain filled howl which slowly transformed into a scream before he was left sore, sweaty, and scared on the stone floor.

But his stay curled up on the floor didn't last long before he felt a hand take a handful of his hair and pull him to his feet. Harry cried out in pain as he was forced to stand on his aching limbs, but Voldemort bent his head to Harry's ear and whispered.

"What you have done will cost you dearly" and he forced Harry to walk over to the wall where Harry knew chains came out to restrain him.

Harry knew what was coming but it didn't make him dread it less, for the way his master spoke these words he knew that he meant them. As they approached the wall his stomach knotted tightly and he cringed as he was pushed against the wall as the death eaters came and bound his hands and feet.

Once Harry was secure his looked out to see his friends huddled in a corner watched by death eaters so as to stop them from helping Harry. Then Harry turned his gaze to Voldemort to see that the snake was standing several feet away holding his favorite silver plated whip.

Harry saw this and was immediately afraid not only because the glint in the 'Snakes' eyes but the pain that still hadn't subsided from the transformation. Harry looked around for some means of escape even though he knew there were none before crying out to Voldemort. "Please, please Master no. Please no."

But Voldemort wasn't listening and with a crack Voldemort brought the whip down across Harry's front from his shoulder to mid thigh leaving a bleeding cut the entire way. With this Harry screamed out loud to Voldemort's delight so Voldemort looked for another place to snap the whip across and finally decided on a place.

Voldemort brought the whip down for a second time cutting Harry's legs causing him to fall to the ground, another scream ripping from his mouth. While Harry was on the floor he stole a quick glance toward the others and saw that all their eyes were brimming with tears, as well as his sires.

But the one person who was looking at him with a triumphant smile on his face to match Voldemort's was his once best friend Ron Weasley. But before anything else could be said the whip came down on Harry's front once more causing another scream from Harry.

But this 'punishment' continued for several hours until blood splattered the wall and floor while Harry was passed out on the stone floor from blood loss and pain from the cuts that littered his body. But as Harry lay there lost in a world of darkness Voldemort turned to face the death eaters. "He, is to have no food and no water for 10 days…" then he turned to the rest of the prisoners, "and anyone found giving 'it' food will be killed, no questions asked."

The Voldemort and his followers left the cell, and Hermione and most of the other prisoners ran over to Harry's chained limp form. Hermione finally saw all the damage done to Harry and immediately burst into tears. But behind her Ron was standing looking at the form chained to the wall thinking about what Voldemort had said '_anyone found giving it food will be killed, no questions asked_'. So with that Ron finally saw an opportunity to escape the dungeons, even though it would hurt the people he loved in the process.


	21. Death of a Friend

**Chapter 21**

As Hermione was crying next to Harry's bloodied body Ron had crossed his arms and was standing over his family and friend. But nobody was paying the brooding red-head any attention and instead they were all watching Hermione lay over Harry crying.

Even Remus, who had been left behind was sitting next to Harry to make sure he would be okay. But with all the blood that was now starting to dry on Harry's skin it was hard to tell where some of the cuts started, and where they ended. So Remus moved closer to Harry's face and began licking away the blood.

"Remus, wha…" Hermione started to ask as she watched but suddenly realized what the older werewolf was doing and looking around tore off a piece of her tattered and dirty dress. Hermione walked over to Remus's water bucket and dumped some into a large bowl that was normally used to hold food and brought it over to sit by Harry.

"Hermione, dear let me help you" said Mrs. Weasley and she ran over to one of her blankets and tore off several makeshift rags before returning to Harry. She handed one to anyone who had their hand out and began washing away the blood from Harry's body.

After a couple of hours, they had finished cleaning Harry's wound and as they watched him from different corners of the now large cell they saw that Harry was beginning to wake up. But Hermione who hadn't left his side quickly moved over to his head and watched as his emerald green eyes fluttered open.

But Ron, who sat at the farthest corner away from Harry, rolled his eyes at Hermione and thought '_it doesn't make any sense....but soon I will finally be free of this retched place_'. But nobody noticed because they were all staring at Harry and Hermione; for Harry had just jerked into an upright position causing the chains that bound him to rattle.

But Harry slowly relaxed and looked around him then down at his scarring body, before he turned his gaze to Hermione.

"Hermione, w-what happened" Harry managed to wheeze out and Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around his neck and began to cry. This startled Harry and he slowly put his arms around her giving her the first true skin to skin hug that they had shared in over a year.

After a moment when Hermione finally calmed down she pulled away and Harry smiled then he looked from Hermione to the Weasley's and back again. But finally Mrs. Weasley understood and said "OH, okay come on everyone lets leave them be" and she and the others stood up and walked away leaving Hermione and Harry some what alone.

Harry looked around at the now single, very large cell before he turned to Hermione and asked "What going on….why are we all together" and Hermione just gave Harry a watery smile before answering him.

"I-I really don't know why Harry…just after Voldemort left he never changed it back into one cell…and Harry? Voldemort has given the order for you to not- to not have food or water for 10 days."

Harry just sighed before saying "Don't worry Hermione I have gone longer than that without anything…it won't be too hard." But Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears once more before Harry looked at her and asked "Hermione, what's wrong…its okay."

Hermione shook her head and quietly said "Harry, we-we need to get out of here…you are calling him 'master', he is trying to force you to kill your best friends, and even though you are resisting now…how much longer will you be able to, and then do something incredibly stupid? We **have** to find a way out."

This time it was Harry's turn to look away but he just kept his head down before saying, "Don't you think I have tried? Do you think I like being here, stuck in a cage? Being starved? Being punished for doing the right thing? Hermione you just don't get it, no matter what I do he always will find me and bring me back. **Always.**"

Hermione just stood up and looked down at Harry who looked back at her confused. "Harry you can choose to be a slave and a prisoner, or you can fight back. You can try to escape, and now you wouldn't have to do it by yourself, we all want to get out of here, we all would help." And she walked over to the other side of the room and huddled next to the Weasley's.

Harry just stared after her when Remus came and lay down next to Harry and put his large brown/grey head on Harry's lap. Harry looked down at the older wolf before whispering in a voice that only Remus could hear and said.

"I would love to be able to escape this place. But if I do what he tells me to, I know I will be safe and fed. But if we try to escape and fail then we all of our lives would be in jeopardy, so why risk it? But- but I think that I am also scared to leave this place and once again face the real world, our world. I would no longer be loved by many but feared by all…"

It was then that Remus lifted his head and looked at Harry who just muttered "sorry" before continuing on.

"But Remus you have been like this for a lot longer than I have. This is stupid to be even talking about; just I don't think I even want to leave to be completely honest. But for now what I think I need is some sleep." So Remus stood up and walked over to one of the thin mattresses and blankets and pulled it over to Harry who smiled and said "thanks" before Remus started to walk away.

Harry lay down on the mattress causing the chains that held him to rattle quietly and threw the blanket over his thin, bare chest before he saw Remus walking away. "Wait Remus…can…can you lay with me?" Harry asked the wolf who turned around to look at the boy and finally sighed before walking back over to Harry.

When Remus was standing next to Harry he looked around trying to find a place to lay when Harry moved forward slightly giving him plenty of room to lay behind him. So Remus lay on his stomach and crawled behind Harry who sighed. As Remus lay there listening he heard Harry breathing slow before it came in a deep, and steady rhythm that told Remus his cub had fallen asleep.

So the older wolf lifted his head and looked across the room to see that everyone was asleep except 2 figures who were staring unblinkingly at the wolves. One was Hermione who was just watching Harry for any sign of movement and when the boy did move she was give a little jump before settling back down to watching. Remus just smiled inwardly at the show of affection the girl had for his cub before he felt a pair of eyes boring into him.

He looked around at the group and saw nobody there was watching him before movement off to the left of him caught his eye and he turned and growled at the intruder. Remus lay his head over top of Harry's sleeping form, still growling at the form in the shadows before he stopped when he realized it was Tonks. Then Remus immediately hid his head and Tonks once again began to approach.

The now brown haired woman approached the 2 wolves before she sat down next to them and waited for Remus to lift his head. And when he didn't Tonks reached over and began to stoke the hair along his neck. Remus enjoyed the feeling of hands moving through the dark brown fur, and started to lift his head to look at the one person he had missed the most.

Tonks just smiled down at the Remus who placed his large head in her lap and closed his eyes. Tonks continued to run her hands through his hair and started to run it down his back before she gasped and whispered, "My God, Remus y-you're so thin" and Remus stood up and walked out from behind Harry to stand in front of her. But Tonks just stared at him confused and Remus rolled his eyes before he reached out and gently took the sleeve of her shirt and began pulling her towards the opposite corner so they could talk.

And once they had left the corner Hermione watched Harry as he began to shiver from the cold, and with a sigh she carefully stood up and walked over and lay down behind him where moments ago Remus lay. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around Harry who almost immediately stopped shivering. And within moments she too had fallen asleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next morning everyone in the enlarged cell woke with a start when a crash as loud as a bomb went off and they all sat up from where they lay. Outside the cell was 2 death eaters, one was carrying what looked like raw meat and chicken, while the other had a tray with 11 glasses of water and 11 pieces of bread and one block of cheese.

Everyone stood up and with a wave of one of the death eaters wand the food appeared inside the cell to which everyone but Hermione rushed over to the food. Harry looked around and when he realized that she was behind him he turned to Hermione and said in a raspy voice "Go, go get some breakfast. God knows you need it."

But Hermione didn't move, instead she said "I-I just don't think it's fair. We are allowed to eat while you sit here, you didn't do anything wrong….instead you did what was right and now you are being punished."

Harry just smiled at her and said "Hermione, you have been here with me for a while. You know he could have done a lot worse, now please go eat."

Hermione finally gave in and walked over to the tray which now had 1 piece of bread, 1 glass of water, and a little cheese before quickly eating it. As Harry watched this, the wolf inside him tore at its fleshy prison wanting to eat but Harry just forced the wolf down and looked around. Everyone had finished eating he saw except Ron who was watching Harry with a strange look playing across his features.

Harry watched him and when he stood up, the bread still in his hands and started towards him, Harry used the chains holding him and immediately stood up so as to be eye level with his once-best-friend.

But when Ron finally reached Harry, the raven haired boy tensed for he thought the red-head would surely strike him but Ron just stuck out the one piece of bread he had and said "Take it."

"NO" cried the others but Ron held up a hand which silenced them before he said "take…it" to Harry once more. But Harry just backed up still looking at the bread and said "no". But this angered Ron and he raised his other hand and slapped Harry across the face causing Harry to look into Ron's clear blue eyes.

"Take it" Ron said once more and when Harry refused again Ron kneed Harry in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground and get tangled in the chains. "Ron, why are you…." Harry started to ask but before he could finish his sentence Ron had torn a piece of bread off and threw it into his mouth causing the wolf to go wild. And without thinking Harry grabbed the rest of the bread and quickly ate it in 2 bites.

Ron stood up and smiled down at Harry and said "good" before he walked away to sit with the others. But when he finally sat back down everyone rushed to Ron's side and started to whisper to him asking him 'why he did such a thing'. But all Harry knew was that he wasn't allowed to eat, he didn't know that if anyone gave him anything they would be killed so their comments to Ron confused him greatly.

But Harry's confusion was soon cleared when the door at the end of the hall opened with a loud 'bang' and everyone turned to look down the hall as best as he could. Harry just untangled himself from his chains before he stood up with his head down.

And within seconds a large group of people marched into the cell and Voldemort's high voice cut through the air like a knife. "Bring be the boy" and in a wisp of smoke Harry's bonds disappeared and 2 pair of hands gripped Harry shoulders and forced him forward.

The 2 death eaters forced Harry to stand in front of Voldemort and a cold white hand shot forward and forced Harry chin up to look straight into the blood red eyes. "Were you given anything to eat Wolf?" Voldemort asked and Harry looked around and saw Hermione staring at him then give a small shake of her head and Harry immediately said "no" in a quiet voice.

"Crucio" cried Voldemort and pain coursed through Harry's whole form and he let out a loud scream and his form went limp but the 2 death eaters kept him standing. In seconds Voldemort lifted the curse and Harry stood panting when Voldemort asked "**were you given anything to eat Wolf**" once more but this time Harry hung his head and muttered "yes."

"Who gave you the food Wolf" Voldemort asked Harry but before he could answer Ron, who had been standing in the corner walked out and said "I did."

So Voldemort's attention shifted from Harry to Ron and with a motion of his fingers 2 more death eaters brought Ron to stand in front of Voldemort.

"You do realize the consequences of your actions do you not, blood traitor" Voldemort asked Ron and Harry just looked from Voldemort to Ron and back again. It was then that Harry realized what it was Voldemort was talking about and he struggled to get free which caused the 2 men holding him to hold onto him more tightly.

"No Ron" Harry said but the red-head ignored him and said "Yes, I do know the consequences, and will take them head on."

"Very well" Voldemort said and he turned to the others and said "Anyone who even moves one step forward will get the same 'punishment'. But just to be safe…." And Voldemort motioned with his hand and the remaining death eaters went forward and restrained the others, while forcing them to watch.

"If you want to say anything, say it now" Voldemort said and Ron just smiled before and turned to the struggling Harry who cried out "NO RON DON'T." But Ron just ignored him and said "The only thing is that I am truly sorry about this to my family, and to this _monster_. I am just glad I no longer am forced to be in the same presence of this monster, this _murderer_."

This made Harry quickly stop struggling and watched as Voldemort cried out a spell and a flash of unnaturally green light shot from the end of his wand and hit Ron squarely in the chest.

"RON" cried several voices in the dungeons but the youngest boy in the Weasley family was dead before they could even finish saying his name.


	22. A Plan

**Chapter 22**

"NO, RON" cried everyone but Voldemort just smiled and with a wave of his wand the bonds holding Harry to the wall disappeared and he ran forward to sit by Ron's side.

"Ron, Oh my God. Ron" Hermione cried but it was no use. Ron knew what he was doing and so Harry just held Hermione while she rocked back and forth in his arms sobbing uncontrollably. So Harry looked around and Molly and Ginny were both sobbing as well by Ron's lifeless body while the rest of the boys, Tonks, McGonagall just sat next to the body looking shocked.

But the one person Harry didn't see was Remus and he looked around the cell and found the wolf sitting in the corner laying on his stomach staring straight at them. So Harry let go of Hermione and walked over and sat down which caused Remus to look up and Harry saw one large, fat tear drip out of his eye and slide down his brown but graying fur. So Harry just lifted his hand, and with his thumb wiped away the tear.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Finally after hours of crying 2 death eaters came down stairs and with much protesting of everyone took the body out of the cell and back upstairs where they were going to burn it so as to erase all evidence. So as they all sit there Harry was thinking about what Hermione had said earlier about escaping the dungeon for good and killing Voldemort.

So that night after the sun had set outside of the manor the torches in the dungeons burst into light and Harry beckoned them over and in a low voice said "We need to get out of here…now." And all the others just nodded in agreement with their faces set.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

So over the next week they all huddled together and discussed means of escape and the one they all agreed on was when Voldemort sends for the death eaters to retrieve Harry or Remus they would fight back and take the wands, so after they didn't return several more men would be sent down and Harry and the Weasley's would gain more wands.

But they did realize that it would have to be Harry that faced Voldemort when the time came rather than Remus because of his younger, more agile frame and the prophecy. But being at the advantage of being younger he could easily dodge any curses thrown at him. So over the next few days the death eaters started to bring Harry food once more, and as he ate what he was given he looked around at the others.

Harry knew that Voldemort was giving them less than the minimal amount of food and was slightly surprised how much energy all of them had left. But Harry also saw how little they were getting and how much of a toll it was taking on their frames, so this greatly concerned Harry.

So over the next few weeks they waited for the day that Voldemort would want to see Harry. But every night until then as Harry lay there with Hermione in his arms asleep listened to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny try to cry so no one could hear them, but Harry didn't have the heart to tell them that he could, with his overly sensitive ears.

But one morning after the death eaters had brought them their breakfast Harry was sitting on his mattress with his back against the wall and his eyes shut when Hermione came over and sat down next to him. So Harry lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulders and she laid her head against his bare chest and whispered. "You're so warm."

But Harry just smiled and whispered back. "One of the few perks of being a werewolf, you never get cold thanks to an elevated body temperature" and Harry smiled down at Hermione who smiled back up at him. So after a few minutes Hermione had fallen asleep again in Harry's lap and soon Harry gladly joined her. But they were quickly awoken by sounds of screaming, laughing and growling.

Harry's eyes shot open and saw 3 death eaters standing outside the cell laughing while everyone inside the cage was huddled in a corner trying to get away from Remus who was slowly advancing on them. So Harry quickly shook Hermione awake who in a matter of moments understood the severity of the situation and sat straight up. But Harry jumped to his feet as soon as her head left his lap and tackled Remus to the ground.

The people crouched in the filthy corner used Harry's distraction of Remus to move over to stand away from the 2 wolves and sit with Hermione. But they all watched as Remus bit and scratched into Harry, trying desperately to get at his prey but Harry was shielding them from the large brown wolf.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After Harry tackled Remus to the ground they both jumped back up and faced each other. Harry had his back towards his 'family' and this infuriated Remus. So the older wolf tried to fake out going right and instead tried to go left but Harry was ready for him either way. So when Remus was going to the left Harry hit him and Remus turned and clamped onto Harry's arm and bit down hard.

So blood started to ooze out of Harry's right arm but he ignored it and still continued to fight off Remus. Until, finally the death eaters got bored and removed the curse from Remus and walked away talking amongst themselves. But Harry was lying with his back on the ground panting heavily while Remus had backed up into a corner and was staring out of wide eyes, horrified.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry had multiple gashes from where Remus had raked his claws against his skin as well as some deep and some shallow puncture wounds from Remus biting him over and over. But as Harry laid there the werewolf venom already coursing through his veins started to work its magic and started to heal the wounds.

So after a matter of 10 minutes some wounds were still open but most of them had already sealed over and were now just angry red marks against his pale skin. Hermione and the others ran over to Harry to see if he was alright but Tonks went directly towards Remus slowly with her hand stretched out in front of her. But Remus saw her coming and immediately cowered away from her hand.

"Its okay, Remus that wasn't you; you were under a curse and couldn't control yourself. We understand…its okay." Said Tonks with a saddened face, for she knew that somewhere deep inside of the man she loved there was a wild, untamed animal that would tear her to bits. But she continued to walk slowly towards the wolf until she was sitting next to him. And Tonks began to run her fingers through the thick fur and after a few moments Remus laid down and fell asleep next to her.

But on the other side of the cell Harry was now sitting on the mattress with Hermione beside him and the others around him. And as Molly fussed over his wounds, Harry's transfiguration teacher spoke for the first time in weeks. "That was a very brave thing for you to do Potter. You saved us all…I don't know what I can say to express my gratitude. But I would like to say that I am sorry that we gave up the search so quickly…." And McGonagall trailed off bowing her head with several strands of graying hair to fall in front of her face.

"It is okay…it is somewhat understandable that you all gave up. For I had as well…" and Harry turned to face Hermione before continuing "It was actually Hermione who gave me the will to go on. But we will get out of here and be free once more" and Harry looked over to see that the others were still sitting around him.

So Harry turned back to face Hermione and as they were talking quietly to themselves, but when harry angled his body slightly Molly and the others saw the black letters burned into the skin of Harry's upper arm. So without thinking Fred -who was curious of the mark- reached his hand out and before anyone could stop him brushed his fingertips over the brand.

But Harry turned around in a flash and had Fred's hand in an iron hold while his eye's flashed dangerously. When Fred saw this he quickly started to try and pull his arm away, fear evident in his eyes; and Harry quickly released the hand and said "Do not touch that" and Fred began to shake his head vigorously saying 'okay' over and over.

So then Harry turned back to Hermione and continued the conversation they had been having while Fred turned to his twin, "He's gotten a bit twitchier…." Before they and the others went to another side of the large cell to give Harry and Hermione privacy.

That didn't last too long however, for the door at the end of the hall opened and 2 men started to walk down the hall towards them. And when they finally reached the cell they saw that it was none other than Severus Snape and another man whom they did not know.

The other man however was carrying Voldemort's bone like wand in his hand and before anyone could say anything the man pointed it at Remus. The older wolf woke with a start and began howling in pain which quickly turned to screams as Tonks, who still sat beside him watched in horror. And within moments Remus lie on the stone floor panting and sweating from the transformation before sitting up and embracing Tonks in a tight embrace murmuring 'sorry' to her.

But as the other man turned to walk away Snape stayed in front of the cell, but the other man ignored him and continued to walk back towards the door. And after a few moments they heard the door close shut before Snape's face relaxed and he looked around.

"How are you all doing" he asked and everyone looked at him with confusion on their faces. And Snape just sighed and he quickly motioned Harry over to stand in front of him. "Potter, I do not think I will get a straight answer. But please tell me you are all right for the time being. I have not been able to come down here for accusations of being a spy…." And as Snape trailed off Harry stood straighter and looked Snape in the eye.

"Were fine, we also have a plan to escape it you could help us that would be greatly appreciated….we need wands" said Harry quietly to Snape which cause the older man to look taken aback and then slowly began nodding his head. "I will help you as best as I can and I believe I may be able to gain a few wands but it may take a while. Besides, no one would expect prisoners in the dungeon to have gained them so that would be actually possible. Just give me a few days and I will see what I can do." And Harry nodded before turning around to sit back with Hermione.

'Merlin….' Snape thought for he was now going to try and gather 10 wands and sneak them down to the dungeons without raising any suspicion. So Snape sighed and started to walk back towards the door and the upper levels of the manor. 'This is gonna be tricky' thought Snape once more as he climbed the steps and walked out the door. To try and figure out how he was gonna do this.


	23. A Discovery

**Chapter 23- A Devastating Discovery **

A month later Harry and his 'extended family' sat in the dungeon waiting, for Snape's return or for the death eaters who brought the food to slip up; but as they waited the only good thing that happened was the Snake himself came for a visit.

"**Ah, Harry…how have you been? I am sorry I have been unable to visit, but I have been just too busy…but it looks like you have found someone to keep you…. **_**company**_**. Even if she is a mud-blood…pity**" Voldemort said watching Harry as he repositioned himself to sit in front of Hermione. "You lay one finger on her…" Harry snarled and Voldemort looked slightly taken aback.

"**Where, my dear boy, have your manners gone**" Voldemort asked Harry with a smirk playing across his features. "My manners haven't gone anywhere they just aren't wasted on Snakes like you" came Harry's reply, and in a blink of an eye Voldemort was within the cell and had Harry by the throat lifting him off the ground.

Harry just clawed his hands against the bone white one holding him while Voldemort laughed. "**Foolish Wolf, you are in no position to give orders or insults…**" and Voldemort lowered Harry back to the ground so that his bare feet were once again touching the stone floor. But behind him Harry saw that Remus was starting to creep ever so slowly towards the two.

But without his gaze ever leaving Harry's emerald eyes he said "**I would not do that if I were you**" and snapped his fingers causing the brown wolf to fall to the ground howling in pain while his body twisted and shifted until the form of Remus Lupin was lying on the ground panting, sweat running down his face. But before Voldemort could turn around Tonks had run forward and was trying to help a sore Remus to his feet.

And when the 2 finally made it back to the opposite corner, Voldemort looked down behind Harry at the cowering Hermione. "**Mud-blood, stand up**" said Voldemort and Hermione shakily got to her feet. "**Now, Mud-blood, what do you think of the Wolf. Do you…**." Voldemort asked but Harry spoke up. "Don't say any….." Harry tried to tell her but Voldemort just squeezed Harry's neck tighter, stopping him from speaking.

"**Now, now Harry, it is rude to interrupt humans when they are talking….Now, do you have feelings for this….animal**?" Voldemort asked Hermione and she just looked between Harry and Voldemort before looking at her feet and muttering a quiet "yes". But with Harry's advanced hearing, he heard what she said and his heart swelled.

But Voldemort just smiled and said "**Now, isn't that sweet. The Mud-Blood has feelings for the Wolf. But I am sorry to say that I will have to borrow it from you but just for a little while. You shall see it soon**" and Voldemort turned his grip so Harry was facing the wall and steered him out of the cell. In which he slid through the bars like a ghost passing through a wall.

As they were walking down the passageway to the door leading into the upper floors of the manor Harry continued to loosen the man's grip from his neck but failed once more. "**You will never win Harry, never**" Voldemort whispered into his ear with a smile on his lips. And finally after a few minutes of walking they came to the small stair case and they climbed it together.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

The door in front of Harry opened before they could reach the handle and Harry had to squint his eyes from the bright light compared to the dungeon down below. But his eyes quickly adjusted and he saw rows of Death Eaters filling the room. And Harry just stared out at them confused.

But Voldemort just signaled for 2 of the death eaters to come forward which they did immediately. "**I want you to take this to the stadium**" and Voldemort handed Harry over to the 2 burly death eaters who grabbed one of Harry's arms and started dragging him toward one of the door off the hall. But Harry fought against their grip and called back to Voldemort "NO! I wil…." But Voldemort did hear the rest of the sentence for the 2 death eaters had forced him through a door and slammed it shut behind them.

Then Voldemort turned to the other men waiting in front of him and announced go upstairs and bring down the traitor. And they all nodded before 2 death eaters headed up the marble stair case towards the upper levels and the others followed Voldemort as he headed off to the Stadium.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

When Harry arrived in a room that was completely dark he heard the 2 death eaters left the room and Harry looked around. But he was soon blinded by a door opening in front of him revealing the stadium he had been in only once before.

So cautiously Harry stepped out into the sanded floor and looked around. But he was surprised when he saw another figure stumble out another door looking confused as well. It was Snape.

"What are you doing here" Harry said walking towards the man and his greasy head turned and looked at Harry and sneered "Why would I know Potter?" But that was when the opened and Harry and Snape looked around and saw that all the death eaters that had been in the main hall were filing in and sitting in the seats surrounding them. But soon Voldemort came through the door flanked by 2 death eaters.

Harry just looked around and when Voldemort spoke Harry's eye shot directly towards Voldemort's blood red eyes. "**Earlier today we were tipped off about one of our brethren. We were informed that the man in question was indeed a spy working for The Light…**" and all eyes turned to Snape as the older man paled. "**…But as I found this out, I also thought about another matter…**" Said Voldemort conversationally "**the werewolves we have attempted to recruit are in fact too wild and free-willed. So with the finding of a spy…I say we create our own pack and dispose of the others...which you will do….now!**"

So the death eaters stood up and filed back out of the stadium to 'dispose' of the others that were being held somewhere in the castle. But as soon as the door slammed shut Voldemort's gaze returned to Harry, and Snape.

"**Now, Harry it is time for you to choose. You can either save the spy with a single bite or turn him over to my followers. It is your choice…**" said Voldemort and Harry just turned to look at Snape who looked back at Harry with a sneer. But when Harry looked back up at Voldemort, Snape started to back away.

But as Harry looked back up at Voldemort, the Snake just pointed his wand down at Harry who fell to the ground quickly screaming in pain.

Harry's arms and legs quickly started to twist, move, and morph until Harry's arms were angled down so he was able to stand on all 4's properly. But as his hands and feet curled into paws when a tail sprouted from the base of is spine. And finally his face lengthened into a snout full of razor sharp teeth while course black fur covered his now muscled body in waves.

But after the transformation was complete Harry just lay in the sand panting hard but otherwise not moving. Snape then just stared at the wolf, I shiver of fear rushed over him from the memory of the 'prank' that was played on him years ago. Only this wolf was darker, and much calmer and not so hostile.

"**Now Wolf, I have given you the chance to the traitors' life or the others can end his suffering**."

And Harry just stood up and looked at Voldemort who was twirling his wand fondly. But Harry just backed up toward Snape and growled at Voldemort, letting his teeth show slightly.

The Harry turned around and saw on Snape's face a mixture of hate and fear and he knew what the older man was thinking…if he chose to reject the cures he would be killed within the next hour. So Snape looked down at Harry who just looked back at the man with emerald green eyes.

But then he said something Harry never thought he would hear out of the older mans mouth. "Do it Potter, bite me…Merlin, I never thought I would say this. But I would rather be cursed than dead….do it Potter." But Harry just started to back away with his head low, but Snape wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer; so the older man walked over to him and with a grunt he kicked Harry hard in the side sending the large wolf backwards.

But Harry just laid there not moving when Snape came and kicked him again trying to get a rise out of the wolf in order to save his own skin. "Get…your….arse….up….Potter" Snape said in between every kick, but unbeknownst to him the wolf he was kicking was no longer Harry Potter, but instead it was one highly pissed wild animal.

So right before Snape's foot made contact with Harry's side again the wolf was on its feet before Snape could even blink. But the first thing Snape noticed was its eyes. The black wolf no longer had sparkling emerald green eyes, but slightly glowing amber eyes that looked back out at him hungrily.

So Snape started to back away from the wolf while up in the highest set Voldemort smiled down on them with his lipless mouth. But the wolf and former death eater paid no mind to him instead all the wolf cared about was getting to the man in front of him and filling his stomach. But in the back of it's mind he felt the presence of Harry's mind trying to break free from the area it was stuck.

Only, the wolf just ignored the human presence and stared at the frightened man in front of him. He could feel the waves of fear rolling off the greasy haired man and in his own wolfish way grinned at the simplicity of it. All he would have to do is bite the man and he would be rewarded, that much he could remember from the white skinned human. So, slowly the black wolf started to move towards the human.

But on the other side of the small stadium Snape was frozen in fear. The large wolf was slowly coming towards him with one thing on its mind '_obey_.' So Snape started to slowly back away and after he had gone a few paces and the wolf was still closing in the space, dragging its oversized paws slightly over the ground causing the dirt around it to swirl slightly.

So in one quick thought Snape turned and ran the other direction no looking behind him, for he knew that the wolf was now chasing happily after him. For, he was now a more 'interesting' prey, one that it had to work for. But within a few minutes Snape could hear the wolf's panting directly behind him, so Snape dared a look behind him as he was running and sure enough, within moments it would catch him. But as he was watching behind him he tripped over one of his own feet and fell to the ground, where the wolf slowed and stood over the man.

Then without warning Snape felt a surge of white hot pain course through his body, starting from his left leg and working its way up. But the last thing he remembered before his world went black was the howls/screams tearing from the wolf as the large black wolf turned back into The-Boy-Who-Lived.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Then a few minutes later after the pain had subsided in Harry's body he quickly crawled over to Snape's body and looked over it with a slight trail of crimson liquid trailing from the corner of his mouth. But Harry did not bother in wiping it away because he saw that there was a large wound on the older man's left ankle that was bleeding freely so Harry just looked around and tore off a piece of Snape's robes and tied it tight around the man's leg who jerked awake.

"Potter, wha...." Snape started and Harry just stood and stared at the man he had hated for so long with horrified eyes. He, Harry had ruined another human beings life, but what truly scared him was that the wolf had come out. Harry had folded in on himself to prevent himself from striking out and trying to get the man to stop, but instead when he folded in he was forced to the side and the wolf took over his body. So Harry now knew that the wolf even with his 'special power' was still buried deep within him and there was nothing that was going to change that.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin, I'm sorry…." Said Harry but before he could finish he was picked up by his hair and he felt a few hairs part from his scalp. So Harry reached but behind him and tried to pry the fingers off of him but to no avail. So, instead the person just pointed his wand at Harry and the boy's hands snapped behind him, bound by a golden, unbreakable tie.

So as Harry was standing there 2 men came to his side and held his arms and forcing him to stay standing, and as Harry watched 2 more men came and forced Snape onto his feet. And the older man just grimaced at being forced to stand on his now injured leg but Voldemort then approached the small group before he stopped in front of Snape with a satisfied look on his snake like face.

"**Ah Severus, I told you…all spy's would be found and dealt with, did I not? Now it is time to get changed….we can't have you in Death Eater robes anymore can we? No…**" said Voldemort and he just waved his wand so that Snape, like everyone else had frayed, pants but you could still see his bare chest. And to Harry's surprise it was extremely muscled and yet not too bulky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"**Now, that you are already properly dressed so there is only 2 things left to do with you but let us do just one thing at a time…**" and Voldemort reached within a inside pocket before revealing a leather collar identical to the one Harry wore around his neck.

So Voldemort, with a tap of his wand, made the buckle appeared on the collar and he fastened it around Snape's neck. And with another tap of the bone like wand he disappeared the buckle, making the only way to take it off is by a wand.

"**Now only one more thing…**" Voldemort said and he pointed his wand at his hand and with a small *pop* the same iron lay in his hands that he had forced upon Harry's skin burning in the letters V and W. But Harry just stared at it in shock knowing what was happening. So Snape just looked behind Voldemort at Harry who was watching the 2 men and the iron with fear filling his eyes.

Snape turned his eyes back to Voldemort and in the onyx black eyes reflected Harry's fear So immediately the man tried to struggle against the men that held him and with his now growing strength managed to throw one of the death eaters away from him. But within minutes the man came back and held onto Snape's left arm again but this time –not taking any chances- gripped tighter and Voldemort once again started approaching.

"**Now, was that necessary? If you stand still this will not take long, but I cannot promise that it will not hurt**" said Voldemort with a smile as he lowered it to Snape's pale skin. But Voldemort just looked at the black mark burned into the man's arm and place the red iron atop of the mark which caused a scream to rip from his throat and send a shiver down Harry's spine.

But Voldemort just removed the iron and where the black mark had been was replaced by a black and red V and W just like the one on Harry's forearm. But when Voldemort removed the iron it left Severus breathless and so Voldemort just stared at the man before turning to Harry and said "**Take that one down stairs and put it with the others**."

So the 2 death eaters just nodded and lead a numb Harry Potter out of the stadium and towards the dungeon. But for the first time Harry did not fight them and instead he was just placing one foot in front of the other, walking in autopilot. And when they finally reached the dungeon door one of the death eaters opened it causeing all 3 of them to shiver from the cold air that rushed over them.

But they just lead Harry down the small flight of stairs and down the row to the others. And when they reached the cell door the others got as close as they were allowed and waited for Harry to walk threw. But when he did he just walked over to the mattress and sat down with blank eyes.

Then Hermione ran over and sat down beside him, looking over his blank face. But Hermione just lifted her hand and touched the blood trailing down his chin and asked "Harry, Harry is this blood? Harry, is it yours?" But Harry just turned his head to look at her.

"They found him, they found out….th-they made me do it" said Harry and he reached up his hand, and with 1 finger he wiped off all the blood from his face and stared at it. Then without thinking about it he placed the finger in his mouth and shut his eyes in contemptment. But Hermione just looked at him in slight disgust and moved away and Mrs. Weasly approached slowly.

"Harry, dear…" she said as she reached up and tried to pull the blood covered finger from his mouth but before she could he opened his eyes and snarled at her, eye's flashing. But Molly just jumped in surprise at Harry's actions before Remus just walked slowly towards the 2 and said "Molly, go to your family. Harry's not safe, not right now; something happened up there and not is not animal blood. He's had human blood, and it's been too long since he had any."

But Mrs. Weasley just looked back at her 'adoptive son' and gasped when she saw him watching her with hungry, amber eyes. So the red-headed woman just nodded her head and ran over to the others who were watching Harry fearfully. But Remus could hear a small growl rumbling in the boy's chest so he ran over to him and sat down, grabbing his shoulders.

"Harry, its okay you don't need it. You don't need human blood, HARRY" Remus said trying to get to Harry but the animal just continued to growl and finally he ground out: "Let me go." But Remus just shook his head but was thrown to his back when Harry leapt into him trying to get to the others.

But Remus caught his back foot, slamming him to the ground and Remus said on top of him and forced the boy to lay still. But after several minutes the boy stilled when the door at the end of the hall burst open and 3 pairs of feet walked down the hall towards them. So they all looked towards the hall and everyone but Harry was surprised to see 2 death eaters leading a limping Snape towards them.

But the 2 death eaters didn't put Snape in with the others; instead they put him in a separate cell next to the others. But before they walked away they turned to the stone wall opposite of the ex-death eater and pointed his wand at the wall where some of the stone disappeared and instead was replaced by a sheet of glass.

As the death eaters then turned away they stared to laugh saying "Have a nice night, wolves" but Remus just looked at Harry then at Snape and back at Harry. "Oh my God, they found out. They found out about him. Harry, the blood on your chin, was that Snape's?" Remus asked the boy but Harry just lay on the floor and started laughing.

"Severus, what happened" Remus asked the man, but Snape, who was sitting in the corner of the small cell with his bare back against the stone just looked at the older werewolf. Then he opened his mouth and sneered "What do you think happened Lupin. Voldemort found out that I was trying to help you and so he decided to put an end to it. And now I am not dead but forced to live as an animal…" and he trailed off leaving them all staring at him in shock.

Remus just shook his head to clear it before turning his gaze to the still struggling boy under him. But he knew he could not release Harry for he still saw the murderous, feral look glaring out at him from the amber eyes. So Remus just looked down at the boy and whispered "Please forgive me" and he lifted his fist and brought it crashing down upon Harry until the raven haired boy's eye's rolled back and he stopped struggling.

Then Remus rolled off the now unconscious boy and pulled him over to the corner where the boy continued to sleep. But the older man just sat beside the boy and stared out –slightly squinting from the light- the now glass wall at the sunlight and sighed. And in the pit of his stomach he could feel the full moon pulling at him and he knew that it would peer over the horizon and call forth the wolf once again.

So Remus just looked over to the right and saw -with a twinge of guilt- Snape also staring out the glass at the east horizon with his arms wrapped around his middle. And Remus knew that he too felt the wolf inside him clawing away at its fleshy prison trying to break free. And before the sky had began to turn pinkish-orange Snape and Remus had both fallen asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

So as the sun slowly sank down past the horizon the large group of people watched the now 3 werewolves. Snape was still asleep up against the wall, his head hanging down framing his peaceful face with a sheet of greasy black hair; but Remus was now fully awake and was staring out the glass wall with fear evident in his eyes. So the older wolf looked down at his cub and saw the boy was still sleeping peacefully, but Remus knew as soon as the moon rose Harry Potter would still not reappear.

The boy had a feral look in his eyes from the taste of human blood and Remus knew he would have only 1 job that night, and that was to keep the 18 year old werewolf away from the others. So he turned his gaze back to the dark sky and watched until he could see a faint glow silver. But unbeknownst to him Severus had woken up and was staring at the silver line with a fearful look upon his features.

But while watching the silver light seep in through the opening it slowly crept up the floor of the cells illuminating the dungeon but Snape was the first one to move. The older man stood up and placed his back against the cold stone wall in an attempt to keep the silver light from touching him.

"No, I-I-I refuse to, I won't do it…" said Snape and Remus looked up at the man and said "Snape, there is nothing you can do…" but the black haired man just sneered. "I, unlike you, will not live like this I…" but he was cut short as he gasped and fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"W-W-what's hap…Ahhhhh" said Snape and as he lay on the cold ground he looked at his hands which were curling into massive clawed paws. And as he stared at his now paws, Snape gasped again as all of his bones broke and repositioned themselves into the frame of a large wolf. But as Snape screamed his face lengthened into a snout full of razor sharp teeth and a tail grew from the base of his spine. But the man was no longer screaming instead a loud, long howl was coming from his chest, and in a feeling of fire rolling down his body Snape was covered in long black fur.

So as the others watched 2 of the 3 werewolves stood and looked around. Harry stood with is back to the wall, with is hackles raised and teeth showing growled at Remus. But Remus wasn't paying attention to Harry instead his gaze was fixed on Snape who was sitting on the ground looking around.

Snape was still on the stone floor and he looked around at the other 2 in the cell next to him and saw that they were both standing. So the large black wolf looked down at his limbs and attempted to stand. But he only ended up back on the ground with a slight growl of pain, for his back legs had twisted and knocked him down. So Remus just approached the bars and watched Snape, but the greasy wolf just rolled his eyes and forced himself to a sitting position and sat shakily for a minute before pushing himself to all 4's.

So Remus just gave a slight *woof* in congratulations that Snape quickly ignored and then both wolves looked back at Harry. The boy was up on all 4's and staring unimpressed at Snape before turning his gaze to the humans in the cell. But Remus just sat down and watched to see what the boy would do before he approached.

But the younger wolf did exactly what he was worried about; Harry and crouched down low to the floor and started stalking towards the group of humans. So Remus stood up and immediately placed himself in between Harry and the others much to Harry's annoyance. So the younger wolf stood slightly and growled at the graying wolf but Remus didn't move.

So Harry looked around and attempted to go around but once again Remus cut him off; so Harry continued to try but everyway Harry turned was blocked. And after 10 minutes Harry finally got fed up with Remus and ran straight for him, mouth open. But Remus braced himself for the impact and met Harry, jaws wide. And ½ later Harry whined and turned and limped away from Remus with large puncture and scratch wounds around his body. But Harry didn't last long, the boy just sat in the corner and whined; and even though she knew he wasn't approachable Hermione stood up.

The bushy haired girl started to walk slowly towards Harry who, once she got too close growled and showed his teeth. But before he could do anything she was gently pulled back by Remus by the hem of her tattered robes. And once they were a safe distance away Remus let go and Hermione just sat on the ground and stared at Harry with a single tear sliding down her face. But Remus just sat down next to her and while he watched they young girl he came over and licked away the salty tear.

"Thanks Remus, I-I've just never seen him like that" said Hermione quietly and Remus just slid down until he was lying on his stomach and watched Harry as well. But the small werewolf just sat in the dark corner and stared at everyone occasionally growling and occasionally whining from the pain. But a few hours later Harry had fallen asleep, but Snape was still standing in the same spot of his cell, his legs still shaking slightly.

So Remus just approached the bars separating them and motioned for Snape to move but the large wolf just glared and huffed, for it was obvious that Snape was not going to move. And instead Remus just sat and watched the werewolf until the more experienced werewolf lay down and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Several hours later everyone down in the dungeons had fallen asleep and slowly the moon was setting in the western sky while the eastern sky was starting to lighten while the sun rose. And within a few minutes the dungeon was filled with the sounds of howling and screaming. Then when the transformation was once again complete most eyes turned to either Snape or Harry. But the raven haired boy was still sitting in the corner but now had tears flowing freely down his cheeks while the ex-potions master was sitting in his cell with his eyes wide in shock.

"I am so, so, so sorry" Harry said and Hermione just walked over and attempted to sit down next to the raven haired boy but Harry just stood up slightly and moved quickly away. Hermione just sighed and walked over to Harry again but his time approached him a way that he had no where to go. So instead the boy just turned his head, breathing rapidly. But when she placed a hand on his shoulder he immediately jumped and grabbed her hand in an iron grip.

"H-H-Harry, l-let go that hurts" Hermione said as she tried to pull her arm from his grip but it was clear to her that he was not going to let go. "Remus, help" Hermione called and the older werewolf looked up and sighed; so slowly he got up and walked towards the 2. "Harry; Harry, you need to let go" the man said but Harry didn't hear, so Remus reached over and pried the boys hand from her wrist.

And once he had let go Hermione moved a few inches away from Harry and cradled her wrist that now had a large bruise forming around it. But when Remus had forced Harry to let go the boy snapped out of the stargazing mode he had been in and looked around. And when he saw Hermione holding her wrist and tears falling down her eyes he immediately ran over to her.

"Hermione, I am so, so sorry. Please, Hermione; Please forgive me" said Harry but Hermione just looked at him with a tear stained face and smiled "Oh, Harry. Why wouldn't we forgive you?" But before he could respond a voice coming from the cell next to them.

"What are you talking about Granger? Why would you forgive him after all it's done, all the damage it's caused…" and Snape trailed off leaving them all in silence. But Hermione just looked back at Harry and saw the boy staring out of blank eyes. So Hermione just laid her head against his shoulder and shut her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A few weeks later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the prisoners sat in the dungeons they had devised a plan that would free them from their hell. But even though no one said it they all knew that some of them would not make it out of the manor alive. But one person had continued to stay quiet and just stare out the window and that was Snape.

The greasy man just sat in his cell and stared out the window at nothing and when the death eaters brought them their food. This was bread, water, and cheese for the Weasley's, Hermione, Tonks, and McGonagall and for the now 3 werewolves; raw red meat and a glass of water. But the newly turned werewolf refused to touch the food that was given to him.

And when the death eaters brought down the food they would push some into the larger cage then they would always turn to Snape and immediately start to laugh at the man's situation. But finally one day the man couldn't take the teasing any more and when the death eaters came down and turned to him he leapt to his feet and ran to the bars.

"I AM NOT AN ANIMAL!!!!" Snape yelled as he grabbed the 2 men by their hair and yanked hard causing the death eaters to cry out. But before anything else could happen a jet of red light shot from the end of the hallway causing Severus to go flying back against the back wall. And when he looked up –his nose bleeding- he saw Voldemort's pale white skin and glowing red eyes looking down at him.

"Ah, Severus I am sorry I was unable to be here with you during your first full moon. But I had other, more important matters to attend to. But I hope it was pleasant…." Said the Red-eyed Wizard, but Snape just stared at him and finally Voldemort lost interest and turned to the larger cell towards Harry and Remus who were just sitting still with there eyes fixed on the floor.

"And Harry, it seems that you are now back to 'normal'; or as normal as you ever will be. But for now, I would like to look at the 'pack'" and Voldemort waved his wand and instantly Harry and Remus disappeared from the large cell and almost instantly reappeared in the cells next to Snape. (A/n: the order is Large Cell, Snape, Harry, and Remus)

And in another wave of his wand the large wall in front of them that had weak sunlight streaming through was replaced by the same cold, dirty, stone walls that surrounded them from everywhere else. So in the now, torch light Harry, and Remus looked up to face the man that had ruined their lives. And with one last wave of his bone white wand all 3 men fell to the ground screaming in pain as they once again transformed.

Then Harry and Remus stood on all 4's as they waited patiently for Snape, who was having a lot of difficulty in standing on the uneven stone floor. But when he finally managed to stand and stay that way Voldemort walked into Remus's cell.

"Open your mouth" said the man and Remus just lifted his head and opened his mouth; but Voldemort just nodded his head and walked through to Harry's cell. And then after inspecting all 3 of the wolves' teeth he nodded his head again and continued on into the larger cell and towards Hermione. And with seeing this Harry's large green eyes watched in horror.

But before anything happened Voldemort made another flick of his wand and the 3 cells holding the werewolves joined together making it so it was now also 1 cell and the wolves were free to move around in it. But Harry's eyes never stopped and continued to follow Voldemort's form as it continued to move closer to Hermione.


	25. The End

**Chapter 25**

But as Harry watched Voldemort walk toward Hermione the smaller black haired wolf lowered himself to the ground and crept towards them, a growl rumbling in his throat. Voldemort just turned around to face Harry and laughed before he replied with a grin upon his pale face.

"**What do you plan on doing Wolf? Attack me?**" said Voldemort but Harry wasn't listening and instead he had raised his hackles and was now showing his teeth while growling but this didn't intimidate the Snake. So the pale man turned to Hermione who was now standing and looking down as her body shook in fear.

"**Crucio**" cried Voldemort suddenly and Hermione fell to the ground twitching and screaming on the floor. But this finally pushed Harry to the edge and the young werewolf threw himself against the bars growling and snarling madly while trying to get to the other cell. And once again Voldemort turned to face the wolf and smiled.

But as Harry continued to throw himself at the bars Voldemort pulled out another wand from inside of his cloak pocket and pointed it at Harry. And within seconds Harry had fallen to the ground under the same curse as Hermione, howling in pain. But as the others saw this some of them ran towards Hermione and lay beside of her trying to help as best as they could while some of the others ran over to the bars trying to get close to Harry.

So Snape backed up towards the other end of the cell while Remus ran forwards towards his cub. And Remus started to lick Harry's cheek and when nothing helped he stood up and then lay back down while placing his upper body over Harry, trying to hold down the smaller wolf.

And as Harry was howling and twitching on the ground with Remus, Voldemort lifted the curse off both people. But Hermione just lay there breathing heavily and tears streaming down her cheeks until Mrs. Weasley came over and helped her over towards them. And when the curse had been lifted off the black wolf just laid there with his eyes shut. But worried Remus was that his breathing very shallow and quick, so he stood up and looked over Harry staring at his cub limp form in shock.

Remus just looked up at Voldemort and barked several times till the pale man came into the cell and approached Remus and Harry while the people in the other cell approached the bars and the women whispered 'oh' at the sight of Harry's limp form. So Voldemort bent down and forced open Harry's eyes and they saw that one was the normal emerald green and the other was the amber color of the werewolf. So the man backed up slightly and reached out with his foot and kicked Harry in the stomach, but Harry still didn't move. But what they didn't know was that Harry once willingly shrinking back into his mind and letting out his wolf side.

So as Harry lay there with his eyes shut he was slowly shrinking back into himself and he felt the barrier that kept the wolf in that part of his mind weaken until finally it totally disappeared. Harry then could feel it stretch and take control of his mind and so Harry just shut his eyes and let the wolf take control and hoped it would do what he wanted.

So the wolf could feel someone kicking him and after a few minutes he opened his eyes and heard gasps of shock from all around him. So he looked around and looked at Hermione and heard her whisper to Mrs. Weasley, "Mrs. Weasley…That's not Harry, look at his eyes" and the red-headed woman gasped and nodded but Voldemort didn't hear.

"**Wolf, have you calmed down or do you need another dose**" but the wolf did nothing to show he understood and instead he looked up at the man who had spoken with a blank look. "**Fine, it is your choice. Crucio**" cried Voldemort again and the wolf fell to the ground twitching but didn't let as sound escape his lips, and when Voldemort lifted the curse once more the wolf stood up and faced Voldemort in a blink of the eye.

But for the first time Voldemort was afraid of the boy for instead of the green eyes he was staring into a pair of large amber wolf eyes. And Voldemort started to slowly back away and shouted 'Stupify' but the jet of red light just bounced off the black fur.

So Voldemort continued to back away still shouting spells that kept bouncing off the werewolf's magical hide but the wolf was still slowly advancing on him and now Remus and Snape were understanding and both approaching the pale man.

But all 3 wolves were growling and snarling while showing their teeth and raising their hair giving them a truly terrifying look and there was definite fear playing across his face. But he continued to back away while the wolves approached and finally when he was close to the bars he stopped walking and continued to fire more spells that just bounced off the wolves and the humans in the cell lay on the ground to avoid them.

And within a second Harry had jumped on top of Voldemort and bit down on the man's shoulder right as he had fired the worst of the 3 unforgivable's but Harry had pushed his arm and the spell collided with the center of Snape's chest who immediately fell to the ground and transformed back into the greasy haired man. So they could hear screams next to them but Harry and Remus ignored them and Remus then too jumped at Voldemort's feet knocking them under the man and as he fell to the ground Harry was still on top biting at any exposed flesh.

So once he was on the ground Remus found the wands and immediately threw them towards the Weasley's who took them willingly and blasted a large hole in the cells creating an opening in between them. But none of the others approached for Harry and Remus were scratching and biting any part of the man they could reach until, finally he stopped moving.

But suddenly Harry moved away and started whining and lifted a paw towards his forehead and they saw that the scar on his forehead was glowing red through the fur and after about 10 minutes and faded back to white. And Harry looked up at the humans.

Voldemort was now laying dead and limp against the bars, his body bitten and scratched past recognition. So the wolf turned his gaze upon the humans he now had access to and started to slowly approach until he felt something on his tail pulling him back. So the black wolf turned around and saw that a brown wolf had a hold of his tail and growling at him. But Harry immediately turned around and pounced on the older wolf.

As the 2 wolves fought against each other while the humans continued to watch and tried to make the wands work for them. But ½ hour later their attention turned to the wolves when Remus started to back through the makeshift doorway dragging an unconscious and visibly hurt Harry by the extra skin of his neck.

But Mr. Weasley had managed to get one of the wands to work for him and conjured a large floating stretcher and 5 of the people lifted Harry's limp, bloody form onto it. But within minutes the white cloth was stained a dark red from his wounds, but as Remus stared at Harry from down on the floor Mr. Weasley pointed Voldemort's wand at Remus. And the collar disappeared and Remus fell to the ground howling in pain and a few minutes later Remus reappeared breathing heavily.

So the prisoners blasted one more hole in the cell wall, a hole that lead up towards the main hall. But before they left they lit Snape's and Voldemort's body on fire and left, not letting anyone know Snape had been a part of Voldemort's group. For Snape wasn't one of the bad guys like they had all thought and instead he was the one trying to free them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So the large group slowly started to walk up the hallway towards the main hall and when they reached the door Remus approached the wood and placed an ear on it and listened for any others. "It's clear" he said to the others and opened the door to a large brightly lit hall with several door all around.

"We need to find a fire place" said Remus and the others nodded in agreement so they set the stretcher in the middle of the floor and Hermione stood beside it while the others went to the doors and opened them looking for a fireplace where they could floo to a safe location. And 10 minutes later they were opening the last doors and Bill Weasley called out to the other, "Here, there is a library here with a fireplace that looks like it could fit 4 or 5 people if not more."

So the others ran over to where Harry –who was still in wolf form- and Hermione, was and grabbed it and made there way to the door Bill was standing next to. And once they were inside the room they all gasped, Bill had not been joking; the library was twice the size of Hogwarts library and in the center of the room on the wall was a large fire place. And when they approached they saw a small bag of glittering powder.

But the fireplace could hold probably 6 of the 12 people so Molly, McGonagall, Harry, Hermione, Fred, and Ginny all got into the fireplace where one of the people grabbed a handful of powder while the others held onto Harry and the floating stretcher. So Molly grabbed the powder and threw it to their feet while saying the name Isabella Figg's house, Harry's neighbors and they were off in a swirl of green flames, colors, and ash.

And soon they landed in the small fireplace and they fell out on top of each other in a small dark living room, it was obvious that the owner wasn't home. So they moved away from the fire place and 5 minutes later Arthur, Tonks, Remus, George, Bill, and Charlie came falling out of the fire place. Then once they had all dusted themselves off they saw a small clock hanging on the wall behind them and it read 8:30 pm so it was still early but it would be wise if they weren't seen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We should go next door to Harry's Aunt and Uncles house but they won't be too happy with all of us showing up. But someone should stay behind, I'll do it so someone can tell Miss. Figg" said Remus and they all nodded in agreement.

So they left Remus walked out the small house and looked around and no one except a few muggles walking, but with no means of saying a spell that could keep them from sight they just walked out of the door and walked towards Number 4 Privet Drive.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And as Remus watched the group and his cub disappear from view before heading back into the house and waited for the lady that lived there. But he knew that it could take hours before she got home so he slowly made his way into the kitchen and found some hamburger in the fridge. So the werewolf pulled a handful of meat out of the bag and pressed it into 3 patties before searching for a pan. So 3 hamburgers later Remus was sitting on one of the chairs in the den still waiting but Miss. Figg still hadn't returned.

So with a sigh he got up from the chair and looked at himself 'I really need a shower' he thought and so he went up the stair heading up to the 2nd level of the house looking for some clean clothes and a shower. But once he had finished and put on the clothes that he found and went downstairs right as he heard a noise on the other side of the door. And when it finally swung open Miss. Figg saw the man and immediately dropped her bag and ran over to him before giving him a bone crushing hug.

So Remus just looked down at the woman before smiling and hugging her gently in return but as soon as he finished she pulled back and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "You're alive. You really truly are here" and the man just smiled down at her and replied "Yes, yes we all are alive" and Miss Figg's eyes widened.

"A-a-all of you?" she finally managed and Remus just nodded again and fresh tears started to stream down her wrinkled face. So Remus just gave her another small hug before walking over to the couch and sitting and launching into the story of where they had disappeared for the past 2 years.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

But outside the large group of people where surrounding Harry, hiding him completely from view but in doing so they got stares from the few people who were still outside walking around. The group just ignored the people and continued to walk the short distance to Number 4 Privet Drive and when they finally reached they house they all let out a sigh of relief. For in the front room they saw that the lights were still on and they could hear the faint sounds of the television through the slightly opened window.

So the group approached the door and Mr. Weasley knocked several time before taking a few steps back and waited but they could all hear Mr. Dursley's grumblings and loud footsteps coming towards the door and when they finally stopped the door suddenly flew open to reveal a large man.

But as soon as Vernon saw the group he immediately tried to shut the door but Mr. Weasley pulled out Voldemort's wand and walked through the door and asked calmly, "Where is Harry's bedroom and a place where we can get cleaned.

But the large man didn't say anything and instead he just turned his back and started to walk up the stair case and so the group just said nothing and followed the man until he stopped and turned to face the group and said "The boy's room is here" and pointed to the room to his right. "And this is the bathroom" and he pointed down the hall to a doorway on the left.

"Good, thank you now I need you to go and get your wife and have her bring any medical supplies that you have" said Mr. Weasley while the others started to move into the small room. But when Vernon saw the large black wolf on the stretcher he stopped and said "No, no no that _thing_ is not allowed in this house" and Mr. Weasley just shot him a glance that quickly quieted the man and he turned and went down the stairs to get his wife.

But the others then went over to the bed and with 5 of the people the gently lifted the large wolf off the stretcher and lowered him to the bed, but the wolf gave an unconscious whine when touched. So to get it over quickly Mr. Weasley pointed the wand at the wolf and it's body started to twist and turn until finally the figure turned human and all the long, black, matted hair fell off leaving the bruised and beaten body of Harry Potter.

But they boy's breathing was ragged and slightly strained under the pain and what concerned them the most was the large bites and scratches all over his body. And some of the injuries on his back from the almost daily torture sessions with Voldemort had reopened and were bleeding freely. But before anyone could say anything Petunia had walked into the room and gasped at the sight of her nephew.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to him? Never mind that, Dudley!!! Piers!!!" the woman said and soon 2 boys came into the room and both stopped in their tracks when they saw Harry lying on the bed. "Boys, I need you to go get a large bowl of warm water, peroxide, and empty bowl and several towels" Petunia said and they quickly nodded before scurrying off to gather the items, and 10 minutes later the woman started to prep.

Then, soon she wet one of the pieces of towel, but as she started to reach down to Harry's skin Bill grabbed her hand and turned it over. There was a small cut on the palm of her hand from cooking dinner that night. So Bill just said "You may want to put on a pair of gloves" and Petunia just looked at him but said nothing and ran into the bathroom before coming back with a pair of latex gloves covering her hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So 2 hours later Remus and Miss. Figg had finally made it over to the Dursley's house and everyone had been showered and eaten something but Harry, who was now awake and clean. Was sitting in his room, his voice hoarse with his wounds properly cared for; but everyone including the Vernon, Dudley, and Piers were sitting in the room watching him. But his Aunt was downstairs and much to her confusion making 5 medium-raw steaks for the boy.

And after she finished cooking them she placed them on a large plate and with a knife and fork in the other hand she walked up the stairs with the plate towards the room Harry was sitting. But when she reached the room it was no longer empty; Remus and Hermione had come into the room and where all just sitting there.

"Here are your steaks" Petunia said setting the plate and cutlery down on the boy's lap. But when Harry reached out his arms to keep it from falling his Aunt got a clear view of the brand burned into his left arm.

"Wha-What happened to your arm" she asked Harry who –ignoring the knife and fork- picked up the steak and brought it to his mouth before ripping a huge chuck off. But as she waited for him to answer he continued to eat all 5 of the steaks and after he finished he placed the plate on the table beside him and looked at his aunt.

"What happened to it? That is one of the easier questions….well Voldemort always had branded his followers with a Skull and a Snake and when he touched it everyone's would burn and they would all need to stand before him within seconds. But mine does not work like that, this on my arm was to signify that I was just one of his many servants…" said Harry trailing off. But Petunia continued to ask questions all through the night and into the next morning until finally Harry made her stop.

For Harry was incredibly tired and for the first time in 2 years he felt the moons call on him. Calling him to come back to her, so with everyone still looking at him he shut his eyes and took a deep breath before he felt someone approach the bed.

"Harry, Harry are you okay" came the sound of Hermione's voice and he opened his eyes which had now turned a golden amber color and smiled at the girl before kissing her on the lips whispering "I love you" to her. But too soon for Hermione, Harry broke the connection and looked at Remus.

"You were only safe because of the collar, you'll be feral tonight" said Harry and Remus just sighed and lowered his head but he didn't say anything. So the room was quiet until Piers walked into the room smiling. But Petunia had already left the room and Harry was barely able to lift himself out of bed.

"The old man is going to be 'feral'? Well this will be a fun night" said Piers and Harry just looked at him before replying. "And if you know what's good for you, you will stay inside the house tonight, unlike last time" but Piers just kept smiling and walked out of the room. Harry just sighed and placed his head in his hands before the bed sank ever so slightly as Hermione sat down.

"Harry, it'll be alright. Voldemort is finally dead and you are free, we are free" said Hermione and Harry just smiled over at her and lay down making enough room for her to lie beside him. So as Remus stood up and watched as his cub finally found his mate, the man smiled and walked out of the room turning off the light and shutting the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So later on in the day the sun was starting to set in the western sky and after hours of arguing Harry finally convinced the Dursley's to let him stay in the house while a feral Remus was outside. And by the time Remus had gone outside and placed his clothes in a safe location he sat in the far corner of the yard away from prying eyes and waited on the moon.

But Harry was up in is small room with Hermione beside him –only because she was too stubborn to leave- and watched out the window as the sun disappeared from the sky completely and waited the few minutes until the moon started to rise. But Harry was still scared to change, because last time he did he almost hurt the people the loved, again.

So when the raven haired boy saw the thin silver line coming up over the horizon he turned to Hermione and said "Hermione, please. Please leave, I don't want to hurt you." But Hermione just looked at him with a sad smile on her face and shook her head and said "No Harry, I trust you. Just because of the last time you weren't yourself doesn't mean that it will be the same now."

And Harry just lowered his head and sighed "I know Herm…ahhh" he tried to say but he was cut off when the first of the few rays of silver light touched his skin and he fell to the ground. So Hermione just backed up to the corner of the room to give Harry enough space as his form grew. But as soon as the transformation was complete the large wolf just lay on the floor and Hermione slowly moved over to sit by him and started to stroke the thick black fur.

But soon Harry lifted his large head and looked at Hermione before standing up and walking over to the door. Harry just whined and scratched slightly at the door and Hermione finally understood before walking over and opening the door and Harry gently stepped out onto the landing.

"Harry, do you really think that this is a good idea?" Hermione asked but Harry just ignored her and walked down the stairs. But when he reached the 1st floor landing nobody was in the hall so he went forwards towards the kitchen. Then Hermione, who was right behind him, reached out and opened the door and Harry walked through.

And when Vernon and Petunia caught sight of him they immediately jumped up and Vernon said "what the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" But Harry just ignored him and walked over to the fireplace lay down while Hermione sat down on the couch.

"I promise you, he won't hurt you. He is completely safe just sit down" said Hermione and they slowly sat down but still keeping their eyes on Harry. And when Hermione sat down Harry stood up and walked over to her pulled her to the floor with him.

And as they lay there Harry and Hermione finally fell asleep on the floor next to each other, so Vernon and Petunia stood up and started to leave the room. But before she left Petunia grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over the two. But this woke Harry up and he looked around, then he saw it was only Petunia he just looked at her then Hermione before lying beside the girl once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day after everyone had woken up all the wizards and witches got dressed before heading down to the dining room to have breakfast. But when they reached the first floor they scanned the room for the Dursley's had fixed the breakfast and were already sitting down. And the only reason this shocked them is that they thought maybe they would have left leaving by themselves.

So they all sat down around the large table, though it was very awkward sitting there that morning, it was also very sad for Harry. Even though he hated the Dursley's they were his only family they still raised him and took care of him.

But after breakfast most of the magic folk went into the living room and flooed to Diagon alley to collect some of their money, buy a new wand, and go home for the first time in 1 year for them.

But then it was only Harry and Hermione left in the room with the Dursley's and so Harry turned to his Aunt and Uncle one last time.

"Thank you, thank you for everything. But I would also like to say that, I'm sorry for everything I put you through" said Harry and he reached out and shook the hands of his Aunt and Uncle before going to the fireplace. And with Hermione by his side he stepped into the fire place and said "Diagon Alley" and with a swirl of green flames and ash Harry Potter left the Dursley's house forever.

**The End**

**Epilogue**

Two months later as Harry walked into the small apartment from work and he was greeted by a Hermione who was in the small kitchen with her wand pulled out while standing over the stove. So Harry just smiled and set down his wand on the table before walking over to Hermione.

"Hey Baby…" said Harry as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a quick kiss up her neck until he finally reached her lips. And so Harry pulled her around to face him and she smiled before returning the kiss and they began walking backwards away from the kitchen and towards the couch. But before they reached the cushions Hermione pushed away slightly.

"Harry there is something I really need to tell you, I'm pregnant" she said and Harry stopped and smiled before asking "I'm gonna be a father?" and Hermione –still smiling- nodded her head and said "yep….'daddy'" and Harry just smiled even wider before kissing her again.


	26. New Sequel Information

Remembering what his father had taught him about fighting, Sam dodged him with ease and sent a swift kick into the Eraser's gut that would have had any human on the ground in seconds

Okay the previous Sequel information didn't work as I planned because the link for the story didn't appear properly on the page. So here is the name of the sequel story:

A Werewolf's Choice and a Snake's Trick

(spelled just like that) and as of right now it only has 2 chapters because I have been so busy with college stuff. So this story may take a while to finish!!

Jill-Bloom89


End file.
